Turnabout the DL6 case
by Sato Igarashi
Summary: Turnabout Goodbyes 1-4 selon le point de vue de Miles Edgeworth. Les sentiments confus de Miles pour Phoenix ne l'aident pas dans sa vie déjà compliquée. Gaylove/Fluff/Drama/Humour.
1. Melancholia

**Titre:** Gyakuten Saiban ~Turnabout the DL6 case~

_Cette histoire est purement fanmade, le monde de Phoenix Wright aka Gyakuten Saiban ne m'appartient pas avec tout ce que ça implique._

**WARNING SPOILERS :** contient des informations qui sont révélées dans -Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright Justice for all et Phoenix Wright Trials & Tribulations

On a toutes (tous) résolu l'affaire "Turnabout Goodbyes" où le passé de Hunter (Edgeworth) a été révélé, mais on a suivi l'enquête du mauvais point de vue, du point de vue de Phoenix. Mais que se passa-t-il un peu avant cette affaire, quand Benjamin (Miles) trouva la lettre qui lui disait de se rendre au lac, comment ce dernier vivait-il l'approche de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père? Et durant l'affaire, quel était l'état psychologique de notre cher procureur? Et après l'affaire, la vie de Miles a tout de même été sacrément chamboulée, comment voit-il Wright mainenant?

Evidemment, cette fanfic est à tendance yaoi et angsty! Donc au aura droit à un Gumshoe qui épprouve un amour à sens unique pour Edgeworth, un Edgeworth qui se remet en question et qui ne discerne plus la rivalité, la jalousie, et ce qui pourrait peut-être être de l'amour, en ce qui concerne Wright.

_C'est ma première fanfiction, quand même, alors soyez indulgents hein! et laissez des reviews que je me sente pas inutiles ç___ç_

**Pairings: **Phoenix/Edgeworth, Gumshoe/Edgeworth (suggéré mais à sens unique, sans raping!!!)

ATTENTION J'UTILISE LES NOMS ANGLAIS!

Récapitulatif explicatifs des noms des personnages:

Miles Edgeworth (Benjamin Hunter)  
Phoenix Wright  
Dick Gumshoe (Dick Tektiv)  
Pesu (Pess) ***  
Manfred Von Karma  
Franziska Von Karma  
Maya Fey  
Mia Fey  
Lana Sky  
Emma Sky  
Yanni Yogi  
Lotta Heart (Eva Cozésouci)  
Larry Buttz (Paul Defès)  
Polly (Alice)  
Gregory Edgeworth (Henri Hunter)  
Maggey Byrde (Maguy Loiseau)  
Dustin Prince  
Dahlia Hawthorne (Dahlia Plantule)

***D'après Les créateurs du jeu Miles a un chien (un colley apparemment) du nom de Pesu avec qui il est beaucoup plus humain et "cute". On en connait pas vraiment la race, ni le sexe, il a juste été dit qu'il avait "a dog named Pesu".

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**PROLOGUE**

25 Décembre, 10h30

« Vous avez de la visite ! »

Miles ne sembla pas faire attention aux mots que lui jeta l'agent. Il continua à fixer le sol. Noir… Tout était noir… Il faisait si sombre… était-ce dû au manque de sommeil, à la peur ou juste aux clignotements incessants de la lampe pendue au plafond ? En tout cas, le sol s'assombrissait de plus en plus, alors que sa vue se brouillait de même. .. Le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer sur le bruit que faisait l'horloge déréglée de la salle de détention pour masquer les voix qu'il entendait raisonner dans sa tête… Mais rien n'y faisait.

_**-Ça fait quoi, 15 ans ?**_

…_15 pénibles et douloureuses années…_

_**-A Peu près, oui.**_

…_On aurait dit que sa voix était plus jeune, plus douce, plus faible…_

_**-C'est long, 15 ans. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme j'ai souffert.**_

… _Que voulez dire ces tremblements dans la voix de cet homme ?..._

_**-Vous avez… souffert ?**_

_Et c'est ainsi, que la mort…_

_**-Et maintenant, l'occasion parfaite s'offre à moi… Enfin… je tiens ma revanche**_

… _Succéda aux ténèbres._

_**-Joyeux Noël !**_

**PAN !**

…_Arrêtez-ça !…Arrêtez-tout !.. .Arrêtez… Arrêtez-moi…_

20 Décembre, au soir

« Bon boulot tout le monde ! à demain ! »

Gumshoe franchit la porte du poste de police, l'air serein… ou soucieux. Ces deux expressions se mêlaient si bien sur son visage qu'il était difficile de savoir à quoi notre inspecteur pouvait bien penser. Pas de choses bien graves sûrement, non, les questions qui trottaient le plus souvent dans sa tête étaient : « Qu'est-ce que je vais manger ce soir ? » « Est-ce que je vais réussir à payer le loyer ce mois-ci ? » ou d'autres questions beaucoup moins subtiles comme « Est-ce que je porte des chaussettes aujourd'hui ?! ». Mais la question qui lui restait toujours sur les lèvres était « Est-ce qu'une certaine personne allait bien… »

-Hey ! Monsieur Edgeworth !

Ces pensées vagabondant, Dick s'était retrouvé à quelques pas d'un parc, plus exactement de l'autre côté de la route. Et qui passait par là, éclairé par la faible lumière d'un réverbère ? Un jeune homme très élégant, aux cheveux châtains clairs un peu grisâtres, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau bleu-mauve. Jeune homme, que l'inspecteur admirait beaucoup… même un peu trop.

L'interpelé se retourna doucement, comme pivotant avec grâce, et regarda en direction de la rue d'en face. Il marmonna quelque chose, mais sa voix cristalline était couverte par les rugissements des voitures. Gumshoe se hâta de rejoindre son procureur préféré, évitant de peu un chauffard imbibé et recevant en passant quelques coups de klaxons. Le jeune avocat esquissa un imperceptible sourire digne de la Joconde devant ce spectacle assez comique, sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt. L'homme à la maladresse naturelle finit par le rejoindre sans trop de mal. Comme dans un mouvement compulsif, ce dernier se gratta la tête de la main droite tout en affichant son plus beau, ou en tout cas plus grand, sourire. Il ponctua son mouvement de petits rires, ou gloussements, saccadés, à cause de la petite course qu'il avait entreprit. Quoique Dick avait toujours un peu de mal à respirer convenablement en présence de Miles.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur. Vous devriez faire plus attention quand vous traversez la route. Vous savez, regarder à gauche et à droite, et de préférence, avant de commencer à débouler dans la rue.

-Ah oui ! Haha, désolé monsieur. Je-J'étais pressé monsieur, je n'avais pas fait attention, monsieur.

-On se demande bien pourquoi… répondit-il avec une touche de gêne dans la voix.

Etait-ce un sourire que Dick crut apercevoir sur le visage de l'impassible procureur ? Quoi que cela puisse être, l'inspecteur au typique blouson kaki se retint de rougir.

-Vous rentrez chez vous ? Il se fait assez tard ! héhé, vous avez eu beaucoup de boulot monsieur Edgeworth ?

-Assez. C'est toujours la même chose, je finis rarement plus tôt, toujours quelque chose à faire ou à finir pour le lendemain et les jours à venir. Un bon procureur ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Le temps libre, c'est du temps perdu.

- Vous êtes dur avec vous-même ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça ! Je veux dire, regardez-moi, moi si je veux vivre je suis obligé de sacrifier mon temps de libre, alors que vous monsieur, vous pouvez bien vous réserver un peu de temps ! Vous le mériterez bien !

-Vous pensez… ? Souffla Miles.

Le jeune avocat semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et continua de marcher, Dick suivant ses pas. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les silences. Surtout ceux de son ami, si seulement il pouvait appeler monsieur Edgeworth son ami. En effet, Miles n'était pas le genre à être appelé facilement « ami » par sa froideur naturelle et sa manie à éviter tout contact qui ne serait pas « exclusivement professionnel ». Gumshoe mettait un point d'honneur à penser que pour lui c'était différent, puisqu'il côtoyait le procureur plus souvent que tous les autres inspecteurs et avait parfois ces petits plaisirs qui étaient de partager le même trottoir que lui sur le chemin du retour.

Décidé à briser ce silence assourdissant, Gumshoe commença par ouvrir la bouche, espérant que le geste allait l'aider à trouver quoi dire. Aucun résultat. Il pouvait bien bénir les cieux que la ruelle soit assez sombre, car rester la bouche ouverte comme un rat mort n'allait sûrement pas faire bon effet à Edgeworth. Comme repris par un tic, Dick se frotta la tête de nouveau, espérant peut-être faire réchauffer ainsi ses neurones et faciliter la création de nouvelles idées. Alors que la tentative semblait déjà vaine, une caresse froide se fit sentir sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas un contact humain, et même si ça y ressemblait Gumshoe se doutait bien que Edgeworth était incapable d'un geste pareil. Non pas qu'il pensait qu'il était dépourvu de sentiments et de bonté, mais Dick savait bien que les contes de fées n'existaient pas…

-De la neige ? Laissa échapper le jeune homme.

En effet, de fins flocons de neige emplirent le ciel, et vinrent se déposer sur la ville. Dick continua à marcher en regardant vers le ciel sans se rendre compte que Miles s'était arrêté.

-Attendez, inspecteur…

Mais ce dernier n'entendit pas l'appel et continua son chemin, perdu dans ses pensées, comme il l'était souvent, d'ailleurs.

-Attendez ! Inspecteur… inspec-INSPECTEUR GUMSHOE !!!

Le brun sursauta avant de pivoter vers le procureur. Celui-ci s'étonna lui-même du ton qu'il avait pris. Miles criait quand il le fallait, et il le fallait souvent. L'entendre crier n'était pas rare, non, ce qui avait surpris l'inspecteur, c'est le ton suppliant qu'avait pris Miles.

-Oh ! Ah ! D-Désolé monsieur ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu ! Pardon ! Vraiment ! Balbutia-t-il.

- Venez par là. Ordonna Edgeworth en essayant de ne pas reprendre le ton de tout à l'heure.

Gumshoe s'exécuta sans remarque. Miles tenait dans sa main une poignait de neige. Il ne frissonnait pas, sa main ne tremblait pas, il avait l'air troublé mais calme.

-Vous êtes pressé ?

-Pardon, monsieur ?

-Est-ce que vous avez le temps de faire un petit détour avant de rentrer ? Si non, je ne veux pas vous retarder et …

-P-Pas du tout monsieur !! … Je, je veux dire, non, personne ne m'attend à la maison. J'ai bien un peu de temps devant moi.

Miles se rapprocha un peu plus de l'inspecteur. Gumshoe devint écarlate. C'est comme-ci Edgeworth l'inapprochable procureur avait dépassé la ligne invisible, qu'il traçait lui-même entre sa personne et le monde extérieur.

-Vous voulez bien arrêter de me fixer bêtement ? Aller, venez, quand la neige finira de tomber, ce parc sera magnifique.

Et il l'entraîna avec lui vers l'entrée du parc qui encerclait un vieux lac abandonné des touristes.

Ils restèrent ainsi sous la neige pendant des heures à contempler les flocons. Le parc était totalement blanc, recouvert d'une couche pur et fine. Le noir du ciel faisait ressortir la beauté de ce paysage de soie. Edgeworth ne regrettait pas d'avoir fini plus tard ce soir. Il se sentait l'âme d'un enfant. Mais « être un enfant » il avait oublié ce que c'était, il savait surtout tout ce que ça impliquait : être faible, ne rien comprendre à la vie, être naïf… Les plaisirs de l'enfance, c'est quoi ? Edgeworth aurait très bien pu se mettre à se rouler dans la neige à déclencher une bataille de boules de neige avec l'inspecteur. Mais c'était comme si il ne savait pas comment « on fait ». Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Être un enfant, pour lui, c'était un rêve lointain qui ne ressurgissait même pas la nuit. Alors il restait là, silencieux, calme, mais pas serein, assis là sur un banc aux côtés de Gumshoe. Le contact de la neige sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui, il en oubliait même la présence de l'homme près de lui, ne ressentait plus la lumière des réverbère sur sa peau. Il ne sentait plus que le froid de la neige, sa douceur, sa délicatesse. Et là il eut une pensée qui le dérangea, le troubla. Cette sensation il ne la ressentait qu'en la présence d'une certaine personne, et bizarrement, il pensa à elle…

Dick riait comme un gamin. La neige il aimait ça. Mais il aimait surtout jouer avec. Une envie grandissante le pris ; il se retint, sa jambe bougeait comme dans un mouvement compulsif. Il mourrait d'envie de jeter une boule de neige à son procureur adoré. Gentiment bien sûr ! Gumshoe avait trop peur de casser cette poupée de porcelaine. Mais il sentait bien au fond de lui, que cela aurait été déplacé.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez la neige monsieur Edgeworth ! Héhé.

-Tout le monde aime la neige inspecteur.

-Ah oui, sans doute *gratte gratte* J'espère qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à demain ! Oh et qu'il neigera le jour de Noël également ! C'est dans quelques jours et…

Dick se tut soudain. Edgeworth frissonnait, tremblait même. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il ne le faisait pas remarquer. Il était trop dans la lune pour remarquer que le froid l'emportait. Et là, Gumshoe eu une réaction surprenante, enfin pas tant que ça, mais elle avait de quoi être déroutante… Il serra Edgeworth l'enveloppant de la même manière de son blouson kaki qui devait bien faire le double de la largeur du manteau du procureur.

-Monsieur vous tremblez !

Ce fut les seules paroles prononcées par Dick. Edgeworth était au paroxysme de la confusion. Lui qui d'habitude savait réagir à la seconde, ne comprenait rien à la scène. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre c'était que l'inspecteur venait de franchir la ligne rouge. Miles aurait pu s'énerver, se retirer violemment, lancer une de ses vantardises dont il avait le secret, mais il sentait que parler rendrait la scène des plus embarrassantes. Malgré le froid, son teint vira au rouge, ou à une couleur très proche de celle de son veston. Là, il frôla la main du maladroit, la main brûlante du maladroit, et se rendu à l'évidence ; Il était bel et bien frigorifié ! Edgeworth décida que le geste de Gumshoe n'était que de bonne intention, et que l'excuse était acceptable.

-Inspecteur, je vous prierais de me lâcher maintenant. Je… J'étouffe.

-Oh ! Ah ! P-Pardon monsieur Edgeworth ! J'ai agit—

-Sans réfléchir, je sais. Bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.

-O-Oui ! Je…Ah…

Quel idiot ! pensa Dick. Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Sauter ainsi au cou de M. Edgeworth ! Il fallait être bien téméraire pour oser pareil geste déplacé ! Et voilà qu'il le rejetait poliment… Dick aurait préféré être frappé ou réprimandé comme il l'était souvent par l'avocat, mais non, il avait du déstabiliser le jeune homme… Quel idiot ! Il avait été un peu trop amical, trop familier. L'inspecteur n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature, et il devait retenir « cette nature » face à son avocat de génie, son avocat asocial.

-Laissez-moi vous raccompagner ! Il se fait vraiment tard et vous pourriez…

-Me faire agresser ? Inspecteur, je vous remercie pour votre « professionnalisme » mais je sais me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne fin de soirée Inspecteur Gumshoe.

Il se leva assez rapidement, mais ne pressa pas le pas. Il n'avait pas très envie de rentrer, n'avait pas envie de marcher, avait envie… qu'on le retienne.

-Ah, et… Merci encore d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner jusqu'ici.

Dick redressa la tête, se frotta énergiquement la tête, sans mot. Il cru percevoir… de la gentillesse ( ?!) dans la voix de Edgeworth.

-Et ne vous faite pas écraser par une voiture sur la route en rentrant ! Vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable, mais nous manquons déjà d'effectifs aux affaires criminelles alors… ajouta le jeune homme tout en marchant, de son ton moqueur et froid.

Gumshoe sourit. Ça, c'était le procureur qu'il connaissait. Il ne lui en voulait donc pas. Rassuré, Dick préféra attendre que Miles se soit éloigné pour se lever et rentrer chez lui.

**Un peu plus tard…**

-Bonsoir Monsieur Edgeworth ! Comment vous allez ?

Le vieux gardien de l'immeuble fit un signe de la main au procureur, et lui adressa un grand sourire quelque peu édenté.

-Très bien, merci. Bonne nuit.

-Bon' nuit monsieur ! Pesu est bien au chaud en haut, i vous attend avec impatience !

-Vous pourrez le garder encore demain ? Je finirais tard.

-Aucun problème ! C'est un n'amour !

Miles hocha la tête comme pour approuver, et commença à entamer les marches de l'escalier de l'entrée.

-Pr'nez donc l'ascenseur pour' une fois monsieur ! Vous d'vez êt' fatigué, vous n'avez même pas pris vot' voiture pour aller au travail aujourd'hui ! Vos pieds doiv' êt' en compote !

-Non vraiment, merci pour l'offre, j'aime marcher. L'effort ne m'effraye pas…

Arrivé au 3ièm étage, posté devant la porte, il chercha machinalement ses clés. Le dos un peu courbé, il introduit la clé dans la serrure, tourna, et ouvrit. Une ombre d'au moins un mètre fonça sur l'avocat essoufflé et le renversa à terre. La bête velue écrasait Miles de tout son poids. Plaqué au sol, ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger, il agitait les bras et les jambes, en vain. L'animal se mit à lécher abondamment le visage du jeune homme et remuait la queue avec fougue.

-Pesu ! Mais arrête ! Lâche-moi ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça étendu dans le couloir ! Chuchota le maître à son chien.

Le Colley pencha la tête à droite tout en poussant un petit couinement. Edgeworth le fixa longtemps du regard, puis pencha la tête de la même manière. Le chien s'exécuta tout de suite et laissa son maître se relever et entrer dans la chambre.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, l'animal retenta un bond et Miles se retrouva de nouveau à terre, mais cette fois au lieu de réprimander la bête avec son air contrarié, il se décrispa et sa grimace se mua en un doux sourire adressé à la bête :

-Vilaine ! Haha quelle coquine tu fais ! Viens là !

Miles caressa frénétiquement la tête de sa chienne. Celle-ci poussa quelques petits aboiements de plaisir et lécha de nouveau le visage du procureur tendrement.

-Tu m'as manquée ma belle ! Regarde-toi tu es toute sale ! Je vois que le gardien a bien suivi mes directives et t'a amené en promenade cette après-midi ! La femme de ménage aurait quand même pu essayer de te nettoyer un peu.

Miles déposa un baiser sur le front du chien et se releva pour se déchausser. Il posa ensuite ses chaussures bien alignées dans un coin près de la porte. Se redressant, il ôta son manteau et l'accrocha. Edgeworth alluma le lustre du hall, et posa son attaché-case sur le meuble prévu à cet effet. Il remarqua bien évidemment les traces boueuses laissées par le chien sur le tapis persan.

-Un tapis à 800 euros tout neuf. Ne me fais pas acheter un tapis par mois Pesu, je t'en prie.

Miles essaya de garder son calme face aux tâches… Miles était un maniaque des affaires réglées proprement, mais il était avant tout un maniaque du ménage ! Il serra le poing, et resta figé devant l'état déplorable du tapis persan. Il n'était pas à côté de ses sous, loin de là, mais détestait le gaspillage, et bien évidemment, le désordre et la saleté. Il avait changé de femme de ménage plus de 20 fois en seulement un mois, trouvant toujours qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Il restait convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure femme de ménage que lui…

-Attends-moi dans la salle de bain ma grande, je me change, nettoie ça et viens te laver.

Il fit un signe de la main au chien qui, semblant comprendre, se rendit dans la pièce au fond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miles, ayant fini de faire prendre son bain à Pesu, entra dans la cabine de douche. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau et le carrelage était assez fort. Miles, l'esprit vagabondant ne l'entendait pas, il n'entendait plus rien. Il resta immobile sous le jet d'eau pendant un moment, passant sa main dans ses cheveux quelques fois, essuyant les gouttelettes qui se frayaient un chemin vers ses yeux. Tout à coup, il s'appuya contre le mur de la cabine et se laissa glisser, jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Miles se sentit exploser de l'intérieur, il se laissa aller à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer, encore et encore. Son visage était crispé, sa bouche s'ouvrait largement pour ne laisser échapper que quelques râles ponctués de tremblements. Miles laissait s'évacuer toutes les émotions qu'il emmagasinait dans la journée. Il procédait ainsi presque toutes les semaines, parfois même plusieurs fois en sept jours. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et baissa la tête. Alors qu'il se vidait de son mal-être, des voix, des bruits, se succédaient dans sa tête. C'était comme avoir une bombe dans la tête. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux, il étouffait sous l'eau chaude. Quand plus aucune larme n'osait couler, quand il n'y avait plus rien à pleurer, quand l'épuisement succédait à ce qu'appeler Miles « sa folie », ce dernier se relevait doucement, essuyait vigoureusement son visage et commençait sa toilette.

Ça ne finirait jamais. Chaque jour il fallait vivre avec. Et un jour il faudrait mourir avec…

Miles se posait chaque soir la même question : « Suis-je fou ? » Aucune réponse, évidemment. A 15ans c'était la même chose, mais il se disait que c'était sûrement du à l'adolescence. Le « mal de la jeunesse », un mal qui prenait tout le monde à cet âge. Mais à 24ans, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre si malade ? Le stress ? Le boulot ? En fait, il pouvait y avoir plusieurs réponses, mais aucune ne lui suffisait. Mais au fond de lui, il savait d'où venait le problème, il essayait juste de ne pas voir l'évidence, se forçait à ne pas chercher plus profondément… ça faisait beaucoup trop mal.

Miles enfila sa robe de chambre aux tons fuchsias, sortit de la salle de bain en essayant d'éviter son reflet dans la glace. Quelle idée aussi de poser des miroirs sur tous les murs de sa salle de bain… Il traversa de nouveau le hall pour se rendre à la cuisine. Le parquet grinça sous ses pas. Il atteignit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de whisky de la main droite, puis attrapa un verre à pied de la main gauche. Il se rendit dans le salon, laissa la lumière éteinte pour profiter des lumières de la ville qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis son immense baie vitrée. Il rejoignit le Colley aux poils longs et brillants sur le sofa, posa la bouteille sur une table basse en chêne, et se servit un verre. La chienne voulut repousser le verre de son museau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, juste un verre ! Me saouler me rendrait encore plus triste, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

Et il lui caressa la tête lentement tout en entamant son verre.

-Un « Dun Eideann », années 80, goût boisé, beaucoup de caractère, long en bouche. Sa couleur claire ne laisse vraiment pas supposer qu'il a un goût aussi riche………. Excellent.

**A Suivre…**


	2. Dear Mr Edgeworth

**21 Décembre, 12:30**

-Objection ! Votre Honneur, à l'évidence, la défense n'a pas d'autre choix que de se replier et de se tourner vers une plaidoirie dénuée de sens ! Ce que vous dites ne prouve rien ! clama Edgeworth en promenant un regard froid et narquois sur la défense.

- Objection accordée ! Maître réfléchissez avant de présenter des faits erronés ! *coup de marteau* Je ne vois pas de contradictions dans cette affaire. Je déclare l'accusé…coupable !*coup de marteau*

Edgeworth quitta la salle du tribunal l'air triomphant, quoiqu'au fond agacé… Perdre son temps pour des affaires si simples ! Il attrapa sa mallette et se dirigea vers la sortie quand une voix l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

-M. Edgeworth ! Monsieur !

Cette voix, Miles la reconnaitrait entre mille. Cette voix grave, un brin cassée, mais joyeuse…

-Inspecteur Gumshoe.

Le procureur ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter, laissant derrière lui un Gumshoe essoufflé, mais persévérant, le bougre…

-Hey monsieur, votre plaidoirie, un vrai chef d'œuvre ! Vous avez écrasé la défense ! Ce criminel est bien mieux là ou il est, maintenant !

-Vous avez trouvé le procès intéressant ? Hmm, avouons tout de même qu'il était lassant.

-C'est bizarre, sans vous vexer, monsieur, avant… Je veux dire, par le passé vous trouviez chaque affaire d'une importance capitale ! Qu'est-ce que vous disiez déjà ?...Hmm… « Chaque affaire est pour moi une opportunité de rétablir la vérité et faire baisser le taux de criminalité. Chaque affaire est bénéfique quand elle est menée à bien, et je m'en assurerais ! »

-J'ai dit ça ? Moi ? Répondit le jeune un peu perplexe. Il faut croire que ça à un peu changer depuis un moment. Certaines affaires sont moins palpitantes que d'autres…

-Vous voulez dire depuis l'arrivée de Wright ?

Edgeworth s'arrêta brusquement, et tourna la tête vers Dick. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et sévère, puis finit par dire :

-Et si nous allions déjeuner ?

Une demande pareille de la part du jeune avocat fit que Gumshoe en oublia la question qu'il lui avait posée. Evidemment, tout était calculé. Edgeworth n'eut pour réponse qu'un hochement de tête énergique et un rire saccadé qui cachait une gêne plutôt apparente…

« Quel pot de colle tout de même ! » pensa-t-il.

Dans un restaurant non loin du tribunal…

-Wow Ce restaurant est vraiment… particulier ! déclara Gumshoe

-Je mange toujours ici quand je suis pressé.

-Cet endroit est magnifique ! Les décorations sont… impressionnantes !

-C'est le style rococo, un art français qui date de l'époque de Marie-Antoinette, vous connaissez ?

La question qu'adressait le procureur à l'inspecteur n'était pas « Est-ce que vous savez qui est Marie-Antoinette ? » mais plutôt « Avez-vous un peu de culture générale ? ».

-Bien sûr ! La reine à la tête tranchée là !

-Entre autre…

« Inculte !! » se dit Miles à lui-même « Comment ose-t-il la nommer ainsi !... rah, qu'importe, quand il aura la bouche pleine au moins je serais dispensé de l'écouter… » Malheureusement, il était bien loin du compte…

-*croumsh* Cha fchait lonchtemps qu'ch'avais pas manché comme cha ! Délichieux ! Comment vous appelez cha décha ? Du… « Foie de rats » ?

-Du Foie GRAS, Gumshoe… Une des plus goûteuses spécialités françaises.

-des plus COÛTEUSES ? Mon gars combien ça coûte ?! Il tira le menu… 35 EUROS LE FOIE GRAS ?? Mais je n'ai pas de quoi le payer !!

Miles soupira d'exaspération. Mais il eut envie de se cacher sous la table lorsque Gumshoe appela un serveur pour essayer de négocier le pris de son plat. Honteux il se concentra sur son assiette de truffes à peine entamée. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Dick fit son cirque pendant un bon quart d'heure ; tous les clients se retournèrent. L'inspecteur ne connaissait donc pas ses bonnes manières ?! Déjà que sa tenue avait attiré les regards, son vocabulaire peu raffiné et ses manières mettaient les clients les plus distingués dans l'embarras, mais aucun ne rivalisait avec Miles.

Le jeune procureur était près à tout pour arrêter le massacre, même prêter de l'argent à ce bon à rien de détective… La note payée, Miles glissa un pourboire par chèque, c'était dire, avec beaucoup de zéro, espérant que le serveur ne s'étendit pas d'avantage sur le sujet et ne rapporta l'histoire à tous les malheureux qui avaient raté un spectacle pareil. C'était décidé, Miles ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici, en passant il lança à de futurs clients qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du restaurant :

-Leurs aliments ne sont pas frais, à votre place je ne tenterais pas ma chance.

-Et leurs prix exorbitants !!! ajouta Gumshoe

-(Il connaissait cet adjectif lui ?) Taisez-vous Gumshoe.

Miles se saisit d'un pan de la veste de « l'inspecteur bourdes » et le tira de l'autre côté de la rue. Son but ; fuir lâchement. Gumshoe ne savait plus où se mettre, Miles lui avait proposé de partager sa table pour la première fois, chose qu'il ne devait pas faire souvent, et lui, comment le remerciait-il ? En le gênant. Pour être gêné, Edgeworth était au comble de la gêne. Son teint était rouge pivoine. L'inspecteur avait raté une opportunité de se taire, encore.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de la rue. Miles monta dans sa voiture, referma la porte, et posa son front sur le volant. La journée commençait mal… Il allait démarrer quand il aperçut une enveloppe posée sur la place du mort. « Ce n'était pas là ce matin. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir oublié quelque chose ici… » Miles se pencha, attrapa l'enveloppe. Elle était assez légère, sûrement une simple lettre… Le facteur tentait-il un procédé innovent ? Edgeworth reposa l'enveloppe « Je verrais ça plus tard… » Et démarra. Il se rendit à son bureau qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes du tribunal. Il se rappela sur la route de ce que lui avait dit Gumshoe plus tôt « Vous voulez dire depuis l'arrivée de Wright ? ». Cet idiot avait sûrement dit ça sans chercher plus loin. Est-ce que l'arrivée de Wright avait changé le quotidien de Miles ? Evidemment. Est-ce qu'il rendait les affaires plus intéressantes ? Sans doute, il était plus tenace que les autres avocats de la défense que Miles avait du affronter. Etait-il à la hauteur d'Edgeworth ? Sûrement pas. Après tout, Wright n'avait que 3 affaires à son actif. Bien entendu sur les 3 affaires qu'il avait traitées, il en avait gagnées…trois. Mais tout cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était la chance du débutant comme on dit. Miles, lui, avait commencé sa carrière bien avant, il avait même traité d'une affaire contre le mentor de Wright, c'était dire. Il était connu comme le génie du barreau ! Les plus grands l'avouaient. Miles n'avait pas peur de Wright, il s'amusait avec lui, disons. L'affrontement valait le déplacement et il était aux premières loges. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres « Mais que faisait Wright en avocat de la défense ?! » Il le connaissait, enfant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa propre enfance, mais Wright, il s'en souvenait très clairement. Et ce dernier était plus attiré par l'art que par le système judiciaire. En effet, il était toujours accompagné de Larry Buttz alias « mister desaster and catastrophe »…

Edgeworth se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à son arrivée dans le Parking. Il y gara sa voiture sans trop se presser, reprit son attaché-case, rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche et sortit. De loin il pouvait apercevoir une femme avec un panier au bras. « Ah non ! Pas cette vendeuse de petits plats… Elle ne manque pas une occasion de me harceler… » Mais la dite vendeuse était bien trop occupée avec un jeune homme pour remarquer le procureur. Ce dernier en profita et se dirigea le plus vite possible dans son bureau. Il ouvrit, referma vite derrière lui et posa son front contre la porte.

-Quel début de journée épuisante décidemment…

-Déjà fatigué M. Edgeworth ?

Miles frissonna au son de la voix derrière lui. Toujours dos à la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce, il esquissa un petit sourire agacé :

-Je ne vous avez pas vu, madame.

Miles fit face à une demoiselle élégante mais à l'air strict. Cette dernière revêtait un ensemble marron orné de trois décorations, portait de jolies escarpins vernis et une longue écharpe rouge bien serrée autour du coup. Sa tenue, ses cheveux châtains lisses et renvoyés en arrière, lui donnait beaucoup d'allure. Elle inspirait le respect.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez gagné le procès de ce matin avec brio.

-En effet, les nouvelles vont vite.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas Edgeworth. Je ne suis pas à la tête du bureau du procureur pour rien.

-Mais je ne vous sous-estime pas Mlle Skye.

-Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous félicite bien sûr, vous savez comme moi, que l'affaire de ce matin était un jeu d'enfant. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on se réjouisse.

-Evidemment.

Lana Skye s'appuya contre le bureau d'Edgeworth en évitant de peu de faire tomber une sorte de figurine de samouraï et lui fit un léger sourire. Ces deux là se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient intimes, ils s'appréciaient et aimaient discuter. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment de leur vie privée, professionnalisme avant tout, mais il arrivait que la conversation dérive un peu. La sœur de Lana était le seul sujet de conversation qui faisait exception à la règle :

-Comment va votre petite sœur ? Ema, c'est ça ?

Lana dédia à Edgeworth se sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à sa sœur. Elle aimait énormément sa sœur, c'est tout ce qui lui restait.

-On ne peut mieux ! Elle fait des études pour entrer dans la police scientifique. Elle est vraiment décidée à réaliser son rêve, et elle ne manque pas de talent et d'ambition.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle réussira, elle est aussi douée que sa grande sœur.

-Je n'en doute pas. Vous savez elle me parle beaucoup de vous !

-Ah ?

-Elle fait une fixation sur vous si vous voulez mon avis. Vous êtes un modèle de réussite pour elle, avoir gravit les échelons du métier si vite et si tôt ! Elle ne rêve que de faire comme « Monsieur Edgeworth » ! Et puis il faut croire que vous plaisez à la gente féminine, même très jeune.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Miles était assez déconcerté, se moquait-elle de lui, où était-ce simplement amical ? Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux pendant un moment. Il régnait une douceur palpable dans la grande pièce aux teintes rosées. La baie vitrée était un peu ouverte, et une légère brise s'introduisit, faisant danser les rideaux de velours et de dentelles rougeâtres. On n'entendait que le bruit des frottements du tissu dans le bureau, ce dernier étant trop haut pour qu'on puisse entendre le vacarme de la ville. Nos deux avocats continuèrent de discuter dans cette atmosphère de paix. Les fleurs posées près de la fenêtre libérèrent leurs parfums… La conversation ne volait pas haut, tout comme la description du bureau… L'ambiance était peut-être un peu trop calme…

-Vous n'êtes quand même pas venue pour qu'on parle de votre sœur, si ?

Le visage de Lana se transforma et elle reprit son air sérieux de tout à l'heure, puis répondit à son subordonné :

-En effet, ce n'est pas la principale raison de ma venue. Je voulais vous parler… de vous.

-Vous comptez me confier une affaire ?

-Pas exactement, non. Je viens pour vous proposer…

Mademoiselle Skye marqua une petite pause, regarda Miles avec un œil maternel, avant d'ajouter :

-… de prendre des vacances.

Miles fut surpris par la demande de sa patronne. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interloqué. Prendre des vacances ? Que cela signifiait-il ?

-Vous… Ce n'est pas une façon déguisée pour me demander ma démission ou mon renvoie ?

-Non, non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Miles, écoutez, je fais ça pour vous et pour moi. Je vois bien que vous êtes mal ces derniers jours, ne me contredisez pas, vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme, vous êtes sur les nerfs, vous êtes susceptible… Plus que d'habitude ! Je ne dis pas que la qualité de votre travail en est affectée, mais je crois qu'il est préférable que vous preniez quelques jours de congés, vous n'en prenez jamais.

Miles crut entendre Gumshoe lui dire « …Vous monsieur, vous pouvez bien vous réserver un peu de temps ! Vous le mériterez bien ! », Il esquissa un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret ;

-Mais je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vacances--

-Je veux que vous preniez quelques jours de repos jusqu'au 28 Décembre compris. Déclara-t-elle assez sèchement.

-Jusqu'au… 28 compris, vous dites ?

Skye ne répondit pas tout de suite. Miles la dévisageait à présent. Il venait de comprendre… Lana avait raison, il l'avait sous-estimé sur ce coup là… Comment savait-elle pour le 28 Décembre ? Aurait-elle pris la peine de faire des recherches sur lui…?

-Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses… lui dit-il froidement.

-Miles, ne me forcez pas à vous supplier, car je ne le ferais pas. Je sais ce que c'est, je suis passée par là--

- Non vous ne savez pas !!!

Miles venait de perdre son sang froid… Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il avait apparemment parlé très fort car il fit sursauter le procureur en chef. Cette dernière sembla désolée et continua :

-Non, vous avez raison, moi j'ai encore Ema…

Elle n'y était pas du tout, quoi qu'elle ait vécu, rien ne ressemblait à son histoire, aucune histoire ne ressemblait à la sienne, ni ne s'en approchait. Elle ne pouvait comprendre. Cette conversation ne menait à rien.

-Restons-en là vous voulez, Mlle Skye. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision : Miles Edgeworth ne prendra pas de vacances !

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée… Lana ne se laissa pas faire et haussa le ton :

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pour vous prouver que vous êtes un être sans cœur qui n'éprouve rien ? Ou alors, quoi ? Prouver au monde que vous êtes infatigable, invulnérable ? Le grand procureur Miles Edgeworth n'a pas besoin de vacances, lui, c'est ça ? Et puis… Où allez-vous comme ça ?!

Edgeworth se tenait maintenant dans le couloir, Lana l'avait rattrapé. Tous deux se toisèrent du regard un instant. La patronne foudroyait son subordonné d'un regard dur, alors que lui, semblait indifférent. Il lui répondit avec dédain :

-Vous étiez entrain de m'offrir une semaine de vacances, non ? Je peux donc bien disposer pour cet après-midi. A demain Mademoiselle Skye, passez le bonjour à Ema de ma part.

Il prit l'escalier et disparut dans l'obscurité. Lana ne fit rien pour le retenir, elle s'avouait vaincue, pour cette fois. Il n'y avait que Edgeworth pour oser lui tenir tête, cependant, elle ne trouvait jamais ça déplacé et révoltant. Miles savait mener son monde par la baguette. Elle estimait tout de même qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de « ce monde là » car elle connaissait Miles. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas du présenter les choses de cette manière. Elle avait été trop directe…

**Toujours dans la même journée, en fin d'après-midi…**

Miles contemplait le lustre pendu au plafond de sa chambre. Il scrutait chaque détail, ses contours, ses arabesques, les cristaux qui le constituaient, le reflet du soleil qui s'y répercutaient… En fait, il essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Pesu était au parc en promenade à l'heure qu'il était. Miles avait raté le gardien de peu, s'il avait accéléré un peu plus, il l'aurait surpris à temps en train de sortir sa chienne et il aurait pu la balader lui-même, ça lui aurait changé les idées, et ça aurait fait plaisir à Pesu qui ne voyait son maître que tard le soir.

Miles n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Etait-il si simple de lire dans ses pensées, de voir qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Miles était-il si démonstratif ? Lana Skye s'en était rendu compte et s'inquiétait pour lui… ou pour la qualité de son travail… Gumshoe le suivait encore plus ses temps-ci…

Non, là il n'y avait pas de lien avec lui, sûrement même, cet imbécile d'inspecteur était trop bête pour se rendre compte qu'il portait une paire de chaussure dépareillée alors on ne voit pas comment il aurait pu se rendre compte que Miles avait un comportement différent…

Edgeworth se redressa sur son lit, et tourna la tête vers son armoire… La lettre… Il l'avait complètement oubliée ! Les mains dans les poches de sa chemise blanche, il se releva, et se rapprocha de l'armoire dont il ouvrit les portes. Miles était face à trois vestes pourpres semblables, une rangée de Chemises pliées, une autre de pantalons faits sur mesures, un tiroir rempli de broches précieuses, et un tiroir plus grand que les autres, fermé à clé. Miles dut plonger sa main deux fois de suite dans deux vestes différentes avant de tomber sur la bonne, qui contenait l'enveloppe jaunâtre.

Il la déposa sur sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en tira un nécessaire à lettres. Il se saisit d'un coupe-papier en argent orné d'une fleur de lys. Une fois l'enveloppe ouverte convenablement, il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en extirpa un bout de feuille blanche plié et froissé. Avant de la déplier, il eut une petite grimace. L'expéditeur aurait pu faire un effort de goût en choisissant son papier à lettre, certes. Mais ce qui le fit grimacer est l'idée qui lui était passé par la tête… Et si la lettre était en fait… une lettre d'amour ? Miles était pour la poésie, la littérature, il appréciait la délicatesse… Mais recevoir le courrier du cœur ? Non merci. L'intention aurait été gentille. Plus jeune, il lui est arrivé d'en recevoir, mais il se focalisait plus sur les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographes que contenait les lettres plutôt que les beaux sentiments que ces mots portaient, et il n'avait que de la pitié pour cette pauvre lettre défigurée, et en oubliait, qu'il était quand même assez rare de recevoir des lettre d'amours, et ne s'en réjouissait donc pas. En vieillissant, les femmes, ayant gagné en maturité et ayant dépassé le stade des crises hormonales, Miles pensait que ces dernières ne devait plus sauter sur le premier venue et donc qu'elles ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Edgeworth ne pensait pas être un « tombeur de ces dames », de toute façon, il ne se penchait pas plus sur les femmes non plus… Pour en revenir à notre lettre, Miles n'espérait qu'une chose, que l'expéditeur ne soit pas une certaine femme âgée qui perdait la tête, tout comme la vue…

Il fut étonné en découvrant qu'aucun signe ne présageait que cette lettre soit une lettre d'amour, ou une lettre écrite par une femme. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes brèves, écrites d'une main tremblante apparemment,…

Edgeworth tira une petite paire de lunettes en demi-lunes de la poche de sa chemise, et lut…

_« Mr. Edgeworth_

_Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi, vous étiez si jeune quand tout est arrivé. J'étais l'avocat de la défense dans l'affaire DL6. Affaire que vous n'avez sûrement pas oubliée, elle._

_J'ai des choses très importantes à vous dire à propos de l'affaire, c'est urgent._

_Retrouvons-nous le 24 Décembre vers minuit au lac gourd, près des barques à louer._

_Je sais que vous viendrez._

_Robert Hammond."_

Une goutte tomba sur la lettre, faisant couler l'encre encore fraîche. La main de Miles tremblait, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier. Il resta figé, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Ses yeux étaient maintenant rouges et s'emplissaient de larmes que le jeune homme ne contrôlait pas, et ne pouvait arrêter. Il resta ainsi, sans mot, sans qu'aucun sanglot ne dépasse le seuil de sa bouche. Un chaos intérieur régnait en lui, alors que la chambre restait silencieuse comme un cimetière. Dehors le ciel se teintait de rose, le soleil se couchait. Pesu allait bientôt rentrer, mais ça Miles n'y pensait pas. Il en oubliait Pesu, il en oubliait le temps qui passait, il en oubliait le sifflement de sa théière qui se faisait entendre de la cuisine, il en oubliait la lettre noyée par ses larmes, il en oubliait sa lèvre qui saignait, mordue par ses dents, il en oubliait les procès, Lana, Gumshoe, Phoenix… Il en oubliait le monde.

Il revenait 15ans en arrière, ne pensait qu'au principal mot de cette lettre… DL6…

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »

-Monsieur Edgeworth j'ai vu que vous étiez rentré ! J'ai votre Pesu ! La belle était toute excitée en voyant votre voiture dans le parking ! »

« Woof ! Woof !

-…

-…

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! » « Woof ! Woof ! » « Doucement ma grande… »

-Monsieur ? Vous êtes là ? Monsieur ?

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc….. »

…Un seul bruit résonnait dans sa tête… « PAN ! »

**-Flashforward-**

**Le 25 Décembre 10h32**

L'agent se rapprocha du jeune homme assis sur le banc poussiéreux et lui secoua l'épaule, d'abord doucement.

-Mr Edgeworth, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas entendu, vous avez de la visite.

Miles ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne se rendait pas compte de la présence de l'agent, et encore moins de sa main posée sur son épaule. Il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, son regard était vide et avait perdu de son éclat.

-Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ?

L'agent dut secouer le détenu un peu plus fort. Ce dernier ce retourna enfin vers lui, et lui destina son regard le plus noir, où fatigue et anxiété se reflétaient. L'agent eu un mouvement de recul assez vif ; il connaissait la colère du procureur de réputation et préféra ne pas abuser de son self-control.

-Je-Je… Quelqu'un est venu vous voir.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je-Je ne le connais p-pas, je crois que c'est un a-avocat, monsieur…

Quelqu'un avait enfin accepté son affaire ? Quelqu'un avait enfin décidé de le défendre ? Edgeworth n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était inattendu, incroyable… Il était pourtant persuadé que personne n'accepterai… Personne… Miles voulu vite savoir, « qui » ?

**A suivre….**


	3. Kids, don't do alcohol

**Chapitre III: Kids, don't do alcohol**

Après l'histoire de la lettre, Miles n'était plus vraiment lui-même, pour tout dire, c'était pire qu'avant. Alors qu'on aurait dit qu'il redoutait que le temps passe, désormais, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose ; que le 24 Décembre approche ! Au tribunal, il n'était pas très différent, ses procès étaient toujours des réussites, Skye ne lui parlait plus de prendre de vacances, et Gumshoe était toujours le même, malheureusement…

**24 Décembre 12 :25**

**Cabinet Wright & Co.**

Une douce odeur arriva jusqu'aux narines de l'homme étendu sur le canapé. Une douce odeur…de brûlé. Phoenix se réveilla en sursaut, et tomba aussitôt, renversant par la même occasion les quelques bouquins qui étaient éparpillés sur le siège. « Ah, ma tête….Que… ?! »

-Bonjour Nick ! Comme tu n'es pas rentrée hier soir j'avais deviné que tu étais resté à travailler au bureau toute la nuit ! Alors, j'ai décidé… De te faire à manger !!

Maya… Mais quelles idées pouvaient passer par la tête de cette adolescente ? La jeune fille portait son uniforme violet de toujours, et arborait un sourire malicieux, les bras tendus vers le jeune homme encore étalait par terre, lui agitant un panier repas sous le nez.

-Goûte-moi ça Nick ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Phoenix hésita, rien qu'à l'odeur, il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil… Le pire, c'est que Maya avait l'air tellement contente d'elle !... Non, en fait le pire c'est qu'il avait horriblement faim… En y repensant, le pire c'était de devoir manger ça… Mais si on réfléchit comme ça, le pire c'était d'être dans ce cabinet bien triste, pas bien réchauffé, d'être mal rasé, les cheveux ébouriffés, la veille de Noël, d'avoir 23 ans et de n'avoir pour compagnie ce soir, qu'une jeune adolescente écervelée et une plante verte du nom de Charlie… Les africains affamés, la couche d'ozone et les tigres blancs en voie de disparition faisaient pâle figure à côté.

-Ho Hé la Terre ! Nick ! Mange !

« Je me soumets au châtiment divin » pensa-t-il, pleurant intérieurement. Maya commença à déballer le panier repas, Phoenix sentit l'heure de sa mort approcher, lorsque… Et bien lorsque rien, malheureusement on ne peut pas toujours faire apparaitre un personnage ou arranger le scénario comme on le souhaiterait pour sauver le héros de l'histoire… Et puis dans ce cas là, Phoenix n'était pas le héros de notre histoire.

Le jeune avocat engloutit le repas préparé avec amour par la medium, essayant de penser à quelque chose de meilleur, de plus gourmant, de plus sucré, de plus… fuchsia ( ?). Phoenix s'étrangla :

-Imbécile ! Je sais que c'est bon mais en avalant si vite voilà ce qui arrive !

Phoenix finit de recracher ce qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Il se leva vite pour attraper un verre d'eau, et en profita pour s'en asperger le visage pour émerger. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux essayant de se recoiffer, si on peut dire de lui qu'il se coiffe… Phoenix regarda la pendule « 12h45 ? Il est tard pour se lever… J'ai beaucoup trop veillé hier soir. C'était idée de mettre un peu d'ordre dans toute cette paperasse. Oh et puis, aujourd'hui c'est férié pour moi ! Je ne vais tout de même pas travailler la veille de Noël ! Je ne m'appelle pas Miles Edgeworth… »

Tandis que Maya allait répondre au téléphone de sa voix criarde, Nick essayait de rajuster sa chemise mal boutonnée et son pantalon froissé. Il avait tenté de joindre Larry toute la journée d'hier pour l'inviter passer le réveillon chez lui avec Maya. Il aurait aimé sortir boire un verre, se vider la tête dans le brouhaha d'un bar, peut-être draguer quelques demoiselles, se sentir encore jeune, bête et … hétéro. Non vraiment il était temps de mettre les points sur les « I » ! Phoenix n'avait pas touché à une femme depuis un bon moment ! Et « depuis un bon moment » n'était pas une hyperbole… Il n'avait pas le temps de voir de filles ! Voilà la raison ! Enfin, voilà la raison que Nick s'obsédait à se répéter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas envie, il en avait autant envie qu'un homme normalement constitué. Le sujet était douloureux à aborder dans sa tête, et il n'en parlait à personne. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant Maya et lui assurait qu'il avait des rencarts, dissipant ainsi les soupçons de la jeune fille en ce qui concernait sa sexualité. Le problème était assez simple en fait, Phoenix n'avait pas trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. A son âge il pensait à se ranger, les petites aventures ne l'intéressaient pas. Il avait déjà donné avec Dahlia, et il en avait souffert affreusement. A cette époque, le jeune homme avait déclaré « Les filles sont toutes mauvaises ! Je déteste les filles ! » Et Larry ne cessait de le taquiner avec cette histoire qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Pourquoi ? Il avait été utilisé, trahit, bien roulé, salement baisé…

Phoenix croyait avoir aimé à cette époque, mais il avait tort, ça, ça ne s'appelait pas de l'amour. Avait-il déjà connut l'amour ?

Il avait déjà cherché la définition du mot amour dans plusieurs dictionnaires :

Désir enflammé de rester avec une personne. Envie passionnée de pouvoir seulement lui tenir la main. Pulsion incomprise de vouloir seulement entendre sa voix résonner dans la cage thoracique du sujet amoureux.

Monstre invisible qui grignote les entrailles, laissant partout des interrogations mielleuses. Malheur démesuré qui s'infiltre dans le cerveau du sujet, ne le laissant plus réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Maladie virale, passagère, parfois mortelle.

Envie de devenir avocat juste parce qu'un stupide gamin effronté vous a défendu pour une histoire de sous volés quand vous n'étiez encore qu'un enfant vous-même !!! ( ???)

STOOOOP ! Phoenix devait absolument changer de dictionnaires, dormir plus, prendre des vacances, voir des jupons… Le jeune avocat poussa un long soupir, s'étira longuement et se jeta de nouveau sur le canapé. La medium en herbe réapparut, les pommettes un peu rougeâtres de confusion. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre, embrouillée, ne sachant que penser, elle était entre la joie et la peine. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle, et lui demanda :

-Et bien Maya ? Qui c'était ? Un client ? Tu lui as dit qu'on ne prenait pas de dossier aujourd'hui ?

-Non Nick… C'était pas un client… C'était la maison.

-La maison ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oui la maison Nick… Ma maison. On m'a appelé de mon village pour venir passer Noël là-bas.

Phoenix en avait presque oublié que Maya avait encore de la famille. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas être seule au monde, il devait bien lui rester un grand parent, un oncle, une tante, quelqu'un.

-Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas passer le réveillon chez toi alors ? Bonne nouvelle !

Maya parut surprise, et d'un air embarrassé répondit :

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu vas te retrouver tout seul ce soir…

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureuse d'aller voir ta famille !

-Si bien sûr que si…

-Alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi voyons ! Fais pas ton idiote, je suis grand, comment tu crois que je passais Noël avant de te connaître ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas partir que je vais me retrouver seul et triste !

Phoenix lui dédia un sourire angélique et innocent, il avait débité tout ça sur un ton de petit garçon. La jeune demoiselle parut rassurée, lui renvoya son sourire et bondit de bonheur ;

-Super ! Alors je file à l'appartement faire mes valises et j'y vais tout de suite ! Je prendrais le train très tôt demain matin pour être de retour le plus vite possible, et être à l'heure pour te préparer ton petit déjeuner ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas sans moi !

Elle le serra dans ses bras, en un clin d'œil sortit du bureau en criant un au revoir strident mais enjoué pour finir par claquer la porte derrière elle. Phoenix baissa la tête en signe de défaite, la prit dans ses mains et le visage maintenant écarlate poussa un juron incompréhensible avec fureur et désespoir. Ce soir il serait finalement tout seul ! Il y a quelques minutes il se plaignait de devoir passer la soirée avec une enfant, et maintenant, il espérait que la plante verte ne s'y mette aussi et décrète qu'elle avait mieux à faire que tenir compagnie à un avocat célibataire frustré et mal aimé, et qu'elle préférait encore passer Noël avec son ami le saule pleureur, qui d'ailleurs pleurait moins que l'avocat. C'était à peine si le jeune homme ne se levait pas pour aller préparer sa propre corde et se pendre. Il rejoindrait Mia, qui devait sûrement plus s'amuser que lui. Là tout de suite il avait envie de serrer quelqu'un très fort dans ses bras, n'importe qui. Il regarda Charlie du coin de l'œil. La plante ne réagit pas. Non il n'était pas désespéré à ce point là… Il se leva machinalement, et fit quelques pas indécis dans la salle. Il fallait qu'il aille se rafraichir les idées, penser à autre chose, se dégourdisse le cerveau quelques temps. Et le meilleur endroit pour se crétiniser au point d'en oublier ses problèmes d'adolescent pré-pubère, c'était le pub…

Au même moment, non loin de là…

Gumshoe était au bord des larmes. Quelle semaine horrible il avait passé là. Une semaine de réprimandes de la part d'Edgeworth, c'est une semaine qu'il n'espérait à personne. Sept jours d'embarras, de frustration et de gêne… En dernier recours pour s'attirer la sympathie du procureur, il lui avait proposé de boire un verre avec lui pour Noël. C'était l'idée la plus bête qu'il n'ait jamais eu à l'esprit, et des idées, il n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup alors… Le jeune homme lui avait répondu avec mépris et cynisme :

-Quelle invitation déplacée… Vous n'espériez quand même pas que j'accepte ? Ça ne serait pas professionnel de ma part d'accepter un verre de la part d'un inspecteur. Comprenez. Et puis vous vous imaginez bien que j'ai mieux à faire le soir du réveillon que d'aller traîner dans quelque bar regorgeant d'alcooliques et de désœuvrés. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Et un coup de poignard en plus dans le cœur. Celui de Gumshoe avait du mal à se remettre de tous les coups qu'il avait dû encaisser. S'en était trop. Mais l'inspecteur n'y pouvait rien, ça avait toujours était ainsi depuis sa jeunesse, il était un peu comme le grand bêta musclé au grand cœur, il savait se faire respecter de ses recrus, mais bien vite tout le monde se moquait de lui dans son dos. L'inspecteur malheureusement, ou était-ce une chance ( ?), était un grand optimiste, ce qui l'aidait à garder la tête haute et à continuer à espérer… Pour ce soir, Noël allait encore se passer entre lui et sa bière. Il était habitué. Il préférait encore le passer au pub plutôt que dans son petit appartement minable, avec son poste de télévision antique, sa chaîne préhistorique, son réfrigérateur vide et son planché qui grinçait… Aujourd'hui le chef n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir sa tête, il lui avait donné sa journée. Dick essaya de positiver et de voir le bon côté de la chose… Il n'y en avait pas. Le travaille, c'était pénible, okey, mais ça l'occupait. Il décida de débuter le programme de sa soirée dès maintenant et d'aller se morfondre devant un verre, ou dans son cas, devant la bouteille. Un peu de changement ne lui aurait fait que du bien, il décida donc d'aller dans un bar différent cette fois. De toute manière, son enquête du jour l'avait emmené plus loin, l'obligeant à choisir un autre endroit où se saouler…

Il arriva en face d'un pub à l'anglaise, vraiment bien décoré et assez attrayant. Oublions le porte feuille, aujourd'hui c'était spéciale. Il entra un peu tendu comme on peut l'être quand on entre dans un endroit inconnu. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde, des jeunes comme des plus mûrs, certains au comptoir, d'autres autour de tables dispersées ici et là, buvant, s'aspergeant, fumant, inhalant, parlant, grommelant, débattant, se contredisant, regardant la télé, suivant le match, fixant l'écran… Un décor de bar comme on les connait quand on est un habitué. Quelques visages n'était pas inconnus à l'inspecteur, mais personne de vraiment intéressant. Il s'installa face au barman et commanda une bière. Il ne fixa pas bien longtemps son verre avant de l'entamer par gros goulots. Il poussa un petit soupire de contentement et en commanda un autre.

La porte se rouvrit au fond de la pièce tandis que l'inspecteur noyait sa peine. La porte ne se refermât qu'après un petit moment, de manière maladroite et indécise. La personne qui venait d'entrer, fit quelques pas en avant, des pas tremblant, des pas de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais franchit la porte d'un bar, où alors qui ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Gumshoe ne se souciait pas de ce qui se passait dans son dos, mais s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et se serait retourné pour assister au spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait le nouveau venu. Ce dernier pour son plus grand plaisir, n'intéressait personne, mais cela ne diminuait pas son embarras. Il se dirigea vers une table assez éloignée des autres clients, tapit dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne savait pas trop s'il fallait se lever et commander au comptoir ou si un serveur allait venir se déplacer pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il préféra tout de même attendre un peu, et par chance, un jeune garçon se dirigeait vers lui, un plateau à la main.

-Que puis-je vous servir ?

Phoenix hésita pendant une seconde. Il voulait commander quelque chose de différent qu'une bière… Mais quoi ? Il jeta un vif coup d'œil au tableau noir et répondit :

-Je prendrais le cocktail de la maison.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, Gumshoe continuait de boire, encore et encore, il ne s'enivrait pas facilement, et il avait encore de la marge avant de perdre la tête. Il était toutefois assez euphorique, l'alcool faisait ça aussi. Son bon cœur s'enivra lui, et il voulut offrir un verre à quelqu'un. Il se tourna vers les clients, et les regarda tous un par un, aucun ne retint vraiment son regard, sauf un… Et on se doute bien sur qui son choix se porta. Dick eu un doute pendant un moment, une drôle d'impression. L'impression, de connaître l'homme au fond du pub. Il revint vite à la réalité, pensant qu'il ne pouvait se payer le luxe d'offrir un verre à quelqu'un. De plus, il commençait à y voir plus clair… L'homme au fond, oui, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre une rafale de vent tellement puissante que ses cheveux s'en souvenaient, cette homme aux yeux noisettes, à l'air plutôt banal (à part peut-être la coupe de cheveux)… Seuls ses vêtements ne lui paraissaient pas familiers, en fait s'il se souvient bien, il ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu autrement que de son ridicule costume bleu flashy… Cet homme…

-Hey ! Mon gars !

Phoenix venait de recevoir son cocktail et d'y poser les lèvres quand un énergumène s'exclama vers sa direction. Il sursauta. Il connaissait cette voix. Il espérait juste que l'homme ne s'adressa pas à lui en réalité ou que c'était juste un habitué un peu trop imbibé qui n'avait plus toute sa tête. Mais cette voix décidément il la connaissait, il ne pouvait le nier. Il essaya de regarder plus en détails l'homme qui l'appelait. Ce grand blouson kaki, cette carrure, ce visage mal rasé aux traits bruts, ces cheveux drôlement coiffés (il pouvait parler)… Non… Si ? L'homme se rapprocha de lui, son visage affichait un grand sourire. Il titubait un peu, tout en se grattant la tête de son geste compulsif… Aucun doute, c'était ce vieux Gumshoe.

-Inspecteur ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

-Hey moi non plus mon gars ! Je pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à venir dans ce genre d'endroit !

Phoenix aurait voulu répondre « Heh, quand on est mal, il n'y a plus de « ce genre d'endroit ». Quand on est mal, on peut finir partout » Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes de cœur à l'inspecteur, qu'il ne côtoyait de plus que depuis trois affaires et qu'il ne voyait pas en dehors. Et puis il aurait fallut lui raconter sa vie et lui dire à quel point elle était pitoyable. Mais quand on est mal, on peut finir partout pas vrai ? C'est ainsi que Phoenix finit dans les bras du pauvre Gumshoe, enfin pas littéralement, il aurait pu, mais je n'ai jamais annoncé qu'il y aurait du Gumshoe x Phoenix dans cette histoire, right ?

C'est ainsi que l'après-midi fut entamée, déjà à 15h, nos deux jeunes hommes étaient bien mais vraiment bien saoul, on n'aurait pas pu voir plus saoul, rouges de la tête au pied, d'abord surexcités, prêts à se lever et à danser, puis énervés, prêts à frapper ceux qui se levaient et dansaient, et enfin tristes, mélancoliques, en bref retour à la case départ, mais avec de l'alcool en plus. Phoenix radotait, se plaignait de tout, de son boulot à la couleur de sa chemise, puis Gumshoe posa la question taboue :

-Hey *hips* Et vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? (Et oui même saoul, ça se vouvoie)

-Rien ! Que dalle ! Le trou noir ! *hips* Et tout ça c'est sa faute !

-Sa faute ?

-Ouais ! SA faute ! *hips* Pourquoi il est entré dans ma vie comme ça, merde…

-Expliquez-vous ?... *hips*

-J'arrive pas à… à… à…

-…Bander ?

-Ouais ! C'est ça ! Et ça avec n'importe quelle fille. Parce que je pense plus qu'à lui, et les autres *pfft* -il fit un signe de la main, la levant puis la rabaissant aussitôt- Voilà quoi… Et puis pourquoi moi ?

-Il fait cette effet là tout le monde mon vieux… -Gumshoe avala encore une gorgée-

-Aha ! Je suis pas le seul hein ! Ses cheveux fins et clairs, ses yeux perçants, son regard froid, ses mains fines, son charisme, son… son… son…

-…Truc à froufrou ?

-Ouais sa cravate bizarre là ! Fin tout quoi ! Il fait chier à être si beau ! Pourquoi ? Hein ? Et puis, quoi, j'aime pas les mecs ! Ouais ! J'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs ! Je suis normal, banal, je demande que des petits plaisirs… C-C'était qu'un ami, rien qu'un ami, je l'ai idéalisé parce que je le voyais plus. Mais j'ai ses pulsions de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser, de le garder près de moi… Pourquoi ?

Il vida la bouteille en face de lui d'une traite, devant un inspecteur qui n'arrivait plus trop à suivre le fil de sa pensée, et qui restait hébété.

-… Et puis j'ai essayé de le retrouver. Lors de son premier procès, j'étais là ! J'étais dans la bibliothèque du tribunal, j'espérais le voir à la sortie, lui parler. Rien, j'ai pas pu. Alors je suis revenu plusieurs fois. Et là j'ai rencontré cette fille, qui me disait qu'elle m'aimait, que c'était le coup de foudre, et moi, j'étais là désespéré, je voulais juste me prouver que j'étais pas obsédé par ce gars. J'ai voulu la croire, j'ai voulu l'aimer, et puis… Et puis…

Phoenix laissa tomber sa tête sur le comptoir, fatigué, il avait trop parlé, sa tête lui faisait mal, son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait explosé, tout était sorti si vite, ses paroles devançaient sa pensée, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était allé trop vite pour lui, il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de conclure. Il ne voulait pas de conclusion à son histoire, c'était trop… Trop compliqué…

-Hey, vous, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous arrêtiez de boire maintenant, c'est le dernier verre que je vous sers, lança le barman à un Phoenix pitoyable.

Ce dernier leva la main comme pour acquiescer, le front toujours contre le comptoir mouillé. Il finit par régler, laissant Gumshoe complètement affalé sur sa chaise. Quand il sortit du pub, il était déjà 17h, et il faisait déjà bien sombre. Le soleil se couchait et teintait de rose orange le ciel clair. Phoenix aimait bien les tons de la soirée. Il marcha machinalement, titubant, se cognant l'épaule contre le mur de temps en temps. Il marcha ainsi longtemps, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, des pensées diverses et variées circulants dans sa tête, l'enflant, la fatiguant. On aurait dit qu'un torrent de réflexions s'abattait dans son cerveau. Le bruit de cette pluie diluvienne le tenait éveillé. Il finit par se retrouver dans un parc dont l'herbe était givrée. Les gens le quittaient peu à peu, entraînant leurs enfants de force, les faisant descendre des balançoires et autres jeux. Nick en profita pour aller s'assoir sur l'une de ces balançoires. Il se balança un peu, pendant un moment, les yeux baissés. Des larmes voulaient s'échapper de ses globes. Il les retint. Non, il ne devait pas… Phoenix regarda les quelques couples qui s'en allaient main dans la main, bras-dessus bras-dessous, enlacés. Ces couples tout à fait normaux, qui se fondaient dans le décor. Un homme, une femme. Ils ne dérangeaient personne, ils avaient l'air heureux, partageaient un bonheur simple et doux. L'avocat de la défense eut un haut-le-cœur, et vomit dans une poubelle non loin. Ecœuré lui-même, il se dirigea vers le lac, et se rinça le visage abondamment. Il regarda son reflet déformé par les ondulations de l'eau, il le fixa jusqu'à ce que l'eau se soit calmée. Ses cheveux également mouillés retombaient à présent sur son visage, mettant à l'évidence une certaine longueur. Lui, Phoenix Wright, était un homme normal, un avocat tout simple, qui voulait juste gagner sa vie honnêtement et ne pas se compliquer la vie. C'était trop demander ?

Brusquement, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se cacha instinctivement derrière un buisson. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit dans cet état là... Il ne savait pas qui était la personne qui venait d'approcher, et ne voulut pas le savoir. Mais tout en s'éloignant discrètement, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre ce que disait l'individu.

-Il est encore tôt. Je ferais mieux de repasser, je vais avoir froid à attendre ici pendant des heures… Ah, je n'ai vraiment rien de mieux à faire.

Phoenix sentit de la fatigue, de la peur aussi, et une immense tristesse dans la voix de l'homme. Il aurait pu reconnaitre cette voix, mais il pensait que sa tête et l'alcool lui jouait encore un mauvais tour, et préféra ne pas y penser. Il quitta le parc silencieusement, et retourna chez lui. Il ne neigea pas ce soir là. Ce Noël était bien étrange. Bien silencieux. Phoenix ne retourna pas au pub, mais recroisa Dick sur son chemin, il lui fit promettre de ne parler de cette lamentable soirée à personne, mais de toute façon, l'inspecteur avait été tellement saoul, qu'il n'avait rien retenu de sa conversation avec l'avocat, et qu'il aura du mal demain à se souvenir de cette histoire.

Phoenix grimpa les marches de l'immeuble où il habitait avec peine. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur de son appartement, il s'affala sur son canapé, alluma la télé avec ses chaînes spéciales Noël, et mit en marche la guirlande chantante qui lui tapait sur les nerfs que Maya lui avait offert pour décorer son petit sapin. Plus tard, emmitouflé dans une couverture rayée, il s'installa près de sa fenêtre. Sa respiration formait de la buée, sur la vitre, qui scintillait à la pâle clarté d'un réverbère, unique source de lumière aux alentours.

**23 :59**

-Joyeux Noël, Phoenix.

Il traça un nom sur la vitre avec son doigt, l'œil mélancolique.

Joyeux Noël…

…Joyeux…

…Noël.

**PAN !**


	4. Merry Xmas

**Chapitre 4 : Merry X-mas**

**Minuit pile.**

Miles regarda encore sa montre. Il était à l'heure, pile à l'heure. Il était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt ce soir-là, rongé par la curiosité et l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce que voulait lui dire l'avocat, mais il n'avait pas été assez bête pour rester planté là dans le froid. Il était finalement rentré chez lui, et était repartit plus tard dans la nuit. Le jeune procureur portait son long manteau bleu-mauve, qui pourtant ne lui tenait pas assez chaud, mais peut lui importait, il n'avait pas froid ce soir. Il tournait le dos à la cabane près du lac, fixant les reflets dans l'eau. Il faisait noir, trop noir, pour qu'il puisse y voir son image… Ces derniers jours depuis la réception de la lettre, il n'avait pensé qu'à ça. Toutes ses pensées étaient dédiées à la lettre, à l'affaire DL6, au jour de Noël, à son père… Ce qu'il trouvait ironique était la date de la rencontre. Le réveillon de Noël, on aurait dit une mauvaise série télévisée ; la vérité allait lui être offerte comme un cadeau de Noël, le seul cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais espéré et qu'il n'ait jamais eu depuis de longues années. Il eut alors une idée qui lui déplut fortement… Et si c'était un canular ? Une mauvaise blague ? Non, l'homme qui lui avait écrit la lettre avait l'air sérieux, et avait l'air d'en savoir assez pour que ce ne soit pas une stupide blague. Miles espérait vivement ne pas voir arriver Hammond en tenue de père noël…

Tout d'un coup il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Un homme se tenait face à lui dans les ténèbres. Miles n'aurait su dire d'où l'homme était arrivé, comme il ne pouvait pas dire à quoi il ressemblait. Mais ce n'était pas ça l'important. Les feuillages ici étaient si épais que les faibles rayons lumineux de la lune ne pouvaient s'y frayer un chemin. A première vue, l'avocat était de taille moyenne, et pas bien gros, il était emmitouflé dans un grand manteau bien simple. Il paraissait assez âgé, on pouvait distinguer quelques rides sur sa figure, ses cheveux paraissaient clairs, mais Miles n'arrivait pas à voir exactement de quelle couleur ils étaient. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et n'en avait pas entendu beaucoup parlé en dehors de l'affaire DL6. Mais Edgeworth ne pensait qu'à une chose, le sujet de leur conversation ; Blond, brun, petit, grand, trapu ou maigre, quelle importance, cela lui était égal. Il voulait savoir. Comprendre.

-Bonsoir Mr Edgeworth.

-Bonsoir.

Miles serra la main que lui tendit l'avocat de la défense. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait parler, poser des questions ou attendre que l'homme commence à parler. Alors qu'il paraissait confus, ce dernier lui dit :

-Nous parlerons une fois sur l'eau si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Miles trouvait l'idée étrange. Pourquoi tant de manières ? Puis il se dit que les informations qu'il allait lui confier était peut-être trop privées pour risquer de se faire entendre… Tout de même, le lieu était déjà bien isolé… Edgeworth ne voyait pas l'intérêt de contrarier l'homme en face de lui et le suivit. Ils montèrent donc dans une des barques et ramèrent pendant un moment en silence. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, pourtant Edgeworth trouvait ce silence assourdissant. Il ne supportait plus le mutisme de son correspondant. Le sang lui montait à la tête, il mourrait d'envie de savoir… Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait des réponses à ses questions. Des années qu'il était enchaîné à ce secret trop pesant, des années qu'il en mourrait, des années qu'il cauchemardait… Pas un nuage dans le ciel, pas un bruit aux alentours, aucune présence humaine. Le lac était noir, aussi noir que les pensées de Miles et aussi calme que le jeune avocat était agitait mentalement. L'autre homme semblait perturbé également, il tremblait un peu, son visage tournait vers la rive. Miles n'osait pas parler, l'homme semblait attendre le bon moment… Miles essaya de se concentrer sur les vagues que formait la barque dans l'eau sombre. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était au plus mal et qu'il ne pouvait extérioriser ses maux. Il se concentrait sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, faisait le vide dans son esprit, se calmer. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas tout le temps, et dans ce cas là, c'était un échec. Il entendait résonner dans sa tête, des voix, trois voix distinctes. Il avait du mal à respirer, sentait qu'il devait faire un immense effort pour amener de l'air dans ses poumons, comme s'il n'y avait plus assez d'air autour de lui, comme ci… Comme ci on « lui volait son oxygène »…

-Levez-vous maintenant, s'il vous plait.

Miles s'exécuta sans mot dire et se tenait maintenant debout face à l'homme, chacun positionné à un des deux bouts de la barque.

_**-**_Ça fait quoi, 15 ans ?

Miles comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de savoir et répondit presque aussitôt ;

-A Peu près, oui.

-C'est long, 15 ans. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme j'ai souffert.

De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit affecté par cette histoire. Il n'a pas connut l'horreur de l'affaire et n'a fait que défendre le principal suspect.

-Vous avez… souffert ?

-Et maintenant, l'occasion parfaite s'offre à moi…

L'homme marqua un petit silence, un silence glacial et effrayant, tout s'enchainait maintenant si vite pour Miles qu'il n'avait pas le temps de comprendre tout ce qui était en train de se passer. L'homme passa sa main sous son manteau.

-… Enfin… je tiens ma revanche.

Et avant que le jeune avocat ne fasse un mouvement, avant même que son cerveau assimile tout ce que le vieil homme lui disait, ce dernier sortit un revolver, et le pointa vers Edgeworth.

-Joyeux Noël !

Le coup partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Miles n'eut pas le temps de se protéger ou même de penser à éviter le coup. Mais soit l'homme était un très mauvais viseur, soit ce n'était pas lui qu'il prenait pour cible, car la balle disparut dans l'eau. L'homme face au jeune procureur venait de tirer un coup dans le lac. Etait-ce pour l'effrayer ? Miles restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés, sans voix, sans pensée. Juste après le vacarme produit par le coup de feu, le tireur se laissa tomber dans l'eau, et Miles le vit disparaitre dans les ténèbres abyssales. Abasourdit, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qui venait de produire ce bruit, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avocat était tombé à l'eau, avait-il agit de son propre chef ? Ou avait-il été tiré, poussé par quelque chose, quelqu'un ? Et que voulait-il dire tout à l'heure, par « tenir sa vengeance » ? Miles regarda l'endroit d'où Hammond avait plongé, quelque chose était par terre. Il ramassa l'objet inconsciemment, et lorsqu'il vit, comprit ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains nues, il comprit encore moins… Non… Qu'est-ce que… ?!

**Un bruit de coup de feu résonna dans sa tête…**

**Tout était sombre…**

**On ne pouvait plus respirer…**

**La faiblesse, la peur, l'incompréhension envahit Miles…**

**« Eloignez-vous de mon père !!! »**

… **PAN !....**

**-AaAaAaAAaaAaAAaAAaaaAAAAaaAAaAaAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

* * *

**_Heure : ??? Date : 25 Décembre_**

_Tululululululululu…Tululululululu…Tulululu--_

-*Bip* Hmm…Allô ?

-Inspecteur Gumshoe ?! Venez-vite.

-Quoi … ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Vous savez qu'on est à peine le jour de Noël là ?

-C'est urgent inspecteur ! Levez-vous bon sang !

-Ne me dites pas qu'un voleur s'est encore introduit dans une maison en tenue de père noël…

-Pire ! Il y a eu un meurtre ! Au lac Gourd !

-Q-Quoi ? Un meurtre ? Qui ? Comment ?

-On n'en sait pas plus, il y a un témoin, qui vient de nous appeler. Il a pu décrire un peu le meurtrier… Et…

-Et quoi ?

-Je crois… D'après la description… Nous pensons fortement qu'il s'agirait… Du procureur Monsieur Miles Edgeworth.

-Q-Q-Quuuuuuooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???!

L'inspecteur en tomba de son lit, faisant grincer effroyablement le plancher de sa chambre à coucher. Le téléphone pendait au bout de son fil, les draps étaient étalés par terre, le pauvre inspecteur sentait son cœur lâcher. Il se leva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, se changea à une vitesse inimaginable, enfila son blouson kaki et partit chercher sa voiture de police… Pendant sa couse, il se répétait inlassablement les même phrases : « Non, ce n'est pas lui, on s'est trompé, ce n'est pas lui… Il a du se défendre, il a essayé de se protéger… Ce n'est pas lui, il n'en est pas capable… Monsieur Edgeworth, Monsieur Edgeworth… » Les sirènes se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans le quartier, pour finir par se rejoindre sur la même route, direction le parc. Le bruit des moteurs, le crissement des roues, les voix des agents de polices, tout se mua en un vacarme semblant annoncer l'apocalypse. La ville dormait paisiblement, alors que le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de Gumshoe… Pourquoi ? Comment ?... Mais le plus important pour lui, était de retrouver Monsieur Edgeworth, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait rien fait, que tout cela n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Il avait envie de s'arrêter chez le procureur, de tambouriner à sa porte, et de sourire en le voyant lui ouvrir la porte, les yeux pleins de sommeil, une robe de chambre vite enfilée sur le dos, les cheveux ébouriffés, les pommettes cramoisies. Il serait rassuré en le voyant lui crier que ce n'était pas une heure pour déranger les gens, qu'il allait lui faire baisser son salaire et qu'il allait le poursuivre pour harcèlement…

Monsieur…

Monsieur Edgeworth, je vous en prie…

Non…

Miles était retournait à terre. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la jeune femme, témoin de la scène, qui hurlait encore au téléphone et qui essayait de se cacher derrière sa caravane. Il entendait comme un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Il tenait toujours aussi fermement le revolver dans sa main. Il titubait, voyait flou. Miles finit par s'appuyer contre un arbre quand il entendit le bruit des sirènes se rapprocher. Il eut un sourire crispé, il avait envie de rire, rire de sa stupidité, de sa naïveté, de son manque total de compréhension face à ce qui était en train de se produire, rire de sa faiblesse, de sa fragilité. Pleurer, pleurer à en crever… Tout s'enchaîna avec difficulté, comme un vieux CD très rayé introduit dans une chaîne qui essaye avec peine d'en lire le contenu. Des pistes sautaient, d'autres passaient trop vite, certaines avaient du mal à commencer, les voix se déformaient, la musique ne devenait plus que du bruit, les paroles des gémissements, et enfin la machine recracha le parasite. Gumshoe n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était la fin du monde. Il arrêta un de ses collègues qui allait mettre les menottes à Miles. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air las, fatigué, désespéré, résolu. L'inspecteur décida de lui mettre les fers lui-même… Personne n'avait le droit d'arrêter Miles. Il ne considérait pas qu'il en avait plus le droit que les autres, juste qu'il savait qu'il détesterait toujours celui qui allait le faire, et préférait se haïr lui-même… Gumshoe ne pensait pas qu'il toucherait les mains de son procureur dans de telles conditions. Il resta calme, sérieux, digne, peiné, effondré, détruit. Le contact de l'acier glacé sortit quelque peu Miles de sa léthargie. Il regarda autour de lui, vit que certains chuchotaient, d'autres le regardaient bizarrement … Beaucoup avaient l'air dérouté et ne savaient comment réagir. Edgeworth les regarda de l'air le plus froid dont il était capable et leur cracha :

-Et bien messieurs. La fête de Noël est fini, faites votre travail convenablement.

Ce Noël était une grosse farce, une farce de très mauvais goût, plus lourde que du foie gras, plus forte que du champagne, plus froide que la neige, plus seule qu'un chien sans son maître, plus compliquée que les décorations d'un sapin. On ne pouvait le nier, sur ce coup-là, le Père Noël avait vraiment été une ordure.

Joyeux Noël, quelle blague…

* * *

**Même jour, 10 :25**

Miles venait de passer les pires heures de sa vie… Non, tout bien réfléchi ce n'était pas les pires, mais les plus gênantes et inconfortables. Il passa le petit matin de Noël dans une cellule froide, poussiéreuse, vide, lugubre. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer intérieurement… La scène de tout à l'heure, il se la repassa plusieurs fois dans la tête… Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit… Cette nuit blanche avait été la plus longue de toute sa vie. On lui avait expliqué qu'il était arrêté pour le meurtre de Robert Hammond et que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pourrait être retenu contre lui lors de son procès…

Passée les premières heures où il pensait à l'affaire DL6 et à l'étrange rencontre qu'il avait faite, il s'était mis à penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait sûrement dû tout suivre aux informations. « Miles Edgeworth jeune procureur reconnut se retrouvait de l'autre côté du miroir, les mains liées, le cœur serré, la bouche cousue, les yeux embrumés », c'était un scoop qu'aucun journaliste n'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Il avait sûrement dû faire la une des journaux. Sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup. Déjà que beaucoup de rumeurs couraient autour de lui, sa réputation cette fois serait trainée dans la boue. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était que l'autre imbécile le sache… Il perdrait toute crédibilité face à lui…si jamais il s'en sortait. Que pensait-il de tout ça ? Le croyait-il capable de meurtre ? Ils avaient été amis en l'espace d'un an, cela comptait-il pour lui ? Dans ce cas, cela l'affectait-il qu'un ami d'enfance se retrouve en prison ? Phoenix Wright, en avait-il quelque chose à faire de la vie de Miles Edgeworth ?

**10h35**

…..Le suspect pénétra dans la salle précipitamment. Quelqu'un était venu l'aider ! Qui ? Il se figea aussitôt quand il aperçut de loin le visage de l'avocat en question. Le sort s'acharnait-il toujours contre lui ? Il aurait préféré voir Gumshoe pleurnicher derrière la vitre, ou même être face à face avec l'homme qui avait faillit lui tirer dessus, il était prêt à tout subir… Tout, tout mais pas ça… Phoenix qui semblait en pleine conversation avec la medium, venait d'apercevoir le jeune procureur au fond de la salle. Mais ce dernier avait un comportement plus qu'étrange… Il se redirigeait vers l'entrée.

-Hey ! Edgeworth revenez-ici !

Miles lâcha la poignée de la porte fébrilement. Raide, il se tourna de nouveau vers la tête d'hérisson, et avança non sans difficulté. Il s'assit devant lui, et les yeux baissés vers lui, essayant de contenir sa colère, il articula :

-Que faites-vous ici ?!

La question entraîna des murmures entre les deux jeunes gens. Miles ne supportait pas ça. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de son pantalon. Il avait fallut que ses pires craintes deviennent réalité. Pourquoi était-il là, toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Par moment, il le trouvait plus embêtant encore que Larry. Il ajouta :

-Alors vous êtes venu rire de l'avocat déchu ? Et bien riez ! Riez !

Ses interlocuteurs semblèrent surpris, ils écarquillèrent tout deux les yeux et continuèrent de fixer le suspect. Miles sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il pensait avoir traversé le pire, mais là, il touchait le fond. Cela les amusait-ils tant de le dévisager comme une bête de foire derrière sa cage ? Edgeworth était à bout de nerfs, il ne se contrôlait pas, ou presque pas.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ne riez-vous pas ?

Maya se pencha vers l'avocat en costume bleu et lui dit tout bas « Nick… Doit-on rire ? »

« Non, c'est un piège, ris et il se mettra en colère… Ou éclatera en sanglots. » L'avocat tourna de nouveau la tête vers le jeune homme à la veste fuchsia, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Edgeworth. Nous n'avons pas le temps de venir vous voir simplement pour rire de vous.

Miles ne répondit pas tout de suite, soutint le regard de Wright, et lui répondit froidement :

-Bien sûr que si…

Il marqua une pose, puis ajouta, moins sûr de lui :

-J'espérais que vous ne viendrez pas. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez… Pas comme ça.

Miles avait du faire un effort incommensurable pour réussir à avouer ça au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas été très clair, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas paraître vulnérable face à Wright. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se confier à lui… Phoenix ne parut pas surpris par la remarque du procureur, et se mit à fouiller dans sa poche, pour en sortir un petit objet qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'accrocher à sa veste. Il tendit l'objet à Miles et l'agita sous son nez d'un air sérieux ;

-Votre badge d'avocat ?

Miles ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Se moquait-il de lui ? Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter…

-Edgeworth.

Sa voix raisonnait dans la salle vide. Miles en oubliait presque la présence de Maya, et ne voyait plus que Phoenix assis devant lui, et son badge qui luisait à la lumière blanc cassée des néons. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de limite entre eux, plus de mur, plus de vitre, ils étaient face à face, seulement lui et Wright.

-Laissez-moi vous défendre.

Il avait l'air confiant en disant ça… Il ne se moquait pas de lui… Quel imbécile. Miles fut extrêmement touché par la proposition de Phoenix, et extrêmement vexé. Il essaya de répondre au plus vite pour ne pas laisser paraitre sa surprise. Il se força à rire… Il se détestait quand il était comme ça…

-Hah ! Hah hah !

Et reprit aussitôt son air sérieux et indifférent : -Elle est bonne, Wright. Mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?! S'emporta la jeune adolescente.

-Moi ? Faire confiance à un bon à rien d'avocat avec seulement trois procès à son actif? Jamais !

Il ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qu'il disait, tout sortait comme un flot que personne ne pourrait arrêter, il craquait.

- Mon cas est désespéré, Wright. Chaque avocat à qui j'ai pu m'adresser m'a laissé tomber. C'est compréhensible, ils ont trop peur de perdre. Et je commence à penser qu'il se pourrait bien que ce soit ma faute. Après tout, j'ai pu avoir un verdict coupable pour chacun de leurs clients auparavant.

-Je ne peux pas y croire !

-…De plus, je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqué dans cette affaire… Surtout vous, je ne peux vous faire subir ça…

Non, il ne voulait absolument pas. Pas lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour lui, qu'il connaisse son passé, qu'il le voit tel qu'il était vraiment, faible et craintif. Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes, ses histoires, ses démons. Il trouvait son propre sentiment étrange… Pourquoi voulait-il épargner à Wright sa souffrance ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la partager avec lui ? Wright… Wright…

Phoenix, quoiqu'un peu décontenancé, essayait de garder les idées claires, et ne renonçait pas à son plan ;

-Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ne comprenait-il donc pas le message ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à savoir ? Ce n'était pas ses oignons, et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il lui faire ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Duh ! On va vous aider ! C'est pour ça ! Laissa échapper la gamine en violet.

Arrêtez … Non… Ne dîtes pas ça… Ne me laissez pas espérer… Ne me laissez pas croire que…

- M'aider ? Vous ? Ne soyez pas ridicule.

-Pardon… ?

-Vous êtes un novice ! Vous n'avez participé qu'à trois procès !

-hey !

-Evidemment, vous avez eu de la chance, le coupa-t-il, et les avez gagné tous trois… Mais un jour viendra où vous n'aurez plus de chance ! Il vous faut plus d'expérience Wright !

Phoenix se figea. Il avait frappé là ou ça faisait mal. Il resta silencieux, ne répliqua pas, ce qui énerva encore plus son apprenti.

Cet interrogatoire allait-il durer encore longtemps ? Quelle plaie…

Au bout d'un moment, Wright recouvra la parole, et demanda ;

-Le meurtre a eu lieu au lac Gourd, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Tard la nuit dernière.

-Le lac est loin de votre bureau et du tribunal… Pourquoi étiez-vous sur les lieux ?

Miles ne supporta pas l'allusion comme quoi sa vie se limitait au tribunal et à son bureau, quoiqu'il n'ait pas tort… Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui raconter la véritable raison de son déplacement. Il ne lui restait déjà pas énormément de vie privée, il ne voulait pas non plus afficher ses tourments au public.

-Je n'ai pas à vous le dire.

-Monsieur Edgeworth… Vous… Vous n'avez pas vraiment… Demanda Maya.

Il lui fallait une bonne raison de se rendre au lac et vite. Il ne voulait pas que Wright doute de son innocence… Il réfléchit très vite, et se rappela de ce qu'il avait entendu dire par un agent de police ce matin…

-Gourdy.

-Huh ?! Répondit très intelligemment la jeune medium en herbe.

-Je suis allé voir Gourdy.

-« Gourdy » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Phoenix semblait savoir de quoi parler le procureur, mais n'avait pas tellement l'air convaincu. Il n'était quand même pas bête au point de croire ça. Edgeworth croire aux être fantastiques et aux ragots ? Jamais. Mais c'était la seule réponse qui lui était venue en tête, et Phoenix ne pouvait rien faire à part essayer de le croire. La boîte à idées claires était vide.

L'avocat prit un air peiné, inquiet, se rapprocha de la vitre et plaqua sa main contre le mur transparent. Il regarda Miles longuement, toujours de son regard triste, et finit par lui parler, bégayant un peu…

-Edgeworth… Il m'est très difficile de vous demander ça mais…

-…

-…Vous ne l'avez pas vraiment fait, si ? Si ?

Assez !

-Pensez ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai qu'une requête.

-Huh ? Répondit-il également très intelligemment.

-Restez loin de cette affaire !

-Pourquoi ?! Cria Maya. Mais Nick essaye de vous aider !

-Je sais …! Je sais tout ça…

Stop.

-Mais je ne veux pas de votre aide, compris ?!

-Mais pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle.

J'en ai marre.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je ne veux pas.

Non.

-Ecoutez, partez juste d'ici, et laissez-moi tranquille !!!

Ainsi s'acheva l'interrogatoire.

Miles en se levant brusquement en fit tomber sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, fit signe à l'agent de le laisser partir, et disparut loin du champ de vision de Phoenix. Il se renferma sur lui-même. Loin de tous géographiquement parlant, loin de tous psychologiquement parlant. Il était loin, bien loin, bien seul. Le mot solitude n'avait jamais pris autant de place autour de lui. De la solitude il y en avait à chaque coin de sa cellule, et du silence, il en raisonnait de partout.

Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi en paix Bon Dieu ! Je formule une objection contre cette journée !

* * *

**Un peu plus tard, le même jour…**

Gumshoe n'en pouvait plus. Des indices qui pourraient innocenter Edgeworth, il n'y en avait pas. Rien, aucun indice, le bide total. Quelle poisse ! Mais l'inspecteur ne désespérait pas, non. Tant qu'il croirait en Monsieur Edgeworth, il ferait tout pour le sauver, il pouvait en perdre son insigne, rien ne le faisait reculer. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire apparaitre des indices ! Sans, il était vulnérable, et ne servait à rien. Il s'acharnait sur ses recrues. Il était vraiment de mauvais poil.

Il était allé rendre visite à Edgeworth plus tôt, lui avait apporté à manger, mais ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé :

-Si j'accepte, vous aurez des ennuies, on risque de vous retirer l'affaire pour conflits d'intérêts. Il ne faut pas qu'on ait l'air proche.

-Mais nous ne le somme pas, répondit Gumshoe, s'il suivait bien le raisonnement du procureur. Car il aurait bien aimé qu'ils soient proches.

-Non, mais les gens le penseront. Merci pour le repas tout de même. Bonne chance pour vos recherches, il vous en faudra.

Miles n'avait même pas demandé à l'inspecteur si ce dernier le pensait coupable ou non. Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas nécessaire de se poser la question.

Gumshoe l'avait remarqué, Miles était épuisé. Ses yeux étaient cernés, rouges, tombants. Il était bien pâle. Le pauvre. Que s'était-il passé ? Les premières conclusions qui furent tirées, étaient que Miles Edgeworth avait tué Robert Hammond en lui tirant une balle alors qu'ils se tenaient dans cette barque au milieu du lac Gourd. Toujours pas de mobile, en tout cas, il n'était pas apparent. Ce n'était que le début des recherches, et on n'avait toujours pas trouvé le lien entre Hammond et Edgeworth. On avait l'arme du crime : un revolver, couvert des empruntes du procureur. Il y avait eu un témoin qui campait au bord du lac dans sa caravane ce soir-là. Tout se refermait sur Miles.

-Alors, les gars!? Il y a assez d'agents ici!

Quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose?

-D-Désolé monsieur…

Rien. Répondit l'une des recrues.

-Idiot! Le procès est pour demain! S'exclama Gumshoe, Il nous faut des indices!

-M-Mais Monsieur…Il n'y avait aucun indice...C'est pourquoi nous l'avons arrêté ! Cet avocat, Monsieur Edgeworth.

-C'est clair monsieur, c'est le seul qui-- ajouta un autre avant d'être interrompu aussitôt.

-La Ferme! Essaye encore de dire ça et je-- je te… Je te le fais regretter ! Je veux dire… Hors de ma vu mon gars !

La moutarde lui montait au nez, les mots lui manquaient.

-O-Oui Monsieur…

-Les recrues… Tss....

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec la jeune Maya Fey. Tous deux surpris, ils poussèrent un petit cri ;

-Aah!

-Eek!

Maya s'était cachée derrière Nick. Ce dernier était maintenant en face de l'inspecteur. Il se souvint de la nuit dernière… Faites qu'il ne dise rien à propos de la pathétique soirée qu'ils avaient passé… Faites qu'il ne dise rien, pas devant Maya…

-Hey, Vous êtes ce mec Harry… Harry Butz!

Nick crut mourir… Mourir de rire et de colère. Cet imbécile ne se rappelait donc pas de lui? L'alcool avait-il toujours cet effet amnésique sur lui, ou Phoenix marquait-il si peu les esprits ?

-Wright! Phoenix Wright! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton de désespoir.

Les deux jeunes gens s'entretinrent avec l'inspecteur un moment, lui posant quelques questions à propos de l'affaire en cours. Gumshoe cette fois était prêt à tout raconter, il avait besoin d'aide, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Wright. Il leur fit part des quelques détails de l'affaire que la police avait réussi à collecter à ce niveau des recherches.

-…Et l'un de ces deux hommes a tiré sur l'autre avec une arme.

-Et le tireur était Monsieur Edgeworth ?

Gumshoe préféra ne pas se prononcer et répondit simplement:

-Un policier arrivé sur les lieux l'a arrêté.

Il préféra ne pas entrer dans les détails et leur dire comment il avait lui-même mis les fers au procureur.

La conversation continua ainsi. Wright ne parlait pas beaucoup étrangement, il laissait la parole à Maya, et se contentait d'écouter l'inspecteur. Son visage semblait s'illuminer quand Gumshoe lui laissait croire qu'il y avait de l'espoir mais son regard redevenait sombre dès qu'il abordait des sujets un peu trop fragiles qui semblaient désigner Miles comme le coupable idéal.

-…Vous ne pensez pas que Monsieur Edgeworth est le meurtrier ?

-Absolument pas ! C'est impossible voyons ! Je me fous qu'il y ait un témoin ! Je n'en crois pas un mot!

-Bien sûr ! Qui s'inquiète de ce que peut dire le témoin !

Le regard de Wright semblait affichait « Moi si, je m'en préoccupe ! » mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et laissa ces deux là continuer leur conversation.

-… Quand vous êtes arrivé, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il vous aurez demandé de le défendre.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Miles avait refusé catégoriquement. Ils avaient tout fait pour le persuader, en vain. Gumshoe n'en fut que plus affligé. Personne n'avait accepté l'affaire de Miles à ce qui paraissait. Il s'inquiétait d'heure en heure. Quelqu'un devait le défendre. Et bizarrement, il était certain que c'était un travail pour Wright. Il n'y avait que lui pour le sauver, que lui pour le comprendre, le croire. Quand il s'agissait de Phoenix, l'inspecteur sentait toujours une pointe de jalousie au fond de lui. Car il sentait, il sentait bien que ce jeune avocat avait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de son procureur préférait. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre ces deux là, un lien invisible et unique, un lien étroit, un lien bien étrange. Wright et lui se connaissaient étant enfants. Gumshoe comprenait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le niveau de Wright dans l'esprit du jeune homme au jabot.

-ça n'a aucun sens mon gars ! Vous auriez du l'entendre parler de vous après l'affaire du Samourai d'acier ! Il ne cessait de répéter votre nom « Wright, Wright, Wright » encore et encore.

Phoenix sembla surpris face à la déclaration de l'inspecteur à la veste kaki. L'entendre répéter son nom n'était peut-être pas quelque chose de rassurant en fait, mais cela ne le gênait pas… Après tout, il pensait à lui, donc il devait bien le considérer comme un avocat, comme quelqu'un de fiable, non ?

-Détective Gumshoe, monsieur !

Un policier venait d'interpeler l'inspecteur ;

- Quoi? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Espéra-t-il.

-Um, non monsieur, pas encore… Mais vous avez reçu un coup de téléphone du bureau ! Ils veulent faire un briefing !

-Un briefing ?... Bien j'arrive.

Se tournant vers l'avocat de la défense, il ajouta :

-Oh… Désolé mon gars. Vous avez entendu. Je dois y aller…

Phoenix le salua après avoir reçu de lui l'adresse du poste de police. L'inspecteur se dirigea vers sa voiture et avant d'y monter, s'adressa une dernière fois au jeune homme :

- Prouvez-moi que le badge que vous portez n'est pas juste un bout de métal décoratif ! Prouvez le moi mon gars ! Montrez-moi que vous êtes un avocat !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Pour les dialogues de ce chapitre , ce sont exactements les dialogues du jeu, je ne les ai pas changé mais il se peut qu'ils soient différents de la version du jeu français, parce que j'ai traduit dirèctement les paroles de la version anglaise et il se pourrait que les traductions ne soient pas exactement les mêmes. J'éspère que l'histoire vous plait, comme j'ai très peu de réponses... Mais après tout j'écris ça pour le plaisir, alors ça ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt! Pour ceux qui passeraient par là, dites-moi juste si vous êtes pour une scène yaoi dès les premiers chapitre? Plus j'y pense plus je trouve que cela ne serait pas cohérent si j'insérais une scène lemon maintenant... Je pense qu'il n'y en aura vraiment qu'à la fin. Mais De drôles de rêves peuvent venir hanter notre chèr Phoenix *niark* si vous voyez ce que je veux dire....

**Au prochain chapitre!**


	5. Dream on

Attention, ce chapitre contient une petite scénette lemoneuse ! Pour un public averti !

**12 :00**

**-centre de détention-**

Edgeworth était retourné à sa rêverie cauchemardesque, bien au froid dans sa cellule lugubre. Il restait dans cet état végétatif durant l'absence de Wright. Celui-là il ne voulait pas le revoir. Absolument pas. Il l'avait dit lui-même tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Mais si Phoenix lui était indifférent il n'aurait sûrement pas réagit comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il prenait en considération le point de vue du jeune avocat de la défense, et son avis sur le sujet lui importait beaucoup… Il le savait au fond de lui. Oui, une petite part de lui s'intéressait à autre chose que le boulot ! Miles pensa soudain à Lana Skye et sa sœur… Ema était son exception à elle. Phoenix était-il la sienne? Quel lien y avait-il entre lui et cet imbécile heureux bon sang !

-Monsieur Edgeworth! De nouveau de la visite! Vous êtes plus demandé que si vous étiez en liberté ma parole!

Miles décida de fermer les yeux sur la remarque déplacée du gardien. Il se leva, las d'être encore dérangé. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois, il ne fut pas surpris de revoir le costume bleu à l'autre bout de la salle. Cependant, l'expression de son visage était différente… On y lisait plus de détermination, un peu de colère, et un soupçon d'inquiétude. Miles prit place en face de la vitre, et dirigea de nouveau son regard noir vers le jeune homme devant lui. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « Il n'y a que des idiots, pleins d'espoirs idiots et d'idioties folles dans la tête, pour continuer à agir comme des idiots ». Oui, elle dirait définitivement quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, dans sa bouche cela sonne toujours mieux.

-Quoi encore ? J'osais espérer que vous aviez compris le message la première fois.

-Edgeworth, et votre défense ?

Miles fut surpris par la ténacité du jeune homme « ça ne vous concerne pas » grommela-t-il. La discussion ne commençait pas mieux que celle de tout à l'heure. Le procureur continua à se taire sur les évènements de la veille et ne cessait de répéter cette même phrase « Je vous le demande encore une fois de plus, laissez moi tranquille ! » mais comme l'avocat de la défense restait de marbre face aux demandes du suspect, ce dernier tenta de le prendre par les sentiments… Enfin, il fit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-S'il vous plait, essayez de comprendre. Je ne fais pas ça pour prouver que je suis fort ou pour vous rabaisser…

Il marqua une pause et afficha un regard où se mêlait lassitude et accablement :

-Je veux juste ne pas vous voir aux alentours de cette affaire, compris ?

Phoenix ne se laissa pas convaincre et fit comme si Miles n'avait rien dit. Il continua son interrogatoire. Miles commençait vraiment à se demander s'il faisait ça pour lui, ou si c'était une question de réussite personnelle et d'esprit de compétition.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous le dire, répétait-il inlassablement.

-Ni l'intention de le dire au détective Gumshoe, coupa Phoenix.

Miles qui avait baissé la tête, la releva aussitôt. Il fixait Wright, qui avait détourné le regard, les joues empourprées, les sourcils froncés. Face à ce silence, Maya après un moment d'hésitation, prit la parole « Le détective Gumshoe est vraiment très inquiet pour vous ! ». La jeune fille ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait, la naïve. Miles continuait à regarder Wright qui ne cillait toujours pas. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, l'un évitant le regard de l'autre. Un soupire agacé échappa à Miles…

**15 :30**

**-Centre de détention-**

Quand Wright veut quelque chose il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Ses recherches l'avaient mené loin, plus loin que Miles ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait trouvé le lien entre Miles et Misty Fey, la medium qui avait scellé son destin, d'après lui. Face à tant de preuves, Edgeworth ne put que vider son sac, et raconter toute la vérité à Wright… Enfin, il ne dévoila que les informations nécessaires à l'avocat pour qu'il avance dans ses recherches, lui épargnant les détails de l'affaire DL-6. La journée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde. Edgeworth se repassait sa conversation avec Wright pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi ;

- Wright.

- ?

-Ça me fait mal de vous demander ça maintenant…

-Je sais ! Vous voulez qu'on vous défende ! S'était exclamée la fillette.

- Oui… Le ferez-vous ?

- Qui aurait cru ce jour arriverait ? avait simplement répondu Wright.

-Pas moi.

Miles mais quel imbécile ! Sur ce coup, ce petit fanfaron de Wright t'a bien eu ! Il a été plus intelligent, plus rusé et plus fouineur que toi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mêle-t-il de ce qui ne le regarde pas ? « Voilà finalement ma chance de vous rendre la pareille. » « Me rendre la pareille ? Pour quoi ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour vous. » « Peu importe… Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça. » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour qu'il veuille me remercier de la sorte ? Raaaaah… J'en ai marre ! Miles calme-toi ! Tu te comportes comme un jeune adolescent à te laisser aller à tes émotions dans un moment pareil ! Non, oublie la pensée qui vient de te traverser l'esprit ! Toi et Wright n'êtes pas amis, c'est du passé tout ça, vous n'avez jamais été très proches ! Votre amitié a duré moins d'un an, et depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvé vous n'avez partagé qu'une salle de tribunal, pas de souvenirs, ni de bons moments, non, des batailles ! Vous êtes ADVERSAIRES bon sang !

…

Non tu n'as pas envie de le remercier, non tu n'as pas envie de le prendre AMICALEMENT dans tes bras, non tu as encore moins envie de…de… Miles se surprit lui-même à donner des coups contre le mur de sa cellule. Cette histoire prenait des proportions étranges ! Déjà qu'il devait contenir sa colère face à cette affaire dont il était la principale victime, il devait retenir sa douloureuse mélancolie, mais également se triturer la cervelle pour comprendre les faits et gestes de son avocat de malheurs. Le comble de cette tragique histoire avait été le tremblement de terre de ce matin. Dieu était contre lui aujourd'hui, le père noël avait du le mettre sur sa liste des « vilains garçons », dame nature voulait sa perte pour participer à la destruction de la forêt amazonienne à cause de la tonne de paperasse qui dormait sur son bureau. Brigitte Bardeau voulait le punir pour négligences envers sa chienne… Depuis DL-6, Miles craignait plusieurs choses, la principale était les tremblements de terre, pour être la cause de la tragédie qui suivit, ensuite les ascenseurs pour être le lieu de l'accident, puis les armes à feux pour être l'arme du crime et enfin les ténèbres pour lui avoir masqué le visage de son père.

Pourquoi me suis-je roulé en boule devant lui ? ROULE EN BOULE ?!! DEVANT LUI !!! Honte, damnation, je suis maudit ! Dès les premières secousses je n'ai pas pu résister, des images me sont revenues en tête, et la peur m'a attrapé à la gorge, me laissant sans force. Le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds, mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus, et je me suis roulé, comme un ONIGIRI !!! Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas tout simplement évanoui ? On aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, du stress, du choque… Non, je me suis retrouvé par terre, la queue entre les jambes (au sens figuré comme au sens propre), entrain d'imiter une boule de riz ! Et cet imbécile de détective qui vient me voir, savoir si je vais bien… Moi qui espérais que personne ne se rende compte de ma phobie. Dès qu'il a senti la terre trembler, monsieur maladresse a pensé à moi. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PAUVRE JEUNE FILLE QUI A BESOIN QU'ON S'OCCUPE D'ELLE BON DIEU !!! Je passe pour quoi en recevant un inspecteur dans ma cellule qui vient me dire qu'il s'est fait du souci pour moi et qui est prêt à me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler à la moindre occasion ?! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort, je suis toujours vivant ! Qu'on ne me croit pas faible et sans défense ! Je suis un HOMME ! UN HOMME !

Miles posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête, dos contre le matelas inconfortable de la cellule. Personne ne pouvait vivre pire torture que la sienne. Il se demandait si, si jamais il arrivait à survivre à cet épisode de sa vie, il n'allait pas devenir emo ou suicidaire, quoique les deux se marient très bien. Comment pouvait-on sortir d'une histoire pareille, si ce n'est complètement paranoïaque, agoraphobe et schizophrène ? Miles était déjà un tant soit peu abonné à la psychose, mais là, il espérait juste ne pas finir dans un asile de fou, vêtu d'une « simple » camisole de force, et n'avoir pour famille que son chien, qui s'arrangerait déjà pour éviter les visites prétextant la grippe, la mort de sa grand-mère (qui ne cesserait de ressusciter et de mourir, celle-là) ou encore le repas resté sur le feu… Est-ce que Wright viendrait me rendre visite ?

**23 :27**

**-Cabinet Wright&Co-**

Le procès prévu pour le lendemain, Phoenix n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il s'était engagé dans cette affaire et n'en sortirait que vainqueur. Son verdict « non coupable » il l'aurait, et il le voulait à tout prix. Il faisait confiance en Miles, il savait qu'il était innocent, il n'en avait peut-être pas encore toutes les preuves, mais Miles, un criminel ? Il osait à peine l'imaginer couper une tomate. Quoique… Imaginer Miles en tablier rose dans une cuisine… GumshoeenbikiniGumshoeenbikiniGumshoeenbikiniGumshoeenbikiniGumshoeenbikini !!!! Une fois calmé, Phoenix se replongea dans ses papiers. Mais impossible d'être réellement concentré. Il regarda autour de lui. La pauvre Maya s'était endormie sur le canapé en essayant de veiller avec lui. Toutes les lumières du bureau étaient éteintes, à l'exception de sa lampe. Dehors, la ville était plongée dans les ténèbres. Quelques lampadaires par-ci par-là éclairaient encore la ruelle d'en face. L'hôtel Gatewater, plus grand et plus imposant que le cabinet Wright&Co, faisait de l'ombre à ce dernier, au sens propre, cachant les faibles filets de lumières de la lune.

_Décidément, Wright ne pouvait rester concentré très longtemps. Il ne cessait de penser à Miles, s'inquiétait pour lui. Il devait avoir froid, dans sa cellule glacée, seul, entre quatre murs en béton, peiné par les souvenirs que cette affaire faisait ressurgir, affaiblit par les évènements de la veille. Edgeworth… Phoenix se leva sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait rester là bien au chaud quand Miles était là-bas. Il se saisit de son manteau, enfila une paire de chaussure, et tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, se dirigea vers la porte du cabinet. Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien, pensait-il._

_Grâce à l'aide de Gumshoe, Wright put s'introduire dans la cellule de Miles sans déranger le personnel, ni même le suspect qui dormait là, allongé sur ce vieux lit qui tombait en poussière. Il n'entendit pas non plus l'avocat marcher vers lui, et s'agenouiller face à lui. Son sommeil semblait agité ; il suait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, sa chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée. Phoenix repoussa doucement des mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur la figure pâle du procureur. Et sans s'en rendre compte, continua à caresser doucement la chevelure du jeune homme. Phoenix avait l'impression de voir un enfant en face de lui. La comparaison n'aurait sûrement pas fait plaisir à l'innocent suspect. Wright n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le voir comme ça. Miles était quelqu'un de sûr de lui, toujours droit, tout chez lui était calculé, il ne laissait pas transparaitre ses émotions. Narquois, sournois, ironique. Miles affichait une image de maturité, de confiance en soi, de virilité malgré ses goûts vestimentaires… Là, une toute autre figure se dessinait face à l'avocat de la défense. Sa main glissa inconsciemment vers sa bouche. Il en suivit les contours délicatement. Son souffle chaud se répercutait contre les doigts de Wright. Ce dernier retira vite sa main lorsque notre belle au bois dormant commença à bouger. Miles ouvrit doucement les yeux, et les écarquilla brusquement à la vue de son ami d'enfance qui se tenait devant lui, de vraiment très prêt._

_-Wrigh-- ?! cria-t-il avant que sa voix ne soit étouffée par la main de Nick qui se referma violemment contre sa bouche, alors qu'il y a à peine quelques secondes, celle-ci lui accordait les soins les plus délicats._

_Quand il fut enfin calmé, il murmura à son visiteur :_

_-Que faites-vous ici pour l'amour de Dieu ? Il est plus de minuit si je ne m'abuse !_

_Wright essaya de prendre son air le plus décontracté possible. En effet, quelle bonne excuse allait-il lui pondre ? Lui-même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il s'était donné tout se mal pour venir le voir à une heure si tardive. Il préféra jouer la carte de la nonchalance :_

_-Vous pourriez m'accueillir un peu mieux Edgeworth. Moi qui me suis donné tant de peine à venir ici._

_-Et bien repartez sur le champ ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour avoir accepté mon affaire, mais les visites nocturnes n'étaient pas au menu !_

_-Je fais dans le service après vente Miles, ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé ?_

_-Miles ? Ne m'appelez pas Miles, Wright. On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble !_

_-Mais je… M-Miles ? Vous… vous pleurez ?_

_Edgeworth posa une main contre sa joue. Des larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Etait-ce du au cauchemar qu'il semblait avoir durant son sommeil ? C'est vrai qu'il avait les yeux assez humides quand j'ai frôlé sa peau, pensa Nick._

_-Ce… Ce n'est rien. L-Laissez-moi._

_Wright tendit une main vers le visage désormais cramoisi du procureur. A peine avait-il sentit sa peau sous ses doigts, que Miles le repoussa vivement._

_-Que… ?! Que faites-vous ?_

_Il recula, assis sur son lit, dos contre le mur et fixait maintenant Phoenix d'un air incrédule. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles furent coupées par de subits sanglots qui vinrent secouer tout son être. Il porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, essayant de les retenir._

_-Edgeworth…_

_Phoenix se rapprocha dangereusement du procureur, une main tendue. Miles essaya de le repousser, de dire quelque chose pour le faire partir, mais aucun mot n'arrivait à dépasser le seuil de sa bouche. L'avocat de la défense prit le visage du jeune homme d'une main consolatrice, et lui caressa la joue. Il se hissa sur son lit, sous les yeux abasourdis de son « hôte ». Tout doucement, il approcha son visage de celui du suspect et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille « Je suis là ». Ces simples mots firent frissonner Miles, qui sous je ne sais quelle emprise, réduit la distance entre lui et Nick, et se blottit contre lui. Wright, tout autant étourdi, posa une main indécise dans le dos du jeune homme. Il le serra très fort contre lui, profitant de l'état d'ahurissement dans lequel était Edgeworth._

_-Wright, je vous déteste. Réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets._

_Son ton n'était pas dur, au contraire, il donna envie à Wright de resserrer son étreinte. Il prit le visage de Miles dans ses mains, le forçant à relever la tête et approcha ses lèvres des siennes…_

_-Wright… ?_

_Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser pudique et maladroit. Il semblait durer une éternité, sans parler de l'état de choque dans lequel était le procureur. Wright, passa sa langue sur les deux boutons de roses d'Edgeworth, puis l'introduit doucement dans la bouche à demi-entrouverte du jeune homme. Ses mains vinrent se resserrer contre son visage. Nick fut pris de tremblements qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Ses gestes se firent plus agressifs, plus durs, moins contrôlés. Il plaqua un Miles décontenancé contre le lit qui grinça sous le choc, faisant descendre ses mains dans le cou de la victime._

_-Qu'est-ce que… ?!_

_Mais Phoenix ne laissa pas le temps de parler à Miles, bloquant son flot de parole de ses propres lèvres. Il continua à faire tourner sa langue dans la bouche du brun, le faisant rougir de plus belle face à ces gestes indécents. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'Edgeworth ne tenterait plus une objection, il se mit à embrasser son cou, le léchant du bout de la langue, lui arrachant un autre frisson. En même temps, il fit descendre sa main droite sur tout le long du corps du jeune homme, pour atteindre sa ceinture. Il risqua une caresse contre la cuisse du procureur, d'abord doucement, puis s'en saisit plus fermement, rapprochant de plus en plus sa main du point de non retour._

_-Wright, imbécile ! Gémit le procureur, la respiration haletante._

_Sans plus attendre, Nick glissa sa main sous le tissu. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne à un endroit peu élevé du reste de son corps, mit Miles dans un état indescriptible. Son cœur dansait une de ces nouvelles danses qui consiste à se déboiter les membres sur une musique répétitive, sa température augmenta d'au moins 3 degrés de plus, sa respiration se fit saccadée, chaque parcelle de peau qui était effleurée par les doigts baladeurs de Wright frémissait. _

_-Wright… Non… Arrêtez… Supplia-t-il_

_Phoenix s'attarda sur l'entre jambe de son compagnon d'une nuit. Sa bouche succéda très vite à ses doigts, arrachant une fois de plus des gémissements de plaisir au jeune homme. Sa langue allait et venait sur toute sa longueur, tandis qu'il introduisait un doigt dans le second point de non retour du soumis. Ce dernier se crispa instantanément. Ses jambes se raidirent. Wright, de l'autre main, tenait fermement l'une des cuisses tremblantes de Miles, tout en continuant ses va et vient._

_-Wright… Ah…Ah...Je…Nh…_

_Il finit par retirer sa bouche du sexe de son amant, pour se concentrer sur son intimité. Il faisait entrer et sortir deux doigts maintenant qu'il avait humidifié au préalable. Le procureur incapable d'émettre une objection digne de ce nom, se laissait aller aux caresses de Wright, les yeux voilés, les joues brûlantes, la bouche entrouverte. Chaque geste de Nick le faisait frémir de plus belle et des gémissements de plus en plus forts se faisaient entendre de la cellule. _

_Toujours très prévoyant, Wright avait subtilisé des menottes à l'inspecteur Gumshoe tout à l'heure. Evidemment, elles servirent très vite… Miles face contre terre, les poings liés aux barreaux de la cellule, le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux chevilles, à quatre pattes contre le carrelage glacé, retenait ses gémissements de plaisirs qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Wright allait et venait en lui._

_-Wright… Arrête-toi…_

_-Miles mais je…_

_-C'est un rêve idiot !_

_-Hein ?!_

-Titititit Titititit Titititit tititi ~~

Le bruit du réveil semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'oreille de notre bel endormi. Maya l'agitait sous son nez avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Ça bosse dur ici ! Nick tu t'es endormi sur ton bureau ! Aller réveille-toi ! Il est 7h30 ! Si tu veux être frais pour le procès d'aujourd'hui, il faut te réveiller tôt ! Il faut qu'on arrivé vers dix heures moins le quart au tribunal.

Wright du faire un effort incommensurable pour réussir à décoller ses yeux et à les ouvrir. La réalité se tenait méchamment devant lui. Il était sept heures et demie du matin, et il s'était assoupi sur son bureau en préparant sa plaidoirie. Il portait encore ses habits de la veille, et ne semblait pas avoir décollé de là depuis hier soir. Rien ne s'était réellement passé, évidemment, la scène avait été tellement crue et si peu bien narrée qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un songe, l'auteur ne se laissant pas aller à ses lubies aussi facilement (voyons !). Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve alors, malheureusement…

…

Attends… J'ai dit malheureusement ?

MALHEUREUSEMENT ?!

Nick se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, faisant tomber par terre quelques documents sans importance. « Hey doucement, calme-toi », lui avait glissé Maya avant de se pencher elle-même pour ramasser les dossiers. Non mais… Oh ! Comment ça « malheureusement », ce rêve était… Wright rougit en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'imaginer. Pourquoi ces idées lui étaient-elles venues à l'esprit cette nuit là ? Sans doute que le fait de travailler sur le dossier d'Edgeworth, et le fait d'avoir autant fréquenté le centre de détention, lui avait laissé une marque dans sa mémoire, le faisant ainsi délirer… Mais il y avait pris du plaisir… Hey ne mélangeons pas tout !!! C'était un rêve, d'accord ? Pas un fantasme, ni un désir refoulé, juste un rêve débile accentué par le manque de sommeil et l'abus de café. Miles était un homme, à part sa tenue, il n'avait rien de féminin, et au contraire il était ce qu'il y avait de plus viril ! Wright n'aimait pas les hommes, c'était un fait ! S'il était attiré par le même sexe, il le saurait non ? Or il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'un garçon ! Il n'était pas homophobe, il respectait l'orientation sexuelle des autres, mais faire l'amour avec un homme ne l'avait jamais tenté. Non, il aimait beaucoup trop les femmes pour ça… Peut-être était-ce son manque d'affection qui avait généré ce rêve. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas avoir rêvé de Maya plutôt ? Pourquoi avoir rêvé de Miles… Lui et Miles, faisant des choses pas très catholiques dans une cellule, avec des menottes, contre des barreaux de prison… Wright se découvrait-il en fait un penchant gay sado-maso ? -Prends ton café ! Je te prépare un petit déjeuner improvisé !

« Qu'on m'achève sur le champ !! »

**7 :35**

Centre de détention

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt le matin ?

-J'avais à te parler, Miles Edgeworth.

-Tu n'appelle jamais, même pas pour les fêtes. C'est moi qui dois t'appeler d'habitude. Et maintenant que je suis en prison, tu t'intéresses à moi ?

-Les choses sont compliquées, je tenais juste à t'avertir.

-M'avertir de quoi ?

-C'est Manfred Von Karma qui s'occupe de cette affaire, c'est lui que tu vas avoir en face au procès d'aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?! Ton père est le procureur de cette affaire ?

-…

-Alors… Je vais perdre ce procès… Face à lui, aucun avocat ne me sera d'aucune utilité.

-…

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir, à ce qu'il me croit innocent. Mais je ne pensais quand même pas qu'il…

-Le grand Miles Edgeworth, suspecté de meurtre, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait laissé passer cette chance ? Tu fais honte aux Von Karma, il est normal qu'il essaye de faire le ménage derrière toi.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'appelles d'Allemagne.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que le procès d'aujourd'hui risque de marquer la fin de ta carrière, Miles Edgeworth. A ce moment là, nous n'aurons plus rien à faire ensemble.

-…

-Maintenant je vais te laisser. Ne dis pas à mon père que je t'ai appelé. Il a essayé de m'en empêcher hier.

-Franziska…

-Oui, Miles Edgeworth ?

-Tu me crois coupable ?

-…

-Franzis…

-Je crois en la perfection des Von Karma. A Dieu, Miles Edgeworth.

-Tutututututu~~

Miles reposa le combiné. Si Von Karma se mêlait de cette histoire, alors son cauchemar n'en finirait pas. On pouvait lui donner le meilleur des avocats, aucun ne serait de taille face à lui. Mais Miles n'avait pas le meilleur des avocats, il avait Phoenix Wright. Edgeworth se sentit subitement tout petit face à l'image de son mentor. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Manfred lui avait tout appris, il était dix fois plus puissant que lui. Personne ne gagne face à un Von Karma. « Même pas mon père… » Pensa-t-il. Franziska avait pris la peine de l'appeler en cachette, il y voyait une tentative maladroite de prendre de ses nouvelles. La fille unique des Von Karma était aussi froide que son père, mais il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de la moindre tendresse. Ce coup de téléphone représentait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était le meilleur coup de fouet qu'on puisse recevoir de Franziska, un peu de réconfort masqué derrière une voix dure et glaciale. Avant le procès, Miles reçut un mot que lui avait glissé discrètement un des gardiens. Un mot de l'inspecteur Gumshoe.

« Courage monsieur ! On va le gagner ce procès ! Monsieur Phoenix Wright va tout faire pour vous innocenter ! J'ai confiance en lui monsieur, parce que je sais que vous lui faites confiance également ! Et j'ai confiance en vous ! Garder espoir.

Dick Gumshoe. »

Edgeworth plia le billet en quatre et le plaça dans une des poches de son pantalon. « Les limites, inspecteur. Les limites… Respectez les limites. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en prison, que je n'arbore plus mon badge d'avocat, que vous devez dépasser la limite professionnelle…. Oh et puis, tant pis… » Il finit par lâcher un petit soupir agacé, et un fin sourire se dessina sur sa figure, alors qu'il sentait le papier du billet à travers le tissu de sa poche.

**A suivre…**

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je voulais remercier en particulier une « anonyme » du nom de Kaiju, pour son commentaire qui m'a fait le plus grand plaisir et qui m'a donné envie de continuer cette fic au plus vite ! J'espère qu'elle continue de passer et qu'elle lira ce mot ! Mais je remercie également tous les autres, pour qui j'écris cette histoire ! Merci infiniment !


	6. Objection!

**Mot de l'auteur** : Allez je vous poste 2 chapitres à la suite, déjà pour m'excuser de la petite taille de l'autre (non on parle pas de toi Wright…) et de la scène lime honteusement nulle que je vous ai pondu ! De plus je ne risque pas de poster la suite tout de suite ; les cours reprennent !!! T^T J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que c'est assez dur de raconter les scènes de tribunal sans tomber dans le déjà vu ennuyeux, alors il n'y a que ce que Miles trouve essentiel que je montre. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, encore !

Je posterais sûrement quelque part les planches et dessins que j'ai fait par rapport à mes chapitres et donnerai les liens à la fin des chapitres. Je vous préviendrais ^^

**9 :44**

**-Tribunal- -Salle d'audience n° 2-**

Le tribunal sembla à Miles plus imposant que toutes les autres fois. Aujourd'hui il y entrait en tant que suspect et non en tant qu'avocat. La prestance, la confiance, la force, il ne les ressentait plus comme avant. Il gravit les marches vers l'entrée d'un pas lourd, la tête baissée, le dos vouté. Le poids de la souffrance pesait sur ses épaules et il ne pouvait se redresser. Ce destin qu'il trainait au bout d'une chaîne à son pied le ralentissait, l'empêchait de se mouvoir facilement. Il se sentait comme une certaine jeune femme un certain 16 octobre 1793 marchant vers sa mort, sauf qu'elle, elle restait digne malgré tout et son bourreau à lui était son mentor. Wright n'était toujours pas arrivé. Se défilerait-il au dernier moment ? Le laisserait-il à son sort ? Il était trop entêté pour cela. Arriverait-il à le sauver ?

J'ai besoin d'aide… Wright…

Phoenix n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de son rêve de la veille. La tête lui tournait, il avait des vapeurs, et essayait de se focaliser sur une seule chose : prouver l'innocence de son client. Il retrouva Miles dans le couloir. Brusquement, le rouge lui monta au joues, et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer les mèches grisâtres qui retombaient sur le visage blanchâtre du procureur. Il détourna très vite le regard du jeune homme, ses yeux trahissant sa pensée et descendant de plus en plus bas. Il ne put se résoudre à lui serrer la main, essayant d'éviter un maximum tout contact avec sa peau. Il prit un grand bol d'air frais et afficha un air sérieux. « S'il pense que je stress, cela ne va pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il faut que je lui montre un visage décidé et reposé »

-C'est Von Karma qui s'occupe de cette affaire. Lâcha Miles, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

-Karma… ? S'exclama Wright. Oui il aurait bien aimé se retrouver face à « Bouley » dans une affaire comme celle-là… Non, il ne remettait pas en question les capacités de ce cher Bouley… Mais avec lui, c'était un peu comme choisir le « Level facile » dans une partie de jeu vidéo. Mais quel genre d'avocat était ce « De Karma » ?

-C'est cela, Manfred Von Karma. Il est le meilleur procureur qui existe. Il n'a pas perdu un seul procès en 40ans de carrière. C'est le dieu de l'accusation, Wright ! Un Dieu! Il y avait une part d'admiration dans le ton de la voix de Miles. Phoenix se tut, assimilant difficilement les informations qu'Edgeworth lui confiait.

-Pas un seul procès ? Insista Maya

-Il est prêt à tout pour avoir un verdict coupable, tout.

-Hm, tiens ça me fait étrangement penser à quelqu'un que je connais, Edgeworth. Railla Wright.

Miles poussa un petit soupire de mécontentement. Il savait bien ce qu'on pensait de lui. Il ajouta :

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux dire, il fera vraiment tout ! Manfred Von Karma est un homme à craindre. « Venant d'un homme qui crée ses propres preuves… » Pensa Phoenix. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réputation de Miles. Et pour une fois, avoir de mauvaises pensées envers son client le soulageait, c'était toujours mieux que d'avoir des pensées déplacées…

-Il m'a enseigné ce que « mener un procès » signifiait réellement. Poursuivit-il.

-Q-Quoi ?! S'exclama Wright.

-Imaginez-vous un procureur aussi vicieux que moi… Multiplié par dix!

Phoenix ne put s'empêcher de trébucher sur le mot « vicieux ». Pourquoi avait-il choisi précisément un mot à connotations… Mais retiens-toi de rougir Wright !! Avec tout le vocabulaire dont disposait cet homme, il avait fallut qu'il prenne ce mot là ! Pas « un procureur aussi rusé que moi, ou aussi malhonnête, ou aussi malin… » Non, V I C I E U X. M-mais, mais, mais… Mais c'est moi qui est l'esprit tordu, ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il dit vicieux et moi tout de suite je pense à autre chose ! Hé Wright ! Pourquoi penser à cet autre sens du mot, hein ?! Et vlà que je prends sa défense!!! Ça devient grave! Tout ça c'est SA faute! Si tout ce qu'il disait ne portait pas tellement à confusion, s'il ne s'affichait pas dans un costume pareil, avec cette coiffure, et ce parfum… GAAAAAH !!! Pendant que notre avocat de la défense faisait un effort considérable pour se calmer et faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête, Maya continua à parler à sa place.

-Peut-être qu'il compte perdre exprès ce procès pour vous aider !

-Aucune chance… Il n'a pas perdu un seul procès depuis 40 ans ! 40 ans! Il est vingt fois plus insensible que moi !

Insensible. Peut-être bien qu'il l'était. Le mot lui avait échappé. Etait-il réellement insensible ? Miles tourna la tête vers son avocat. Ils se fixèrent en silence, profitant du peu de calme avant la tempête. L'affaire qu'ils allaient traiter dans cette salle serait décisive pour Miles, et une épreuve de taille dans la vie professionnelle et privée de Wright.

L'heure de l'audience sonna.

**10 :00**

Les procès de Wright sont toujours pleins de rebondissements… Avec lui, il ne faut pas être cardiaque, les objections foisonnent, les coups de théâtre n'échappent pas à la règle. Du banc des accusés, Miles suivit toute la scène, la scène qui devait décider de son avenir, et son futur était entre les mains de cet homme, Phoenix Wright. Combien de fois, Miles ne s'était-il pas senti défaillir, combien de fois n'avait-il pas levé des yeux pleins de reconnaissance et de surprise vers son avocat. Au contraire, il regardait Manfred avec la plus grande incrédulité. Au fond, son comportement ne le surprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Manfred Von Karma avait été comme un père pour lui depuis la mort de son père ; il représentait un toit, une formation professionnelle dans le monde de la justice, un professeur sévère mais puissant, un modèle de perfection.

Gumshoe fut le premier à être appelé à la barre. Le pauvre inspecteur ne devait pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Miles se sentait-il coupable ? Non, Dick ne faisait que son travail après tout, il était payé pour veiller tard et continuer ses recherches. Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était son obstination ; l'inspecteur n'avait jamais autant fouillé une scène de crime, mais pas pour avoir encore plus de preuves contre le suspect, non, pour le disculper. Avait-il trouvé quelque chose de concluant ? Von Karma se montrait dur et froid. On aurait dit qu'il accusait tout le monde ; témoin, défense, juge compris. Personne n'était à l'abri de ses réflexions blessantes, et surtout pas ce pauvre inspecteur. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son avis personnel dès que Wright lui en laissait l'occasion. Des remarques telles que « Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un criminel… Nous avons une relation de confiance très étroite avec les procureurs… » Ne faisaient que l'enfoncer encore plus. Lorsque Von Karma le menaça de lui baisser sa paye annuelle, Miles eut un rire jaune ; d'abord parce que ce pauvre Gumshoe ne devait plus gagner grand-chose à cause de lui, ensuite parce qu'il ressemblait plus à son mentor qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait pris ses mauvais défauts. Au fond de lui, Miles était reconnaissant envers Gumshoe. Cet homme qu'il traitait comme un chien, non pire qu'un chien (Miles ne comprenait jamais vraiment cette expression d'ailleurs. Il s'occupait mieux de sa chienne qu'il ne s'occuperait d'un être humain. Alors traiter Dick comme un chien, c'était le traiter comme un roi), cet homme qui ne devait plus réussir à subvenir à ses besoins, cet homme qui remuait la queue à chaque fois que Edgeworth se montrait gentil avec lui (pourquoi toujours la métaphore du chien ?!), cet homme pour qui il ne montrait pourtant pas d'affection, cet homme lui était fidèle et loyal. On l'aura compris, un bon chienchien à sa mémère.

Dick de son côté semblait manquer d'oxygène ; il devait faire son boulot d'inspecteur, montrer les preuves, analyser les faits, en tirer des conclusions, mais tout cela ne le menait qu'à une seule réponse : L'assassin ne pouvait être que monsieur Edgeworth. Mais la réalité devait être toute autre ! L'homme qu'il admirait tant ne pouvait être capable d'un tel acte. Et Dick était incapable de se résoudre à le condamner… C'était insupportable.

Il se souvint de sa conversation de la veille avec Wright et son assistante :

-Comment pouvez-vous faire autant confiance en monsieur Edgeworth?

-Et bien je pense que c'est évident. Il y a une relation professionnelle très forte entre nous deux. On se fait confiance mutuellement, c'est comme ça que ça marche !

-Une « relation professionnelle » ?

Si Maya avait plutôt décidé d'insister sur « une relation professionnelle **très forte** ?» Gumshoe aurait pensé qu'elle se moquait de lui en insinuant que le lien professionnel entre lui et le procureur n'était pas si fort que Dick le prétendait. Mais elle avait insisté sur ces simples mots « **relation professionnelle** », ce qui insinuait beaucoup plus, mais Dick n'était pas allé chercher plus loin. Qu'une gamine pense qu'il y ait autre chose entre les deux hommes le dépassait. Mais après tout, peut-être que cela dépassait aussi Maya, et qu'elle avait dit ça avec ironie sans vraiment comprendre que le choix de ses mots avait orienté le sujet de conversation vers autre chose. Wright avait été le seul à ciller, et son comportement vis-à-vis de l'inspecteur avait un peu changé.

-Voyez, Mr Edgeworth arrive toujours à avoir un verdict coupable. Yeah, ses méthodes peuvent paraître un peu extrêmes parfois. Mais… Il y a une raison à cela ! Il croit en nos enquêtes, voyez ? Il nous fait confiance en ce qui concerne l'arrestation du « bon » mec ! C'est pourquoi je travaille très dur, mon gars. On doit mériter la confiance qu'il place en nous !

-Je vois… Avait simplement répondu Maya.

-Mr Edgeworth est un homme en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance… Et vous avez ma parole !

Wright méditait également sur les mots de l'inspecteur. Faire confiance en Edgeworth, hier, c'était facile à faire, aujourd'hui c'était plus compliqué. Même un policier qui croyait en lui, n'avait pas pu trouver de preuves pour l'aider, et le propre mentor de l'accusé était si convaincant que tous ceux présents dans la salle n'avaient plus de doutes en ce qui concernait le verdict. L'affaire se corsa quand Gumshoe présenta une nouvelle pièce à conviction. Les empreintes sur l'arme du crime. Les empreintes d'Edgeworth…

**-Suspension de séance- 11 :09**

-Edgeworth! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Vos empreintes étaient sur l'arme du crime!

Wright ne put retenir sa colère. "Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel? " Voilà ce que son visage affichait en ce moment même. Quand allai-t-il enfin entrer dans une salle d'audience en connaissance de toutes les informations qui concernaient l'affaire traitée? "Comment voulez-vous que je travaille bien dans ces conditions ?! Je suis jamais crédible!"

Evidemment il n'eut pour simple réponse qu'un grognement gêné de la part de son client. Ce dernier ne savait trop comment répondre à ça. « Heh j'aime vous voir patauger dans la boue Wright, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon côté procureur sadique prend le dessus quelque fois ! » Non cette réponse ne lui plairait vraiment pas, et l'humour serait déplacé dans notre cas.

-Et cette photo « vaporeuse » prouve une chose… Reprit-il. La seule personne qui aurait pu tirer sur cet homme est la personne sur cette photo !

-Exact… Laissa échapper Miles.

-Etait-ce vous dans cette barque ? Ajouta l'avocat à bout.

Edgeworth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette histoire empirait de minute en minute, et Wright le grondait. On ne pouvait tomber plus bas. Le suspect se sentit comme un petit garçon grondé par son paternel pour avoir « fait des cachoteries ».

-Oui. C'était moi. Il détacha chaque mot clairement.

La réaction de l'avocat ne se fit pas attendre ;

-Quoi ?!! S'emporta-t-il.

Papa Wright est vraiment très en colère… Miles était gêné de se faire réprimander par Phoenix. L'expression sur le visage de son ami était difficile à décrire mais ce n'était pas de la joie, oh non. Le procureur essaya de contenir la colère du jeune homme et hésita même à lui dédier son regard de chien battu…

-Mais… Vous devait me croire. Je ne lui ai pas tiré dessus.

Phoenix sous le coup de la colère augmentée par le stress et la fatigue cumulée se rapprocha vivement de Miles et les poings serrés s'écria ;

-A-Alors qui l'a fait ?!

Miles fut extrêmement surpris par la réaction de son avocat. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva une main à son menton et murmura un « Je… ne sais pas. » qui l'énerva d'autant plus. Il se saisit de cette main tremblante qu'Edgeworth avait levée et la serra dans son poing, se rapprochant de plus près de lui.

-Vous ne savez pas ?! « Il se moque de moi ?! » Pensa-t-il. Vous n'étiez pas juste à côté ?!

Miles resta muet encore une fois. Phoenix lui faisait vraiment peur à présent. Il le fusillait du regard, serrait sa main de plus en plus fort, son visage toujours plus prêt du sien. Son ton semblait menaçant. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans une rage pareille ?!

Wright, lui, repensait à ce que lui avait dit le procureur la veille ; « Alors… Est-ce que vous pensez toujours qu'il aurait mieux fallut que je reste à l'écart ? » « Je ne sais pas… Mais… Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vous cacher quoi que ce soit. » La belle blague. Il me cache encore tellement de choses, rumina-t-il.

-J'ai entendu un coup de feu de très près. Après… L'homme est tombé de la barque. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais…

Il continua de fixer le regard froid de son avocat qui ne cessait de lui broyer le poignet.

-J'ai cru, à ce moment, qu'il s'était lui-même tiré dessus.

-V-Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est suicidé ?!

La voix de Phoenix se faisait tremblante. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Peut-être qu'il était surmenait, et que c'était la cause de sa montée de tension.

-… C'est la seule explication plausible.

Phoenix lâcha simplement un soupire agacé. « Comment vais-je convaincre quiconque de cela ?! » Pensa-t-il. Puis il sentit le poignet brûlant de Miles dans sa propre main. Il le lâcha aussitôt, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. « Garde ton calme Phoenix ! » Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau s'auto-persuader que tout allait bien, ça ne marchait pas, rien n'allait. Il s'était emporté… Parce qu'il avait peur. Oui, le piège se refermait sur lui, sur lui et Miles. Il sentait toute issue bloquée et craignait pour l'avenir de son client. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, pas maintenant, mais alors, cette impression de défaite cuisante lui faisait affreusement peur. Il en perdait le contrôle de ses gestes. Les mots sortaient avant qu'il ne puisse les assimiler lui-même. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il perdait le contrôle.

Il jeta un œil vers Miles qui le regardait avec la plus grande incrédulité. Il prit alors un air triste, comme pour dire « Désolé » mais « Désolé de vous avoir broyé la main » ne suffirait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait le sauver.

Maya arriva derrière Phoenix. Elle paraissait aussi embêtée que lui. Le simple témoignage de l'inspecteur avait fait basculer la balance du côté de l'accusation. Qu'est-ce que le témoignage de Lotta allait encore révéler ? Tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas avoir filmé Miles entrain de tuer cet homme ? Ça mettrait encore plus de piment à cette affaire ! Elle n'est déjà pas assez épicée comme ça !

-Aww, tout le monde à ses mauvais jours ! Je veux dire, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de chance ces derniers

temps… Mais on ne sait jamais quand la chance va arrêter de me sourire !

-Vraiment…?

-W-w-whoa! Wright! Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà! C'est mauvais pour mon cœur…

« Oh ? » Lâcha Wright. Puis se rendant compte de ce que venait de dire Miles, rougit brusquement et affolé ajouta vivement « Oh ! P-Pardon… » (Whoops ! ) Quel idiot ! Alors là chapeau Wright pour le remontage de moral ! On devrait te donner un oscar mon vieux ! Miles n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, et toi, tu le brutalise et l'enfonce encore plus ! Phoenix se gratta la tête d'un air désolé. Milles pardons Miles… Quelle cruche !

Phoenix ressaisit-toi ! Prouve à Edgeworth qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en acceptant de confier sa vie entre tes mains !

Les mots du procureur lui revinrent en flashs « Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné, Wright. » « Une fois que vous avez commencé quelque chose, vous finissez par l'achever, n'est-ce pas ? » « Je suis désolé si cela sonnait comme si je pensais que vous n'étiez pas apte. » Tu vas y arriver ! Courage ! Pour lui !

-Retour dans la salle-

Sur la photo prise par l'appareil de Lotta on pouvait discerner deux formes sur une barque au beau milieu du lac Gourd. Malheureusement elle était trop loin et il faisait trop sombre. Rien de bien clair. Mais tout cela n'est que détail évidemment ! Quand on a une photo de la scène du crime, ça se passe de détails ! Von Karma n'a pas besoin de visages. Il en est venu à la même conclusion que Wright tout à l'heure ;

-Donc, l'homme dans la barque avec la victime doit être celui qui lui a tiré dessus…

La salle était pendue à ses lèvres. Chaque mot sorti de la bouche du procureur allemand était bu comme du petit lait.

-Oui. C'était l'accusé, Miles Edgeworth !!!

Un brouhaha assourdissant s'échappa des bancs. La déclaration de l'accusation donna la chair de poule au suspect. Ces mots dans la bouche de son père adoptif lui faisaient toujours aussi mal. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Von Karma eut un bref regard en direction du banc des accusés, et en détourna les yeux aussitôt. « Cela ne lui faisait vraiment rien d'envoyer son fils adoptif en prison. »

-Silence ! Silence ! Silence ! J'ordonne le silence !

Les coups secs du marteau du juge résonnaient dans la tête de Miles. Personne. Il n'avait personne. Sans mère trop tôt, sans père très tôt, sans famille. Un père adoptif qui veut vous mettre les fers à vie, une sœur adoptive qui ne se déplace même pas pour vous voir même quand vous êtes impliqué dans une affaire de meurtre. Pas d'amis. Rien qu'une innocente et naïve petite bête qui l'attend sagement à la maison, un inspecteur pot-de-colle envahissant et un avocat qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, qui vient mettre le désordre dans sa vie. Les misérables, Rémi sans famille, les orphelins Baudelaire, à côté, ce n'était rien que des ingrats qui ne savaient pas apprécier les petits bonheurs que la vie leur procure, des imposteurs, des faux malheureux !!! La défense, sur ce coup, soit était en panne de preuves et d'objection, soit avait du mal à redémarrer. Miles eut envie d'envoyer une de ses chaussures à la tête de monsieur hérisson « Head shot ! » mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en chaussette, et prouver qu'il avait la gâchette facile et qu'il savait en plus très bien viser n'allait pas lui faire marquer de points… Face à l'incapacité de la défense à se rabattre sur quelque chose (n'importe quoi !), le juge ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prolonger cette séance plus longtemps.

…Non…

-Très bien,

… Pas maintenant…

-la court déclare l'accusé,

…S'il vous plait…

- Miles Edgeworth…

Pendant la fraction de seconde qui précéda l'annonce du verdict, le présumé innocent (pas pour très longtemps) sentit son cœur le lâcher. Il eut des sueurs froides, et se sentit tomber, tomber, toujours plus bas… Il revoyait le coup de feu de la veille, le coup de feu d'il y a 15ans, les cris, l'air qui lui échappait, les secousses, les larmes, la tombe, les gens vêtus de noir, le retentissement de la pluie, les gouttes qui rebondissaient sur la pierre grise de la croix, la grisaille, son visage d'enfant en deuil, la main qui s'était posée sur son dos, la gamine qui pleurait derrière lui…

-OBJECTION !!!

La voix grave de Phoenix retentit dans toute la salle, sortant Miles de son coma éveillé. Ce dernier se tourna vers la source de tout ce remue-ménage. Se décidait-il enfin à agir au lieu de subir ?

-Attendez votre honneur ! Je n'ai pas encore procédé au contre-interrogatoire du témoin !

-Un contre-interrogatoire ? Railla Von Karma. Nous avons des preuves en photo ! Quelles questions peuvent bien subsister ?! Cette photo vaut mille mots… Et ils disent tous « Coupable » ! Vous perdez ! Ou…

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire diabolique qui finit de l'enlaidir, quoiqu'il ne manquait pas de classe.

-Est-ce que vous prétendez avoir trouvé une contradiction dans son témoignage ?

Contradiction trouvée ou pas, Wright n'avait plus l'air très sûr de lui. Miles commença à se demander s'il ne bluffait pas. « Faites qu'il ne bluff pas !!! » Mais la remarque de Von Karma avait été si directe qu'elle avait embrouillée l'avocat de la défense. Ce dernier hésita, mais ne pouvait plus reculer. Il put commencer le contre-interrogatoire de la photographe en herbe. Mais il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, et Manfred se faisait un plaisir de le remettre à sa place en le déstabilisant ;

-OBJECTION ! Vous posez des questions sans intérêt ! Sans intérêt ! « Contradictions », Mr Wright. Pas de propos dénués de sens !

Miles lut dans l'esprit de Wright à ce moment là « Von Karma, je crois que je vous déteste » se lisait clairement sur sa figure qui dégoulinait de sueurs froides. Et pour tout dire, il commençait à penser exactement la même chose.

Les règles avaient changé aujourd'hui. C'était lui et Wright contre l'accusation. D'un autre côté, si ça avait été lui, à la place du procureur, aurait-il analysé les faits comme était entrain de la faire son mentor ? Miles croyait uniquement les preuves. Les preuves ne mentent pas. D'après ces preuves il établissait son raisonnement, et en comptant également sur les recherches de la police, accusé celui qu'il pensait être leur coupable. Dans cette affaire, les preuves le pointaient du doigt, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait, pourtant, les preuves étaient solides. Qu'est-ce qui clochait… chez lui ? C'est vrai, cette affaire aurait au moins servit à quelque chose, lui ouvrir les yeux. Combien d'innocents avait-il envoyé en prison parce qu'il n'avait pas su interpréter les preuves… Non, ce qui gênait l'enquête dans ces cas là, c'était les témoins. Les témoins sont moins fiables que les indices. Ils témoignent sous serment, mais qui nous dit qu'ils disent la vérité « vraie » ? Rien. Et souvent, un témoignage peut tout changer, jusqu'à la manière d'analyser certaines preuves. Et là c'est le travail de la défense de trouver les failles dans leurs témoignages. Miles commençait à mieux comprendre Wright, et ne savait plus trop quoi penser de toutes ses années du côté de l'accusation. Il faisait bien son travail, mais il négligeait le rôle important de la défense… Non, il négligeait juste celui de Phoenix. Tous les avocats de la défense ne sont pas comme Phoenix, ils ne cherchent pas tous la vérité, ils cherchent plus souvent à sauver leur client, sans craindre d'avancer des faits « modifiés » et « façonnés ». Wright, c'était… différent… On pouvait lui faire… confiance. « Je crois… »

Tac. Tac. Tac.

-Je crois que nous avons assez analysé les faits pour en venir à une conclusion.

-Alors annoncez votre jugement ! S'emporta le sexagénaire.

« Q-Quoi ?! Déjà ? Alors tous ces rebondissements… pour rien ?! » Miles jeta un regard emprunt de terreur vers son avocat. Wright semblait résigné. « Non, il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Il a promis ! Il m'a promis qu'il me tirerait de ce mauvais pas. J'avais sa parole… » Il se tourna vers l'inspecteur Gumshoe qui était resté dans la salle. « Inspecteur ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez là pour moi… » Il baissa la tête. Ses cheveux baignèrent sa figure blafarde.

-Très bien. Mr Miles Edgeworth…

L'homme frissonna en entendant son nom prononcé, une fois de trop, par le juge. « C'est fini. J'ai tout perdu. Père, ne me regardez pas d'où vous êtes… Je ne mérite le regard de personne… »

… S'il vous plait levez vous.

« Miles Edgeworth, coupable de meurtre sur un avocat de la défense. Son mentor et père adoptif, Manfred Von Karma, a précipité son départ en prison. L'inspecteur, Dick Gumshoe, pour qui il a témoigné plus de sympathie qu'il ne devrait, fait partie des éléments majeurs qui ont participé à sa perte. Le procureur de génie finit sa carrière à 23ans, après deux défaites contre celui qui aura été son propre avocat. Phoenix Wright… Dommage, je commençais à réaliser que je… »

-Un instant !!!

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! » l'accusé sursauta.

Miles se retourna vers Phoenix. Il paraissait aussi étonné que lui. Cette voix… ça ne pouvait être que… Enfin, je crois… Encore un retournement de situation ?!

-Q-Qui a dit ça ?!

Une voix d'enfant s'éleva du côté du banc de la défense. Une voix de jeune fille, la voix de la jeune fille à la tenue violette extravagante. La voix de l'assistante de Wright. Maya.

-C'est… C'était moi.

Une dernière tentative de changer les choses de la part de la défense ? Apparemment ce n'était pas prévu, Phoenix était tout aussi interloqué que l'accusation et le juge. Cette petite effrontée allait-elle s'en tirer ? Que préparait-elle ? Le ton de Maya était alors confiant et sévère ; elle s'était tournée vers le témoin, les poings serrés, et usa ses cordes vocales de jeune adolescente :

-Lotta Hart ! Il est très improbable que vous ayez pu voir Mr Edgeworth ! Dites nous la vérité ! C'est une histoire de vie ou de mort ! Avez-vous clairement vu Mr Edgeworth cette nuit là ?! L'avez-vous vu tiré ce coup de feu ?!

- Reprenez votre place ! La court trouve inadmissible l'agitation de la défense ! Martela le juge.

-Répondez-moi, Lotta ! Continua la gamine.

-C'est quoi le délire ?! Me traiter comme si j'étais une sorte de criminelle !? Je l'ai vu, affirma-t-elle, Je le jure ! J'ai vu Edgeworth…

-OBJECTION !!! La coupa Von Karma. Assez ! Juge… Arrêtez la défense pour outrage à la court !

« Von Karma est trop intelligent pour la laisser parler comme ça » Pensa Miles « Sa tentative n'aura servi à rien ! Ils vont juste se jeter dans la même fosse que moi mais sans en souffrir autant. Manfred ne laissera pas la situation lui échapper ! »

-O-Oui… Oui, Bien sûr. Je suis désolé, mais vous avez été prévenu. Huissier ! Escortez Mr Wright hors de cette salle d'audience ! Outrage à la court ! Vous devez sortir.

Etrangement, Miles resta serein. Il garda la tête haute, impatient de savoir où tout cela allait le mener. Il venait de comprendre le plan de l'assistante de son avocat. « Pas bête… Aussi rusée que sa grande sœur. Le même sang circule bien dans ses veines. Elle n'est pas la sœur de Mia Fey pour rien. » Phoenix lui ne semblait pas comprendre, il pensait tout perdu et était sur le point de craquer. « Wright, idiot, réfléchis ! » Pensa le procureur.

-Attendez ! S'écria de nouveau la jeune fille. J-Je suis celle qui a intervenu, votre honneur ! Nick est innocent !

-Hah ! Quelle différence ? Tout ce qui reste à faire c'est d'annoncer le verdict coupable ! N'est-ce pas, Mr Phoenix Wright ?! S'exclama le vieil homme qui commençait drôlement à perdre patience.

Le silence s'abattit une fois de plus sur la salle. La tension était palpable. « Vas-y Wright ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Maya n'a pas fait ça pour rien, elle s'est risquée à intervenir, maintenant à toi de saisir l'occasion ! C'est à toi » Grogna Miles intérieurement. Après un long moment de réflexion, Phoenix finit enfin par comprendre où son assistante voulait en venir.

-Cela change son témoignage et j'ai le droit de l'interroger une nouvelle fois !

Ce nouveau rebondissement mit l'assistance dans tous ses états. On se noyait sous un vacarme insupportable. Vacarme qui emplit la salle de seconde en seconde. Les femmes jacassaient, les hommes caquetaient. Le marteau du juge ne se fit pas attendre.

-Silence ! Silence ! Silence ! Silence ! Silence ! Silence !

-Vous avez fait outrage à la court ! s'exclama Karma. Il est trop tard pour de farouches déclarations ! Juge ! Accordez mon objection !

Le juge du haut de sa longue barbe blanche fixa l'accusation, puis, les yeux baissés, prit une longue respiration et répondit :

-……… Je suis désolé, Mr Von Karma, mais je ne puis.

-Quoi ?! beugla-t-il.

-Mrs Lotta Hart a donné un nouveau témoignage et la défense a le droit de l'interroger encore une fois.

-Mais il a fait outrage à la court !

-Non, je l'ai fait ! s'exclama l'enfant. Si vous comptez arrêter quelqu'un, arrêtez-moi !

-Hum, très bien… Maya Fey ! Vous devez quitter cette salle immédiatement.

L'huissier emmena la medium hors de la pièce. Désormais c'était à Wright d'assurer la suite seul comme le grand garçon qu'il était. Miles fut chamboulé par l'intervention de tout à l'heure. Il ne put suivre la suite du procès dans son intégralité, trop occupé par ses pensées. C'était du grand art ! Le procureur en lui ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier. Quelle affaire ! Si seulement il ne la suivait pas du banc des accusés. Il aurait tant aimé affronter Wright, ça, c'était une bataille mémorable. Il ne pouvait perdre ce procès, non, pas après tout ça. En quelques heures, le tribunal c'était transformé en arène. Phoenix demanda à ce que l'agrandissement de la photo soit présenté à la court. Dessus, on distinguait mieux les deux personnes en manteaux ; l'un deux pointant une arme vers l'autre. Une étincelle s'échappait de l'arme. La photo avait pris pile le moment ou le coup de feu avait été tiré. Malheureusement, les visages étaient quasi impossibles à reconnaître, masqués par les ténèbres. Von Karma avait essayé de cacher l'existence de cet agrandissement et avait demandé au témoin de ne pas en parler. Si Manfred avait peur qu'on découvre cette preuve, c'est qu'elle devait prouver certaines choses qui ne l'arrangeaient pas… On marquait enfin notre « vrai » premier point. En comparant les empreintes de main droite, trouvées par la police, avec la photo, on en venait à la conclusion que ce n'était pas la même main, dont on avait trouvé les traces, que l'on voyait tenant l'arme sur l'image.

-L'homme sur la photographie tient le revolver de la main gauche, Or, les empreintes retrouvées sont celles de la main droite de Edgeworth ! Ergo ! L'homme tirant avec l'arme du crime sur cette photo…

-…n'est pas Mr Edgeworth !!!

C'était un petit pas pour Phoenix mais un grand pas pour Miles. Il n'était sûrement pas tiré d'affaire, mais on avait bien avancé. C'était toujours ça de gagner…

**Couloirs du tribunal 13 :15**

Phoenix sortit de la salle d'audience essoufflé, à bout de nerf, mais assez satisfait. Après tout, il avait sauvé Miles pour une journée. Espérons seulement que cela dure. Il s'adossa contre le mur, observant les gens qui sortaient encore, lorsqu'il reconnut son client dans la foule. Wright s'empara d'un pan de la veste fuchsia du jeune homme et l'attira vers lui. Ce dernier laissa échapper un « Heh ! » de surprise mêlé à de l'embarras. Edgeworth se plaça également contre le mur, à côté de son avocat, les bras croisés. Une fois que le plus grand nombre des personnes présentes ce matin se fut éloigné, le procureur s'écarta de son ami au costume aveuglant, pour se poster en face de lui, le regard toujours baissé. Wright le souffle encore coupé (à croire qu'il avait couru un marathon !) ne put se retenir cette fois d'observer plus longuement le jeune avocat de l'accusation. Il s'était démené pour lui ce matin ; il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Aurait-il donc fallu que Miles soit accusé de meurtre pour avoir enfin l'opportunité de l'approcher ? Il était intouchable, et il faisait tout pour. Edgeworth était seul par choix après tout, il fuyait tout le monde, chaque petite preuve d'amour ou d'amitié. Il n'était pas insensible, il se protégeait ;

-Whew, C'est pas passé loin. Lâcha Wright une main dans les cheveux, essayant d'être amical.

Miles ne lui répondit pas, encore secoué. Il ne fallait pas lui en demander beaucoup en ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas à rester sobre mentalement ; oui, si on pouvait être saoul psychiquement, Miles était un vrai ivrogne. La métaphore est dure à assimiler, mais il n'y avait pas meilleur façon d'exprimer l'état dans lequel se trouvait le cerveau de l'accusé. Il n'avait de l'alcool que les inconvénients ; une douleur affreuse et aigüe, un lunatisme dangereux, une perte de repères conséquente…

-Hey ! S'exclama Wright.

Il se saisit de la main tremblante de son client et la serra doucement dans ses deux paumes. L'air un peu contrarié (frustré ?), il s'était approché. Son visage n'était pas bien loin de celui de son interlocuteur :

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?!

« Rien qu'un merci ! Je ne demande pas plus ! Un bon travail Wright, ferait toujours plaisir ! Je ne suis pas un homme difficile mais un peu de reconnaissance n'a jamais gonflé l'orgueil ou l'égo non ? Je ne réclame pas de baisers, ni de câlins, même si c'est toujours mieux que de simples remerciements, je sais que ce serait trop demander à « Monsieur cœur-de-pierre »… MAIS JE N'EN VOUDRAIS PAS DE SES BAISERS MOI !!! QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE !!! TELLE IDEE NE M'EST JAMAIS VENU À L'ESPRIT AVEC MES AUTRES CLIENTS !!!... Raaaah »

-Non. Répondit sèchement Miles pour cacher son embarras face aux actes déplacés de son avocat. Je dois d'abord être déclaré innocent, Wright.

-Et bien, yeah, mais…

Il se surprit alors entrain de caresser du bout des doigts la main fraîche et laiteuse du procureur. Sa figure s'empourpra immédiatement, et il lâcha, avec peine, la peau du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à rosir également. Il fit un pas en arrière, attendant sa réaction. Mais rien ne se produisit ; Edgeworth avait- il seulement remarqué ce que venait de faire Wright ? Il ne lui avait pas, simplement pris la main… Il l'avait… caressé… Oh mon Dieu. Wright aurait besoin d'un bon petit verre dans un bar, entouré de demoiselles pour réussir à guérir… CE MAL !!!

-Au fait, Que s'était-il donc passé sur ce lac ?! *Changement de sujet d'urgence enclenché !!!* S'il ne s'est pas suicidé alors qui… ? Le tireur était à un mètre de lui, aussi !

Phoenix regarda Miles d'un air suspicieux pour le déstabiliser. Il aimait lire la colère et la gêne sur son visage d'habitude si impassible ; un plaisir sadique dont il ne se lassait pas. Cela allait tellement au teint d'Edgeworth. Quand il prenait cette expression, il avait une ride entre les sourcils qui se formait, un léger pincement de lèvres et son regard s'assombrissait ; un véritable océan de ténèbres ( l' expression « je me noie dans ton regard » paraissait faite pour lui, quoique trop cul-cul la praline à son goût je pense, enfin d'un autre point de vue, cela lui ferait certainement plaisir de me noyer…)

-… Q-Quoi ? Ne me lancez pas ce regard ! Je ne l'ai pas tué !

-Je plaisantais !

-Hmph. Lâcha Edgeworth dans une moue.

Phoenix jeta un œil à son portable pour vérifier l'heure, puis redressant la tête vers Miles ;

-Ecoute… Je vais aller voir Maya.

Il lui serra vivement la main droite et se prépara à partir pour le centre de détention où Maya avait été envoyée pour outrage à la court. Miles lâcha simplement un « Oh… » Mais Phoenix ne put identifier le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça. Ce dernier attendit un peu alors que l'avocat se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie avant de s'exclamer :

-Wright.

-Quoi ?

Phoenix se retourna aussitôt et regarda le procureur à la cravate douteuse dans les yeux. « Oh non, ça ressemble beaucoup à ces rebondissements dans les séries B, quand le jeune homme choisit le dernier moment et un endroit isolé pour déclarer sa flamme à la jeune héroïne… Il reste silencieux pendant une période impossible à évaluer, la tension est palpable… En plus on vous fait passer la pause pub juste à ce moment là, et vous vous retrouvez scotché à l'écran, grinçant des dents, entrain de vous tripoter les doigts inconsciemment… Et là, ça revient… Il s'avance doucement, regarde la jeune fille tendrement et dit… »

-Dîtes-lui quelque chose de ma part.

Et là une envie de meurtre immense vous prend, vous voulez lui prendre la tête et la lui éclater contre le mur, pleinement conscient que vous être dans un tribunal qui regorge de policiers et d'avocats prêts à vous jeter en prison. Mais rien ne vous retient… Simplement, la réalité.

-Quoi ?

Ce fut le plus long silence jamais chronométré sans pose pub ni déclaration d'amour à la fin. Le visage de Miles vira magenta, comprenant tous ses dérivés : le rouge, le violet, le rose et le fuchsia etc… Une fangirl passant par là aurait crié « KAWAIII DESU », un fanboy aurait crié… Enfin non, un fanboy n'aurait pas crié, un fanboy aurait saigné du nez. Phoenix était dans ces eaux là ; entre crier et le saigner. Mais il devait bien avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vu Miles aussi embarrassé, et cela lui allait à ravir. Comme quoi, ça peut en tuer certains de faire un effort de gentillesse.

-Dîtes… Dîtes lui de faire attention à ce qu'elle dit au procès. Avait-il réussi à cracher.

-C'est tout. Ajouta-t-il un peu plus posé.

« Yeah, je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de vous entendre dire ça, Edgeworth. Pauvre type ! » Fulminait Phoenix. Pas une pensée pour lui et que de paroles réconfortantes pour Maya ! En fait, cet homme était réellement INSENSIBLE !

**À suivre…**


	7. Do you think love can bloom?

**Do you think love can bloom even during an investigation?**

Note: Je suis infiniment désolée pour tout ce retard! et rien que pour ça ce chapitre devrait être 10 fois plus long et intéressant mais il ne l'est pas *pleure* c'est dire à quel point je suis occupée mais j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir envoyer au moins un chapitre pour montrer que je ne suis pas morte. Alors s'il vous plait si vous me lisez toujours avertissez moi avec un petit commentaire que je vois si tout le monde ne m'a pas déjà déserté et c'est dit que j'étais morte. Le peu de lecteur que j'avais s'envole, je vais me retrouver à me parler toute seule sur ce site XD"" J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard, que vous apprécierait la suite. Je n'aime pas trop les chapitres qui vont suivre parce que j'ai plus l'impression qu'ils sont là pour poser la trame de l'histoire parce que dans le fond niveau action c'est zéro, et s'est lent à venir mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite sinon et que ça ne fasse pas "vrai et authentique". Désolée s'il y a des fautes quelques fois, c'est surtout le plus souvent des fautes de frappes.

Merci encore de me lire. Merci tout particulièrement à Naermint (sur deviantart) qui m'a redonnée confiance en moi par rapport à cette "sorry excuse for a fic" et à Miharu qui m'a envoyée l'une des reviews qui m'a le plus touché! Quelle bonheur de la lire! Quel plaisir et quelle joie!!! Merci.

**Deuxième jour de l'enquête**

**26 Décembre**

Une fois la session terminée, Gumshoe repartit directement pour la division des affaires criminelles l'air soucieux. Et là il ne pouvait y avoir de doutes: Gumshoe était bel et bien anxieux et il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ses expressions du visage que l'on pouvait confondre avec une autre. L'inspecteur avait assisté au procès le plus marquant de toute sa carrière. Depuis qu'il avait remplacé son insigne en plastique fait main par un une vrai insigne reluisante, Gumshoe avait toujours espéré ne jamais voir dans le banc des accusés, un membre de sa famille ou quelqu'un qui lui serait cher. Aujourd'hui avait donc était une journée douloureuse, difficile à avaler. L'accusé n'avait pas encore été déclaré coupable et avait l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir mais la figure blême de Von Karma, et la haine qui se lisait dans ses yeux ne prévoyaient rien de bon.

Gumshoe poussa violemment la porte d'entrée du poste de police. Quelques regards se dirigèrent vers lui, mais cela ne sembla pas lui importer. Il continua de marcher à grands pas dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir devant un ordinateur. Quand les policiers autour de lui détournèrent leurs regards et se remirent au travail, l'inspecteur se prit la tête entre les mains et, les doigts crispés contre son crâne, retenait un élan de colère.

Il restât là un moment confus et fatigué sans prêter attention aux personnes qui passaient à côté de lui quand un tas de feuilles vinrent s'éparpiller bruyamment à ses pieds. Gumshoe lâcha sa tête et baissa les yeux tandis qu'une voix de jeune femme se fit entendre: « Aaah! Oh non! Pas encore! » Et comme l'homme restait assis sans réagir, la jeune recrue se sentit gênée « Oh je suis désolée! Je vous ai dérangé! Quelle maladroite je fais! » Elle se leva précipitamment et commença à ramasser les feuilles étalées sur le sol en s'excusant toutes les cinq secondes. En gentleman, Gumshoe se baissa pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

« Oh non n'en faites rien! Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer! Je vais finir ça seule! Oh! Mais c'est très gentil de votre part! Pas que je n'apprécie pas le geste! Ah je m'embrouille, excusez-moi… »

L'inspecteur fixa bizarrement la bleue et soudain, fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Huh… Monsieur…? »

La jeune femme ne savait pas s'il fallait partager son rire ou s'inquiéter de l'état mental de l'homme en face d'elle. Toujours accroupi, Gumshoe arrivait difficilement à se retenir de rire, puis finit par répondre :

« Désolé, ne le prenez pas mal! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir-- En plus petit, plus mignon et avec une jupe » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire niais tout en se grattant la tête. Cette phrase réussit à la rassurer et elle se mit à rire aussi.

« Voilà, c'est la dernière feuille. Je ne vous conseillerai pas de faire plus attention la prochaine fois parce que ça ne m'a pas aidé à moi! Je suis toujours autant maladroit! Haha-- Au fait, vous êtes, Agent--? »

La femme attrapa la main que lui tendait l'inspecteur et tout en se relevant répondit : « Byrde! Agent Byrde! » Elle se mit au garde à vous essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux, ce qui ne fonctionnait apparemment pas. Byrde était une jeune policière fraîche et dynamique. Elle avait des cheveux châtains courts et de grands yeux foncés. Elle n'était pas bien grande, elle devrait être à la limite entre la petite taille et la taille moyenne. Gumshoe devait bien avoir 20cm de plus qu'elle.

« Inspecteur Gumshoe! Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes nouvelle, pas vrai? Et bien j'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que moi dans ce métier. » Il lui sourit et se rassit devant le bureau. Byrde avait cette insolence maladroite des nouvelles recrues. Insolence qu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher au regard de son air angélique et de ses manières de petite fille: « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas inspecteur? » Gumshoe tourna vers elle un visage où fatigue et découragement était bien marqués. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui lança:

« Monsieur! Vous prendrez le temps de me réprimander plus tard mais je ne peux pas laisser le seul inspecteur qui ai daigné être gentil avec moi dans cet état là! Avez-vous déjeuné? »

« Huh?! Je… Non je n'en ai pas eu le temps… »

« Moi non plus! Alors venez avec moi, nous prenons notre pause déjeuner! »

Et elle l'entraîna avec elle à l'extérieur du poste de police. Gumshoe était surpris, non, plus que ça, il croyait halluciner. Cette frêle jeune fille l'emmenait avec elle sans lui demander son avis, alors qu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer. Le peu d'arguments qu'elle lui avait présentés lui avait suffit à la suivre.

**Un peu plus tard…**

Dehors il faisait encore bien froid, le vent soufflait quelque peu et le ciel avait des tons grisâtres. Exactement le genre de temps qui agit négativement sur vous. Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de ce pauvre Gumshoe. Il fixait l'horizon, sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et des images de lui et monsieur Edgeworth quelques jours auparavant dans ce parc sous la neige lui revinrent à l'esprit. « Arrête de penser à lui comme s'il n'était plus de ce monde, mon vieux ! » Pensa-t-il, lorsqu'un bol de nouilles bien chaud se retrouva en face de lui.

« Attaquez tant que c'est bien brûlant, Chef ! » S'exclama Byrde avec un grand sourire.

Dick se saisit du bol qui lui réchauffait les mains. Il ne mangeait pour ainsi dire que des nouilles instantanées, mais celles-ci lui paraissaient drôlement meilleures pour une raison qui lui échappait. Le liquide bouillant se déversait dans sa gorge, lui redonnant des couleurs et de la bonne humeur. La boule dans la gorge de Gumshoe sembla fondre sous le jus, et se sentant alors mieux, il parla plus facilement. Il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quelqu'un qui serait en dehors de l'affaire et qui serait assez gentil pour l'écouter et qui ne le connaitrait pas assez pour se permettre de lui faire la morale. Byrde était toute désignée.

« J'ai toujours ce besoin de rester près de lui. Il est tellement intelligent, clairvoyant, j'ai presque l'impression de devenir de moins en moins bête rien qu'en le suivant. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas futé et très maladroit, alors quand je suis près de lui je me sens ébloui. Je ne vaux rien par rapport à lui, mais je n'existe pas sans sa présence. Je sais que je ne représente rien pour lui, que je ne suis qu'un pot de colle, mais c'est la seule façon de l'approcher ; par la force. Je ne brille pas par ma culture et ne pourrait jamais l'intéressé… »

Il ne dévoila pas l'identité de son « ami » et ne révéla pas le lien qu'il y avait entre lui et l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. Il resta toujours très vague mais arrivait à communiquer à Byrde son désarroi et les problèmes que devait surmonter son ami. La jeune fille paraissait infiniment touchée par les paroles de l'inspecteur et buvait chacun de ses mots. Ils restèrent là un bon moment, lui à déverser son flot verbal et elle à recevoir ses plaintes avec attention.

« …Et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas réellement le moral. C'est dommage que vous me voyiez justement le jour où je ne suis pas moi-même… »

« Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous soyez dans cet état ! Au contraire ! Monsieur vous n'avez pas le droit de rester les bras croisés ! Si cet ami a des ennuis, faites tout pour l'aider ! Vous l'aimez, pas vrai ? »

« Hein ?! Je… » La question le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui faisait quelque chose… Quoi ? Aucune idée. Son ventre se nouait, comme quand on stress, il se sentait tout retourné…

« Oui… Oui je l'admire. »

« Non ! J'ai dit _Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?_ Et bien, monsieur ? »

Byrde le regardait fixement, attendant de lui une plus grande réaction. Elle lui prit son bol des mains, et l'incita à se lever. Gumshoe monta sur le banc et s'exclama :

« Oui je l'aime ! »

« Vous l'aiderez ? »

« Oui je l'aiderez ! »

« Dites-le plus fort ! »

« JE L'AIME ET JE FERAIS TOUT POUR L'AIDER ! » Il avait dit ça le poing levé vers le ciel, l'air déterminé et le visage rayonnant. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne se trouvait de ce côté de la rue.

« Oh mon dieu, monsieur. Je suis toute émue ! Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aimait quelqu'un avec une telle passion ! »

« Qu- ?!! Quoi ?!! » Et c'est sur ces mots que notre cher inspecteur est tombé du banc dans un fracas. Dur de s'entendre dire la vérité quand on veut la cacher au fond. Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses dires pouvaient porter à confusion. La bleue l'aida à se relever en riant gaiement. « Vous êtes un vrai dur chef ! Allez ! Courez à son secours ! » Sur ces mots, l'homme se dépêcha d'aller retrouver celui qui occupait ses pensées.

**Au même moment -Centre de détention****-**

-Vous aurez eu ces vacances que vous l'ayez voulu ou non, en fin de compte.

La voix toujours calme, le ton neutre, cette femme était des plus stoïques et savait garder son sang froid en toute occasion. Lana Skye était cependant venue. C'était assez inattendu. En fait, il était difficile de prévoir ses faits et gestes. Miles en restait sans voix, mal à l'aise de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la vitre en face de son patron.

-Madame. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite... dit-il, les poings posés sur ses cuisses, tripotant sa veste compulsivement.

-Vous restez sous mes ordres jusqu'au verdict. Et au-delà si jamais vous êtes reconnu non coupable.

-Vous me croyez innocent ?

-Je l'espère de tout cœur. Quelle mauvaise image donnons-nous de notre système juridique…

-Que je sois innocent ou coupable de ce crime, ma réputation est déjà salie. Quant à celle de notre bureau, elle ne sortira pas indemne de cette affaire, quoiqu'il arrive. La situation est des plus critiques et tout ça est de ma faut--

-Ah Edgeworth ! Epargnez-moi les « C'est ma faute ! Je vous cause des problèmes ! Je suis désolé ». Vous m'épuisez déjà. J'aime converser avec vous, car vos sujets de conversations ne sont pas futiles, que vous avez de l'esprit. Je ne vous reconnais plus avec vos manières de jeune fille en détresse ! Ressaisissez pour l'amour du ciel. Ah…

Elle poussa un long soupir et plaqua une main contre son front, d'un air exaspéré. Miles fut affecté par les mots du procureur Skye.

-Vous êtes là à pleurnicher dans votre coin « Ma vie est misérable ! Ma vie ne vaut plus rien ! » À vous rabaisser chaque jour encore et encore, jamais content de vos résultats. Ça ne m'ennuie pas que vous ayez de telles pensées quand il s'agit de votre travail, car cela vous oblige toujours à vous surpasser. Mais si vous appliquez toujours le même schéma à chaque étape de votre vie, vous ne ferez jamais que du surplace !

Elle marqua encore une pause. Miles en profita pour pouvoir intervenir :

-Êtes-vous donc là pour me réprimander, madame ? avait-il dit avec un sourire gêné, le regard de billet.

-Ecoutez-moi simplement pour une fois, vous voulez-bien ? Je vous ai assez laissé de liberté jusqu'à aujourd'hui et voilà où ça nous a mené. Edgeworth, je vous en conjure, cessez ce mélodrame et arrêtez un peu de faire votre…votre…votre « Drama Queen », comme direz Ema.

Miles une Drama Queen ? C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, il se lamentait un peu trop sur son sort mais… à ce point-là ? Au point que Skye en ai des bouffés de chaleurs et se mette à parler comme sa jeune sœur ? Edgeworth était assez blessé par les paroles de son mentor mais… Elle n'avait pas tord. Et d'un autre côté, cela le…

-Je n'ai pas le temps de papoter devant une tasse de thé avec vous Miles. Je vais donc vous laisser.

-Vous ne voulez pas connaitre ma version des faits ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir si votre substitut est un meurtrier ?

-Je la connais votre version. De plus je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler de l'affaire en cours, alors, à quoi bon en discuter ? Le futur nous montrera bien qui a raison, qui dit la vérité…

Elle se leva et arrangea son écharpe d'un geste et se tourna vers la sortie. Lui tournant le dos, elle ajouta quelques mots :

-Au fait, Edgeworth. Quand vous reprendrez du service, vous me devrez le double du travail que vous fournissiez déjà avant votre arrestation.

Miles écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce. Il marmonna un petit « Madame… ? » inaudible.

-Et quand je vous direz de prendre des vacances vous ne les refuserez pas. Bonne journée.

Les derniers mots de Lana, avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, lui avaient fait une drôle de sensation. Il se sentait le cœur battre de nouveau, les yeux humides de larmes nouvelles et la bouche pleine de mots de reconnaissance. Elle lui laissait l'espoir de sortir victorieux de ce procès. Elle lui donnait tellement de courage… S'en rendait-elle compte ?

Quelques minutes à peine, après l'intervention de Lana Skye, le gardien vint annoncer l'inspecteur Gumshoe que Miles reçut sans se plaindre, un peu adouci par la visite de son patron. Dick entra, un peu moins assuré qu'il ne l'était en partant du parc. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ce lieu, cette cellule qui retenait Miles et de se sentir tellement oppressé en lui faisant face. Il aurait voulu échanger sa place avec la sienne, passer de l'autre côté de la vitre ; Il aurait aimé en appeler au droit de substitution. Il ne supportait pas de voir Edgeworth dans cet état.

-Bonjour Inspecteur Gumshoe.

-B-Bonjour M-Monsieur…

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux hommes. Gumshoe ne savait plus par quoi commencer, quoi dire, quoi faire et Miles attendait non sans impatience que son visiteur daigne lui parler du sujet de sa visite.

-Et bien, inspecteur ?

Gumshoe gêné de le déranger ainsi pour ne rien dire par la suite, essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il ne put que bafouiller et bégayer. Rien de très intelligent ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Edgeworth, un peu embarrassé mais nullement pressé de retourner dans sa cellule, décida d'aider un peu ce cher inspecteur.

-Je voulais vous demander… Ce matin, vous savez, la jeune assistante de Wright…

-Maya Fey ?

-C'est cela, la petite sœur de Mia Fey… Je vais me charger de payer sa caution. Dîtes à Wright de ne pas s'en faire, que je m'en occupe.

-Oh ! T-Très bien monsieur ! Je n'y manquerai pas ! C'est, c'est très gentil de votre part--

-C'est la moindre des choses. Sans elle, tout était fini. Enfin, pour ce matin…

-Je comprends, évidemment. Quand je pense, que je n'ai pu être d'aucune aide… Monsieur… Excusez-moi, je…

-Arrêtez. Vous faites votre travail. Rien de plus. Vous n'avez pas à prendre ma défense, et je vous interdis de donner votre avis personnel encore une fois sur le sujet de cette affaire à la cour. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que je vous paye pour trafiquer les preuves.

-Non, non bien sûr…

Gumshoe passa une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné et désolé.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en train de travailler encore sur l'affaire inspecteur ?

-Je---Je… Oui, tout de suite Monsieur !

Il se leva d'un bond prêt à repartir et lâcha dans un dernier élan de désespoir :

-Je ferais tout pour vous sortir de là monsieur, même si je devais en perdre mon insigne ! Je me battrais pour prouver votre innocence où je ne m'appelle pas Dick Gumshoe, inspecteur à la criminelle ! Et si je n'y arrive pas, je vous ferez évader !

Gumshoe n'osa pas fixer Miles pendant son discours et les yeux baissés vers le carrelage délavé de la pièce sombre, le visage empourpré, il retenait de fortes émotions qui le submergeaient. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait voir le visage de son procureur adoré, il n'en avait pas la force. Il attendit un bon moment que le silence se rompe, gêné, embarrassé et quelque peu honteux. Quelle était la réaction d'Edgeworth, quelle était l'expression sur son visage ?

-Pourquoi me soutenez-vous tous comme ça ?

Le ton de la voix de Miles parut inconnu aux oreilles de Gumshoe. L'atmosphère était vraiment différente de toutes celles qui s'installaient entre eux d'habitude. L'inspecteur en était encore plus troublé, et toujours en évitant le regard du procureur il répondit :

-Parce qu'on croit en vous, Monsieur.

« Qu'on vous aime tous à notre manière » avait-il ajouté dans un murmure avant de quitter la pièce à la hâte. Mais Miles ne sembla pas avoir entendu ses derniers mots susurrés. Il n'en restait pas moins très troublé.

Il ne savait pas combien de fois depuis le meurtre il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce, combien de fois il avait eu envie de crier, pleurer, sourire, rire… Il était heureux, il était triste, troublé, angoissé, gêné, embarrassé, énervé, agité, il devenait fou et recouvrait sa santé mentale. Il passait par tout un tas de sentiments contraires et variés, qu'il sentait que son esprit, comme son cœur, allaient lâcher. La tête lui tournait : d'ivresse ? De douleur ? De peine ? Que ressentait-il exactement ? Que pensait-il de lui-même ? Du monde qui l'entoure ? Y avait-il en lui encore de la place pour des sentiments comme la reconnaissance, l'amitié, la fraternité, l'amour ?

Miles qui es-tu ? Qui sont ces gens qui sont autour de toi ? Qui sont-ils pour toi ?

Miles vas-tu réussir ou perdre ? Vas-tu sombrer dans une dépression sans fin ?

Miles ? Miles ?

Stop.

* * *

**Note:** Je me rends compte que j'axe souvent les chapitres sur d'autres personnages que Edgeworth, mais comprenez bien que ça n'a rien d'intéressant de l'entendre se plaindre tout le temps dans sa cellule, je vous l'assure. Tant que je ne reprends pas des faits du côté de Phoenix qu'on a déjà vu dans le jeu, je pense que ma mission est achevée à moitié. Gumshoe est un peu la Maya de Miles et Lana sa Mia, j'adore le parallèle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va revoir Miles plus souvent, faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Au prochain chapitre que j'éspère faire plus vite, plus long, plus intéressant.

S'il vous plait, un commentaire ça ne coûte rien et c'est un geste pour l'environnement (si si je vous assure). Faut que je fasse une collecte de reviews pour les redistribuer sous forme d'argent aux orphelinats, je sens que ça va faire marcher mon business (tout le monde aime les orphelins voyons).


	8. A thousand miles

CHAPTER 8: A Thousand Miles

Miles retourna dans sa cellule pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il ne pouvait savourer chaque minute qui lui restait. Les quatre murs froids et nus, qui l'entouraient, lui rappelaient assez souvent combien sa liberté ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il s'allongea sur ce qui lui servait de lit, de chaise et de fauteuil. Les vieux ressorts crissèrent sous son poids tandis qu'il s'installait. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil la nuit dernière à cause du procès de ce matin et sentait ses paupières bien trop lourdes. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même au bout de quelques minutes et lui-même se surprit à succomber à l'appel du sommeil. Il n'aurait jamais cru réussir à dormir si calmement quand il savait ses jours comptés. Le mauvais temps à l'extérieur assombrissait le ciel et l'aidait à mieux dormir...

Miles se sentit «atterrir» dans son rêve. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre dont on avait éteint la lumière. Un faible filet de lumière s'échappait de ce qui semblait être une porte en face de lui. Il l'entrouvrit doucement et jeta un oeil de l'autre côté...

Il devait se trouver dans un placard, car la porte donnait directement dans le salon. Il pouvait voir très clairement deux personnes dans cette pièce. L'une assise, l'autre debout face à elle. Lorsqu'il entendit les premiers mots d'une des personnes, son coeur lui fit affreusement mal.

« Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi, mon fils! » Gregory Edgeworth se tenait dans le salon, à moitié allongé sur le canapé en face du feu. Il caressait d'une main Pesu qui dormait à ses pieds. Il avait exactement le même visage et la même allure que dans les souvenirs de Miles. Ce dernier vit sa copie conforme se tenir devant son père. Il crut halluciner. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf que ce second Miles avait un air radieux et souriait à son père « Père, tu me l'as déjà assez dit, arrête-donc, ça me gène à force...» répondit le second Miles en rougissant. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, puis lui caressa les cheveux « Haha ne sois pas gêné comme ça mon chéri! Tu sais bien que ton père est jaloux parce que tu fais un meilleur avocat de la défense que lui! S'il te répète sans arrêt cela c'est pour cacher son envie d'être à ta place. » Le doux rire de sa mère raisonnait dans la tête du jeune homme. Son double lui sourit, lui prit la main et la baisa tendrement. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer voyons! Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, je pense ce que je dis! Ah n'écoute pas ta mère Miles! Elle adore me tourner en ridicule ces derniers temps. » s'exclama-t-il en soupirant, un sourire agacé sur les lèvres. « Mais voyons! Comme si mon plaisir était de te taquiner, vieil homme! » Elle vint s'asseoir prêt de son mari en lui caressant les quelques cheveux blancs qu'il avait déjà il y a 15ans. Celui qui ressemblait à Miles riait de bon coeur devant la dispute bon enfant de ses parents. Il semblait les trouver tellement adorables. Miles ,lui, caché dans son placard, trouvait la plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était l'apparence de sa mère. Elle n'était qu'une ombre, une silhouette noire dont on ne distinguait que les contours. Mais cela ne semblait alerter personne.

Il continua de les fixer jusqu'à ce que ses parents se décident à se lever « Nous allons sortir nous promener un peu. On te laisse donc seul à la maison. » puis sa mère sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et lui dit : « Oh mais en plus il y a ton ami qui vient dans quelques minutes! J'avais complètement oublié! Et bien passe lui le bonjour de notre part! Ce garçon est adorable, tu devrais l'inviter plus souvent! » « Mais il vient déjà presque tous les jours, chérie. Il lui arrive même de dormir ici! » avait répondu Gregory d'un air beaucoup moins ravi. Il semblait même un peu embarrassé et décontenancé. « Et alors? C'est toujours un plaisir de le recevoir. N'est-ce pas Greg? » Son regard semblait insistant. L'époux fit un geste de la tête et elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit grognement incompréhensible. La doublure de Miles sourit d'un air un peu honteux et embrassa ses parents qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Miles qui était resté caché dans le salon, tenta de visiter les lieux sans se faire attraper par son double. Ce dernier restât tout le temps dans sa chambre, ce qui lui permit de se déplacer sans trop de problème dans toute la maison... Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la maison qu'il habitait avec son père il y a 15ans. De vieilles photos de familles ornaient les murs et les meubles étaient tous choisis avec soin. On sentait bien là la présence d'une femme dans cette maison à la différence de celle d' il y a quinze ans qui reflétait bien la situation familiale de ceux qui l'habitaient : un père célibataire et son petit garçon. Miles s'était toujours demandé à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa maison, sa vie, avec sa mère à ses côtés. Mais elle les avaient quittés trop tôt et n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Son esprit avait essayé de créer une mère comme il aurait aimé qu'elle soit...

Tout d'un coup, on frappa à la porte. Miles se cacha dans la cuisine d'où on pouvait voir le hall d'entrée. Il regarda par la porte et vit son double s'approcher de l'entrée : « Oui? Qui est-ce? » Une voix, qu'il reconnut tout de suite, s'éleva de derrière la porte: «C'est moi! Allez ouvre! Il fait froid dehors! » Le second Miles eut un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil. Il enleva le verrou et tourna la poignée.

Edgeworth ne put voir l'invité qui était caché par la porte maintenant ouverte. Il essaya de se déplacer pour mieux voir mais il risquait de se faire repérer. Il décida d'attendre que l'homme entre.

-ça te plaît de me voir frissonner dehors sous la pluie, pas vrai? Avait-il dit, partagé entre le rire et le reproche.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est le seule plaisir de la journée que je m'accorde comme tu peux le voir. Avait-il répondu sur un ton ironique.

-Tss... Allez, écarte toi un peu, je me les gèles...

Un tête brune apparut alors sous le regard interrogateur de procureur. Ses cheveux lui retombaient un peu sur le visage à cause de la pluie et de fines gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur son visage. Il portait une écharpe fuchsia complètement trempée, autour du coup, et n'arrêtait pas de la tripoter.

-Je vois que tu aimes cette écharpe, tu ne sors jamais sans... Lui dit Miles toujours avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Mais c'est ta mère qui me l'a offerte! Évidemment que je la porte toujours... Mais elle t'irait mieux à toi... Ce sont plus tes couleurs...

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne va pas du tout avec ton teint. Railla-t-il en faisant des manières.

-Moque-toi de moi! Tss...

Phœnix passa sa main dans la chevelure coiffée avec soin de Miles et l'ébouriffa sans douceur:

-Voilà maintenant tu es encore moins présentable que moi! S'exclama-t-il victorieux.

-Non mais quel gamin, je vous jure... Lâcha Edgeworth dans un soupir en essayant de se recoiffer à la hâte.

Phœnix referma la porte derrière lui et regarda la pièce, puis se tournant vers le double, demanda:

-Pendant combien de temps tu vas encore rester chez tes parents?

Miles, qui n'était toujours pas très satisfait par le résultat essayait encore d'arranger ses cheveux et répondit:

-Je passe quelques jours ici de temps en temps, c'est tout. Tu sais bien que j'ai mon appartement en ville... Mais ces temps-ci j'avais besoin de revenir les voir un peu. Avec mon travail je ne trouve pas trop le temps de me reposer vu que j'ai ouvert mon propre cabinet.

-Ah oui... Miles Edgeworth grand avocat de la défense... Hah... Dire que j'ai choisi un chemin complètement différent du tien.

Il marqua une pause et fixa le gros sac qu'il avait amené avec lui. Miles comprit et lui dit:

-Tu aimais beaucoup trop l'art voyons. C'était ton rêve de devenir un artiste, après tout. On a peut-être été un peu séparé par nos chemins contraires mais on est toujours resté en contact.

-Et n'oublie pas les cours que tu me donnes! Qui sait, un jour je pourrais peut-être me recycler en avocat moi aussi!

-Haha ne rêve pas trop! Tu aurais fait un piètre avocat Phœnix!

Miles qui se trouvait encore derrière la porte de la cuisine, sentit comme un nœud dans son estomac. Cela lui faisait aussi extrêmement bizarre de se voir tutoyer Wright et d'être de si bons amis.

-Hey arrête un peu de me rabaisser! J'aime aussi beaucoup le système judiciaire, la justice, la défense! Ce doit être excitant de travailler sur une affaire pour sauver son client.

-Oh si peu... Je peux t'assurer qu'on rencontre beaucoup de personnes étranges dans ce métier. Sans compter qu'il faut supporter la police et le procureur... Quelle plaie ceux-là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec un professeur comme moi, tu auras les capacités pour devenir avocat.

-Tu ramènes toujours tout à toi, hein. Plaisanta Wright.

Edgeworth prit la main du jeune artiste et l'attira dans sa chambre pour lui donner son cours. Le Miles qui attendait caché, les entendit rentrer dans la pièce d'à côté et en profita pour sortir. Lui et Wright amis... Plaisantant... Lui avocat de la défense, et Wright artiste... Ils avaient l'air si épanouis... La vie aurait-elle été ainsi sans le drame d'il y a 15ans? Miles décida de suivre un peu plus leur conversation. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Ils n'avaient pas de raison de s'enfermer, ils étaient seuls dans la demeure et personne pour les déranger. Le jeune homme regarda par l'entrebâillement: Ils étaient côte à côte sur le bord du lit, une pile de livres autour d'eux sur les couvertures. L'un lisait et expliquait les textes, l'autre écoutait attentivement. Ils travaillaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, très bons amis qui partagent une même passion pour la vérité et la défense des autres.

Edgeworth les fixa longuement, le cœur de plus en plus serré, l'air désolé... Phœnix se pencha sur l'épaule du double pour mieux lire ce qui était écrit dans le gros manuel et cogna la tête du jeune avocat par maladresse. Celui-ci se frotta la tête en riant face à un Wright embarrassé et maintenant cramoisi. Le vrai Miles détourna la tête, écœuré par tant de bonheur. Alors qu'il faisait dos à la porte de la chambre à coucher et commencer à marcher en direction de l'entrée, à l'intérieur, le visage des deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés doucement, pour finir par se toucher innocemment par le contact de leurs lèvres. Phœnix embrassa un Miles de plus en plus rouge, et porta ses mains à son visage pour accentuer la force de leur baiser. Le vrai Miles lui était déjà devant la porte et sortait à présent de la demeure familiale sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière et sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui se passait du côté de son double...

En sortant ainsi, il atterrit tout d'un coup non loin du poste de police. Il reconnut tout de suite la rue qui restait inchangée. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un visage connu quand il aperçut l'inspecteur Gumshoe, toujours le même, klaxonné, tandis qu'il traversait la route. Il s'excusait à plusieurs reprises, accueillit par des plaintes, des hurlements, des insultes et même un geste vulgaire.

-Toujours aussi tête en l'air, s'exclama Miles quand Dick finit enfin par atteindre le trottoir sain et sauf.

-Haha je sais, je... Avait-il répondu sans regarder à qui il s'adressait. Mais il s'arrêta net de parler quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui. Il cessa alors de se gratter la tête par gêne et fixa le procureur d'un air froid et quelque peu méprisant:

-Ah, c'est vous. Ce Larry Buttz...? Le mec qui a tué sa petite amie avec une statuette.

-Non... Mon nom est Miles Edgeworth et Larry Buttz n'a tué personne. Ajouta-t-il, quoique peu sûr de lui.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, vous, vous étiez son avocat... Oui oui je me souviens. En fait c'était un autre gars qui avait...Oh peu importe... Il se gratta frénétiquement la tête puis ajouta. De toute manière j'ai pas à vous parler, vous ne saurez rien!

-Pardon? Répondit Miles, interloqué.

-Ah non! Ne jouais pas à ce jeu avec moi! Vous ne me tirerez pas les verts du nez cette fois! Je resterais muet comme une tombe face à vos rafales de questions et ne vous direz pas un mot sur le suicide d'hier soir qui est en fait un meurtre!

-Un meurtre? Répondit-il toujours un peu surpris.

-Ah non! Quel idiot! Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche et marmonna. J'ai rien dit! Rien dit du tout! Vous ne savez rien! Arf...

Miles ne bougeait toujours pas, extrêmement abasourdi par la façon dont lui parler l'inspecteur. Gumshoe n'avait jamais osé le traiter ainsi. Il ne distinguait même plus ce côté toujours gêné et maladroit chez lui. Il n'avait plus dans ses yeux cette passion qu'on lisait toujours. Non, il était froid et distant . C'était un choc pour le procureur. Autant il se sentait mal de voir son double si heureux entouré de ses parents et de Phœnix, autant il se sentait affreusement mal de voir que Gumshoe ne le considérait plus de la même manière. Il n'était pourtant pas très attaché à Dick... Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre... Edgeworth essayait d'être le plus lucide possible. Il fallait toujours réfléchir calmement et même si toute cette histoire était dénuée de toute logique, il fallait s'adapter à la situation. Miles pensa que si son soi-même avait encore ses parents et était ami avec Phoenix Wright alors il y avait des conséquences. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la cause. Edgeworth avait ses parents, donc il n'avait aucune raison de devenir procureur et s'était engagé dans la voie de la défense, comme son père. Il était resté en bons termes avec Wright... Mais en ce qui concerne l'orientation professionnelle complètement différente de ce dernier, il n'en comprenait pas la cause. Après c'était assez simple d'expliquer le fait que Gumshoe ne le reconnaisse pas bien ; ils étaient dans des camps opposés. Et Larry, lui, était toujours fidèle à lui-même, mais comme il n'avait pas de Phoenix à qui se raccrocher, il s'était tourné vers lui.

Après un long calcul mental, Edgeworth essaya d'imaginer le rôle de chacun des personnages qui construisaient sa vie et là...

-Inspecteur Gumshoe! Appela-t-il en direction de Dick qui s'en allait déjà.

-Quoi encore, mon gars?

Edgeworth rougit à la familiarité et fut un peu offusqué d'être appelé de la sorte...surtout venant de l'inspecteur.

-Où puis-je trouver le procureur Skye?

Il se sentait le besoin de lui parler, elle était comme son point de repère. Il voulait savoir quelle relation il entretenait avec elle désormais...

Gumshoe très surpris ne voyait pas de raison de refuser et le mena jusque dans le bureau de Lana. Il s'arrêta en face de l'ascenseur et lui fit signe de le suivre. Miles se raidit et fixa l'inspecteur incrédule: " Je... Je préfère les escaliers, vous le savez." Dick ne semblait pas savoir, non. Il se frotta la tête frénétiquement en grimaçant et prit alors les escaliers juste à côté. Miles n'avait pas eu à s'expliquer depuis tellement longtemps par rapport à sa phobie des ascenseurs. Gumshoe l'avait bien compris et n'avait jamais oublié, jamais forcé le procureur à prendre ces machines diaboliques. Edgeworth l'avait même surpris en train de s'énerver contre un subordonné qui avait malencontreusement abordé le sujet. Edgeworth se rendait-il compte combien Gumshoe le dorlotait, et prenait soin de lui?

Le jeune homme était étrangement à bout de souffle une fois toutes les marches gravies. Il était pourtant habitué depuis le temps. Pourquoi cette sensation de fatigue tout d'un coup? Gumshoe derrière lui semblait tout autant exténué, mais ça au contraire c'était habituel...

Le couloir était extrêmement sombre, la lumière qui s'échappait des lampes était pâle, ce qui donnait aux murs une teinte blanc cassé lugubre. Le parquet était bien entretenu, à tel point que Miles pouvait voir son angoisse s'y refléter. Ses craintes redessinaient les contours de son visage. Il espérait juste qu'elles ne prennent pas formes humaines derrière cette porte. Edgeworth fixait la porte du bureau du procureur en chef. Il s'en rapprocha un peu plus, tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée sûrement glacée. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du morceau de métal quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même dans un grincement. Miles retira sa main et la porta à sa poitrine tout en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Une chevelure châtain apparut face à lui. La jeune fille était assez petite, plus d'une tête de moins que Miles. Elle portait une blouse blanche, une tenue de lycéenne, un petit sac au bras dont divers fioles et autres ustensiles dépassaient et une paire de lunettes roses sur la tête. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda Miles d'un œil examinateur, baissa ses lunettes sur son nez et d'un air qu'elle voulait assuré demanda: "Bonjour monsieur! Vous êtes sûrement là pour voir ma sœur, le procureur Skye? Enchantée! Je suis Ema Skye! Police scientifique et soeur du procureur, accessoirement..." "Arrête donc de dire des sornettes--" lança une voix étrangement douce derrière la porte. À ces paroles vint s'ajouter une main qui se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et une autre qui ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand.

"Que puis-je ---" Lana se tut en reconnaissant Edgeworth accompagné de Gumshoe. Elle montra un visage impassible qu'elle réservait toujours aux avocats de la défense, se redressa encore un peu plus, si c'est possible, et rajusta son écharpe d'un geste de la main, l'autre toujours posée sur l'épaule d' Ema. "...Avocat Miles Edgeworth, fils unique du célèbre avocat Gregory Edgeworth? N'est-ce pas?" Elle tendit sa main libre vers lui. Miles la serra, et croyant y voir un signe de respect et de politesse, sentit toute l'indifférence et la froideur dans cette poignée de main raide.

"Que puis-je pour vous?" Interrogea la voix neutre du procureur. Miles sentit le sol s'affaisser. Il baissa la tête. Non il ne s'affaissait pas, c'était bien une image. Pourtant l'atmosphère était tellement tendue, le décor n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Miles se retint de tâter le parquet pour être complètement sûr... Que vouliez-vous qu'il lui réponde? Il n'y avait rien à dire, parce que ce qu'il venait chercher, ce pourquoi il était là, n'était apparemment pas de ce monde, de ce cauchemar, ou de cette illusion peu importe le nom que vous lui donnez. Aucune réponse ne put accueillir la question de Lana... Rêve ou pas, il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester muet. Il se forçat à trouver quelque chose à dire. Une phrase, n'importe, ce n'est pas bien dur, une suite de mots, "sujet verbe complément..." Lui qui s'amusait toujours à faire la morale à Gumshoe ou à Wright était aussi embêté en ce moment.

"Je passais par là.... Je voulais juste vous dire bonjour" BIP mauvaise réponse. Lana leva un sourcil, et des plis se formèrent sur la blouse d'Ema autour de la main de Lana qui se crispait lentement. Dick assistait à la scène en silence, toujours un peu perdu, toujours confus...comme à son habitude. "C'est bien gentil à vous... Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail là. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." Et elle entraîna Ema avec elle dans le bureau avant de refermer la porte aussi sec.

Miles fixait encore l'endroit où se tenait Lana, il y a une fraction de seconde. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Le sol l'engloutissait lentement. Pas vraiment comme des sables mouvants... Les séries télévisées et films sont très peu réalistes à ce sujet. Les sables mouvants ne peuvent pas happer comme ça un être humain et l'ensevelir en entier... C'est pour cela que Miles n'était pas un habitué du petit écran. Il préférait encore le surréalisme métaphorique et symbolique des dessins animés, leurs actions hyperboliques mais très moralisatrices. Il aimait ce jeu de figures de style, masqué par une couche de personnages charismatiques, et décoré de quêtes enfantines mais nobles. En fait, ce rêve était tout simplement un dessin animé, une ouverture temporelle vers l'inconscient avec un décor réaliste et des personnages attachants, mais avec une morale que les enfants ne peuvent pas encore saisir. Un épisode inédit que l'on ne saisit pas tout de suite, et qu'on a besoin de revoir la semaine prochaine en rediffusion... Mais ce dessin animé était-t-il classé humour noir, macabre, drame romantique ou déconseillé aux moins de 25ans ?

Lorsque Miles revint à lui....plus personne...plus rien. Le noir complet. Flottait-t-il? Il ne voyait pas le sol sous ses pieds, mais il sentait encore la gravité le retenir. Devant lui, un noir s'étendait à perte de vue. Lui-même était sombre, mais il pouvait encore distinguer son corps... "Hmm?" Edgeworth crut entendre une voix appeler, un bruit sourd venait de plus loin. Il porta ses mains devant lui et avança d'un pas peu assuré, comme quand vous vous levez la nuit mais que vous ne trouvez pas l'interrupteur ou quand il y a une coupure de courant et que vous cherchez une lampe désespérément. Il marcha ainsi très lentement, les mains tremblantes, les sourcils froncés. Il parvint finalement à entendre la voix de plus près, quand il heurta un mur froid. Il le tâta, à la recherche de la lumière ou d'une porte, quand soudain, l'air lui fut coupé. "Uuuh-- Qu'est-ce que...?" Les mains autour de sa gorge il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais pas d'oxygène, ou très peu. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux affreusement douloureuse, quand il entendit quelqu'un ou quelque chose tomber lourdement près de lui. Il essaya de voir ce que c'était...C'était bien un quelqu'un...Plus exactement...Un quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, en tout cas, dont il connaissait les traits sous ses doigts. "Non, je..P-p.. Père...?"

CLIC.

Miles se retourna et pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes il put voir qui se tenait devant lui; Un costume tout neuf, très élégant, fait sur mesure... Des cheveux presque impeccables, châtains, courts... De grands yeux effrayés et baignés de larmes, une fine bouche tordue par la peur et l'angoisse, un teint maladif à cause du trop peu d'air dans la minuscule salle... Des petites mains moites et frissonnantes au bout desquelles une arme à feu visait le cœur de Miles. Ce dernier fixa l'enfant, effaré. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis 15ans...

"Je voulais protéger papa..." S'exclama l'enfant entre deux sanglots. "J'ai échoué" Continua-t-il "C'est ma faute, s'il est mort...." Il serra l'arme encore plus fort, toujours pointée vers la poitrine de Miles. "Je...l'ai...tué...Je l'ai...tué... Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué! Je l'ai tué!! je l'ai tué je l'ai tué je l'ai tué je l'ai tué! JE L'AI TUE!!!" BANG. BANG. BANG. Trois coups vinrent trouer la chemise de Miles au côté gauche. La puissance du coup le fit se renverser en arrière. Ses yeux devinrent blancs, et ses larmes se déversèrent tout comme son sang jaillit de son coeur blessé. Le liquide écarlate se répandit sur tout son corps, se mêlant à ses larmes, se confondant avec le rouge de son veston. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissa s'échapper un long filet de sang ainsi qu'une plainte, masquée par les cris de douleur et de désespoir de l'enfant, près de lui.

"Papa! Papa!! PAPA!!!"

.

.

Miles avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés vers le plafond de sa cellule d'un air froid. Il avait sué à grosses gouttes et il avait des vapeurs. Il était complètement en nage. Ses draps étaient moites et dans tout les sens, signes d'un sommeil agité... Signes d'un cauchemar horrible, comme il n'en avait jamais eu depuis un moment. Il était habitué aux mauvais rêves, mais jamais à des rêves aussi oppressants. Tic. Tac. Tic. Il porta sa main à l'endroit où le gamin lui avait tiré trois balles. Tic. Tac. Tic.

Le bruit de cette vieille horloge allait vraiment le rendre fou.

**à suivre**


	9. When it smells

**Chapitre 9: When it smells it's usually the Butz**

Je suis de retour mesfangirls et mesfanboys!~ Trêve d'excuses, voilà donc arrivé, encore tout chaud, le 9ièm chapitre de Turnabout the DL6-case !~ Vous risquez d'être surpris vers la fin...ou pas.  
Un grand merci à Miharu (aka Naermint) qui est désormais ma Beta Reader et s'est occupée de corriger ce chapitre! La pauvre enfant va s'occuper de corriger tous mes vieux chapitres pleins de fautes, quand elle le pourra! On dit merci à la demoiselle!!~  
Que l'histoire, continue!!~  
Merci à tous pour votre soutien et fidélité! Le bouton pour les reviews n'est pas hors service, vous savez? Vous pouvez tous vous amuser à l'utiliser à bon escient!

* * *

**27 Décembre, 10:00  
Tribunal  
Salle N°3**

Un nouveau jour se levait et une nouvelle séance commençait. Miles avait une impression de déjà vu qui le rendait nauséeux. Comme la dernière fois, il y avait cette odeur d'oppression d'en l'air, une odeur nauséabonde qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il revoyait les mêmes visages prendre place dans le tribunal. Tous ces gens, qu'il ne connaissait pas, semblaient nourrir pour lui une haine ou un dégoût qui était tout à fait compréhensible quand on connaissait mal le procureur Edgeworth.  
Heureusement ou malheureusement, il reconnaissait tout de même quelques visages dans la salle: Des collègues de la criminelle, d'autres avocats de la défense qu'il avait "éliminé" dans le passé, et bien sûr l'inspecteur Dick Gumshoe. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être accompagné d'une jeune fille qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. L'inspecteur avait l'air confus. On aurait dit qu'il luttait entre deux sentiments opposés. La gravité et l'espoir se lisaient en même temps sur sa figure blême. Quel drôle de spectacle il donnait là. Mais le spectacle le plus intéressant était celui qu'offrait Miles. Tout le monde était là pour le voir plonger, pour le voir tressaillir lorsque le juge le déclarerait coupable. Ses alliés se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, alors que ses ennemis...  
Les bourdonnements qui s'échappaient des bancs se dissipèrent soudainement au rythme des coups de marteau du juge: "La séance est ouverte pour le procès de Monsieur Miles Edgeworth!"  
L'accusé jeta un coup d'œil vers la défense. Phoenix paraissait plus sûr de lui. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, ou était-il dominé par cette assurance qui résultait du désespoir? Comme quand on n'a plus rien à perdre et que l'on fonce tête baissée? Grâce aux visites de Lana Skye et de l'inspecteur, Miles était plus calme. Il avait décidé de ne pas sombrer dans la peur, l'angoisse et le désespoir. Mais cela n'était-il qu'une façade?

-La défense est prête, votre honneur.  
Von Karma restait silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées, et ne daignait même pas regarder son jeune adversaire. Cela était-il une démonstration de faiblesse? Avait-il baissé les bras? Était-ce bon signe?  
-Très bien. Apparemment, le procureur est également prêt. Monsieur Von Karma, c'est à vous je vous prie.

Aucune réponse de la part de l'homme au jabot. Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire?  
-Hmm très bien, pas de déclaration de la part du procureur, alors---  
Un "OBJECTION!" retentit dans le tribunal. Tout redevint silencieux et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Von Karma, qui annonça "Pas si vite, Monsieur le juge. Je réfléchissais avant de parler..." Après une pause il reprit avec un regard de dément "Une prédiction! Le procès d'aujourd'hui se finira dans trois minutes!"  
L'annonce fit place à une vague de murmures de plus en plus forts dans toute la salle. Le juge dût user encore une fois de son marteau pour imposer le silence. Ce dernier était, lui-même, très étonné par la déclaration du procureur. La même incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Wright. Miles n'était pas une exception. Trois minutes? Mais à quoi jouait-il donc? Alors il avait faux sur toute la ligne...Von Karma était vraiment invincible...Il ne cessait de prouver sa force au long de ce procès. Comment faisait-il pour toujours trouver une issue de secours? Même si la question pouvait également se poser pour Phoenix, ce dernier était beaucoup plus maladroit. Ses rebondissements étaient inattendus, même pour lui-même. Rien n'était calculé à l'avance. Mais avec Von Karma, c'était différent.  
Le premier témoin fut appelé à la barre. Une silhouette quelque peu courbée se dirigea vers le centre de la salle. Il était âgé, très mal vêtu, on aurait presque dit une sorte de SDF qu'on avait tiré de son sommeil. Le vieil homme vacillait de temps en temps.  
Alors c'était lui, le témoin décisif de Von Karma? Avait-il perdu l'esprit? Miles ne comprenait plus la stratégie adverse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Le vieil homme était le propriétaire du Restaurant "Wet Noodle" ainsi que celui qui louait les embarcations sur la rive du lac Gourd. On ne put en savoir plus. Le vieil homme ne donna pas son nom. Il était aussi mystérieux que la stratégie du procureur. Pourtant, Miles avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Sa voix lui disait quelque chose. Mais il était difficile pour lui de faire confiance en sa mémoire désormais. Il restait confus depuis l'accident, après tout. Peut-être tout cela n'était que son imagination.  
Mais il n'était pas le seul dont la mémoire jouait des tours. Von Karma déclara à la cour que cet homme était amnésique. Il ne se souvenait pas des évènements des années passées. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le procès. Sa perte de mémoire ne comprenait que les dernières années, donc, il se souvenait des trois derniers jours sans problème.

Phoenix tomba dans le piège de Von Karma à une vitesse fulgurante. Le témoignage du vieil homme était douteux, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il mentait. L'avocat de la défense semblait pris de court. Miles essayait de rester zen. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, pour faire plaisir à son patron et son "collègue"...

Mais cela devenait insoutenable.

Miles fixa Phoenix. Ce dernier était dans un état de stress jamais vu auparavant. Ses joues étaient écarlates, son front perlait, ses mains tremblaient et se dépêchaient de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans tous ses papiers. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Aucune contradiction apparente dans le témoignage de cet homme et pourtant, quelque chose clochait.  
Phoenix et Maya chuchotaient entre eux. Maya semblait tout faire pour calmer son camarade mais rien n'y faisait. "...Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire." Souffla Nick, le regard voilé. "Tu en es sûr...?", "Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus quoi faire...". La tension devenait palpable. Miles vit Maya joindre ses mains en signe de prière et fermer les yeux solennellement. Miles eut envie de rire, se laisser aller à devenir fou une bonne fois pour toute. Prier? À un moment pareil?! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien insinuer? Alors tout était fini? Ils baissaient les bras?! Non, ils n'en avaient pas le droit! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser comme ça! La bataille n'était pas finie! Il était innocent! Il n'avait rien fait...Pas cette fois en tout cas.  
Edgeworth ne cessa de fixer Maya et Phoenix. "...Mais bon sang! Ce n'est pas le moment de demander de l'aide à Dieu ou à quelque autre divinité que ce soit! Nous sommes en plein procès! Alors c'est ça votre tactique Wright?! Demander de l'aide au ciel? Je savais que vous étiez un mauvais avocat! Comment ai-je pu perdre face à un avocat superstitieux et faible comme lui?! Comment ai-je pu vous accepter pour me défendre?" Les pensées de Miles s'entremêlaient et se cognaient dans sa tête. Il préférait se laisser aller à la colère, tout mettre sur le dos de Phoenix. Il serait plus satisfait ainsi. Oui, il avait besoin de mettre la faute sur le compte de quelqu'un d'autre ou il allait sombrer dans la folie une énième fois.  
Le jeune homme tira sur son jabot, il commençait à avoir terriblement chaud, il respirait mal. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le reste de la salle. L'inspecteur Gumshoe était dans le même état que le sien. La jeune fille à ses côtés le retenait par un pan de son large manteau pour le forcer à rester assis quand tout à coup les voix du Procureur et du Juge s'élevèrent dans la salle.  
-Tsk Tsk Tsk... Trois minutes, c'était vous sous-estimer je l'admets. Mais malgré tout, cinquante minutes n'est pas mal non plus! Ce doit être un nouveau record!  
-Assez! Le témoin peut quitter la barre! La cour ne voit pas de raison de prolonger ce procès. Il n'y a pas non plus besoin de plus de temps pour décider de la sentence. Cette affaire est très claire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de remettre en question les faits.  
Phoenix écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant! Ils étaient allés si loin! Mais il fallait admettre qu'il ne trouvait plus rien à redire. Certes, l'affaire semblait claire et pourtant...  
Nick tenta de se mettre à la place du juge, du jury et des témoins. Il n'était plus Phoenix Wright l'avocat du procureur Miles Edgeworth. Il était simplement Nick. Mais en tant que Nick, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait tout autant confiance à Miles. Pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son client. Non. Parce qu'il savait qui était cet homme au fond. Combien de fois s'était-il rendu compte qu'il admirait l'homme et non pas l'avocat? Il aurait aimé le connaître plus, il aurait aimé partager plus avec lui qu'une rivalité et une salle de tribunal. Cet homme en face de lui ne pouvait être un meurtrier et un menteur. Il n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus aimable -dans tous les sens du terme- mais c'était quelqu'un de droit. Quelqu'un qui aurait dû mériter un meilleur avocat que lui.  
-La cour déclare l'accusé Miles Edgeworth... Coupable! L'accusé doit se rendre immédiatement. Sa sentence sera prononcée durant un prochain procès, dans un mois, à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est tout. La séance est levée.  
Le regarde de Miles resta figé sur le sol sous ses pieds. Pas de rebondissements cette fois, Wright, pas vrai? "Hah...ha...haha..." Un rire étranglé s'échappa de la gorge sèche du dit meurtrier. Pas d'Objection surprise...? Pas de nouvelles preuves? Pas d'éclairs de génie? "Wright...Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire croire que tu pouvais tout résoudre... Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire espérer... Je te croyais invincible...Le genre de personnage principal dans ces films ou séries qui vient toujours à bout de tout malgré tout. Celui qui ne peut perdre, tout simplement parce qu'il est le héros de l'histoire. J'y ai cru...Pendant une seconde j'y ai cru. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde je me suis dit 'Il trouvera quelque chose. C'est Phoenix Wright. Il trouvera. C'est peut-être un imbécile, un incompétent, un novice...Mais il me surprendra toujours'. J'avais tort..." Miles aurait voulu dire tout cela à son avocat. Il aurait voulu ne serait-ce que le regarder en face, voir l'expression sur son visage... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il concentrait toute sa force à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas redevenir fou.  
Il n'y croyait même plus, au sauvetage de dernière seconde, au personnage inattendu qui pénètre la salle avec la solution dans les bras. Il n'y croyait plus...  
Mais croyez bien que c'est pour cette raison que le sauvetage de dernière seconde reste toujours à la mode. Parce qu'on n'y croit plus tellement cela paraît "gros" à un moment donné. Alors on ne l'attend pas venir, bien parce qu'on sait qu'il va venir, que c'est trop évident.

-ATTENDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!!

La voix vint briser le chaos dans le cerveau de l'avocat et son client. Toutes les têtes se mirent à chercher d'où provenait la voix. "Qui a dit ça?!" cria le juge. La même voix se fit entendre une seconde fois sans que personne ne sache qui parlait dans la panique générale " C'est moi!"  
Wright suivit des yeux la silhouette qui se détachait de la foule et qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la barre. "Huh?" Il lui fallait une minute pour comprendre que l'homme qui avait parlé n'était autre que..."Waaaaaaaaaah?! L-LARRY?!"  
- Que faites-vous ici?! Grogna le juge.  
Miles regarda le brun écervelé s'agiter et faire de grands gestes désespérés dans la direction du juge, juste en face de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?! Edgeworth n'avait pas besoin qu'un autre fantôme de son enfance, un fantôme encore plus bête que le précédant de surcroit, vienne faire le guignol pour sauver sa vie. "Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sombre imbécile!! Le verdict a été rendu! Toute autre action est vaine! Ce n'est pas en pleurant aux pieds du juge que cela va changer quoi que ce soit!" Larry n'avait donc pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Quinze ans plus tard il était toujours aussi irréfléchi et casse-cou. Il avait beau 'avoir du style', il n'était sûrement pas le genre du juge de toute manière......Enfin qui sait?

-Écoutez! Vous devez m'écouter! Je... J'étais... J'étais là, dans le parc, la nuit du meurtre! Je...Je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à hier. M-Mais maintenant je m'en suis rappelé!  
-Rappelé quoi?! Insista le vieil homme au marteau.  
-Le coup de feu! Je l'ai entendu moi aussi!  
Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe balancée en pleine foule. Il n'était plus question de murmures à présent, les voix s'élevaient de toutes parts dans la salle. Les questions sans réponses, les exclamations et même des insultes, se mélangèrent pour ne plus former qu'un brouhaha insupportable dans toute la pièce. Les coups de marteau et la voix du juge étaient masqués par le vacarme. Il avait dû s'y remettre à plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir le silence complet.  
-Objection! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?! Le verdict a été rendu! Je demande une suspension de séance votre honneur!  
-Une minute, Monsieur Von Karma! ...Alors vous dîtes avoir entendu un coup de feu?  
Larry semblait rassembler tout son courage dans ses mots. Les poings serrés, il lançait un regard assuré vers le juge et répondit -non sans hurler- "Ouais! Un coup de feu! Cette nuit là! J'étais assis là, à écouter les témoignages... Et là je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait dit une chose qui était différente de ce dont je me rappelle!

Les quelques mots qui suivirent touchèrent Miles comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. C'est que ça faisait quinze longues années qu'il n'avait pas revu Larry et pourtant... "D-De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester assis et vous regarder traiter Edgey de meurtrier!" Son cœur sembla rater une marche, ou plusieurs... De toute façon, quand on est maladroit, lorsqu'on rate une marche, il est de coutume d'en rater une deuxième et comme on dit 'jamais deux sans trois' encore une autre ne fait pas de mal. "C'est... Ce n'est juste pas normal!" À ce rythme-là, on dévale tout l'escalier. "Je vais témoigner! Laissez-moi témoigner!" Miles sentait qu'une multitude de bleus se dessinaient déjà sur son pauvre cœur. Mais ces bleus là procure un plaisir sans nom, c'est une souffrance délicieuse à laquelle on aimerait goûter encore et encore, sans faim. C'est dans ces moments là qu'Edgeworth se demandait s'il n'était pas masochiste quelque part.  
Celui qui venait d'être accusé coupable à peine quelques minutes plus tôt était perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que la salle se remplissait de nouveau de bruits plus ou moins humains.  
-Silence! Silence! ...Et bien, c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille se passe dans mon tribunal. Je ne suis pas certain de la marche à suivre...  
-Votre honneur! Vous venez déjà de rendre votre verdict! Le procès est terminé!

C'est exact. Très peu de personnes étaient comme Larry, et heureusement pour le juge, Larry ne se retrouvait pas plus souvent que ça dans un tribunal. Un petit stage avec Butz et le juge n'aurait plus jamais de surprises durant un procès...  
-Nick! Ça y est! Larry nous a donné une dernière chance!  
Phoenix avait l'air à la fois heureux et inquiet. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Miles savait à l'expression sur son visage que Wright n'attendait que ça, ce célèbre sauvetage de dernière seconde, mais qu'il aurait préféré que ce sauvetage soit plus malin, mieux calculé, en d'autres termes, moins "Larry Butz". Mais Monsieur Catastrophe ou pas, ils avaient besoin d'aide, et Dieu devait être soit en vacances, soit l'esprit ailleurs, soit complètement incompétent pour choisir Larry comme preux chevalier à leur rescousse. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il ferait avec. Merci Dieu, en passant.  
Mais déjà, une bataille entre Wright et Karma avait lieu et le juge était leur dernier espoir:  
-Votre honneur! S'il y a un autre témoin, il est de notre devoir d'écouter son témoignage, ici et maintenant!  
-Une perte de temps! Le verdict ne peut pas être changé!  
-Hmm...Laissez-moi donner mon opinion. Au cours de chaque procès, il est de notre devoir d'éviter un verdict injuste. Afin d'être sûr et certain qu'aucune faute n'a été commise, tout témoin devrait être entendu!  
-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?! S'emporta le procureur.  
Le juge annulait son verdict. Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à Miles. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y avait plus cru. Maintenant il voulait sortir libre de ce procès. Oui. Sortir et étrangler ces deux incapables de Wright et Butz! Sentir leurs cou se tordre sous ses doigts, pour lui avoir fait si peur, pour avoir laissé planer un suspense, pour avoir joué avec sa vie et sa santé mentale. Stupide Wright et Stupide Butz! Surtout Larry pour le moment. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu témoigner plus tôt?! Il n'aurait pas eu à subir deux crises cardiaques -ou presque- de la sorte! Ces deux là allaient payer. Ils avaient peut-être Dieu de leur côté, mais Miles pouvait bien compter sur le Diable, lui!

**Dans la même journée, 10:28**

**Tribunal  
Salle d'attente N°2**

Le juge avait demandé une suspension de séance de cinq minutes. Phoenix, son assistante et leur client se retrouvèrent dans une salle pour discuter. Aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait rester assis. Tous deux étaient appuyés contre un mur, Phoenix reprenant son souffle comme après un marathon et Miles fixant ses chaussures comme s'il s'agissait là de la plus belle paire qu'il ait jamais vu -quoique cela pourrait être vrai pour Nick ou Maya-. La jeune fille était la seule à avoir pris place sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle semblait déçue, déçue par elle-même, par sa faiblesse, ses pouvoirs inexistants, son incapacité à être d'une quelconque aide. Personne dans cette salle n'était serein, sûr ou fier de lui-même. Mais chacun ayant ses problèmes, ni Miles ni Phoenix ne se rendaient compte de la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait l'apprentie médium. Ils étaient même un peu plus calme, ici, loin de la foule, du marteau menaçant du juge et du regard perçant de Von Karma. Miles avait l'impression que ces pauses étaient intemporelles, que le procès, plus rien, n'existait autour d'eux, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, tous les deux, dans ce silence parfait. Mais il devait arrêter d'y penser. S'il continuait ainsi, il s'attacherait trop à son avocat, cela deviendrait étrange et troublant...  
L'avocat au costume bleu poussa un long soupire avant de dire "C'était moins une! Désolé de vous faire subir tout ce stress et cette tension Edgeworth!". Miles le toisa du regard. 'Stress' et 'Tension' étaient des termes bien faibles et ne décrivaient en rien l'oppression qui avait dominé le jeune homme durant tout le procès. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer ses faiblesses, et surtout pas face à Phoenix Wright. Il se devait d'être digne. "Oh...J'ai vu pire." Lâcha-t-il simplement dans une moue. Mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ne trompait pas. Phoenix le regarda comme pour lui dire "C'est ça, Edgeworth. Vous suez à grosses gouttes!" Il lui lança un petit sourire taquin, avant de regarder ailleurs. Miles fut quelque peu surpris pendant une seconde, mais comprenait que cela ne prenait plus avec lui. Il lui fallait trouver de meilleures tactiques avec lui à présent, il l'avait étudié et le connaissait trop bien depuis le début de cette affaire. La limite entre eux se faisait mince et cela l'effrayait quelque peu.  
Tout à coup, lui revinrent en mémoire ses pensées de la veille, son rêve mi-cauchemardesque, la familiarité qui s'était installée entre lui et le jeune avocat, alors artiste. Et si les choses commençaient à changer? Et si son chemin finissait inévitablement par croiser celui de Wright ?  
C'est stupide! Ça serait parler de destiné. Lui et Wright, être prédestinés l'un à l'autre? Arrête donc Miles, cela ressemble _vaguement _à une histoire d'amour et Dieu sait combien l'amour n'a jamais été ton fort, ni même fait partie de ton vocabulaire. Et puis, n'oublions pas que l'on parle d'un homme! Phoenix Wright, comme son nom, sa pomme d'Adam, ses parties génitales et son absence de poitrine l'indiquent, est un homme. Or, deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer. Il a été prouvé que deux hommes pouvaient bel et ben avoir des rapports sexuels, c'est indéniable, mais tomber amoureux? Cela reste à prouver. Miles n'était pas homophobe, car autant il ne croyait pas en l'amour entre deux hommes, autant il ne croyait pas en l'amour entre un homme et une femme. Théoriquement l'amour existe. Expérimentalement les amours se déchirent, se brisent, se lassent, finissent par des ruptures et si les deux idiots se sont en plus mariés, finissent par un divorce. L'amour pour ses parents, pour ses enfants, existe. Cela est lié au sang, à l'appartenance -dans le cas d'adoptions- or, un être que l'on aime d'amour, de passion, ne nous appartient pas. Certains essayent d'y parvenir, mais s'installe alors un jeu de rôle dominant-dominé.  
Non, il n'en était pas question. Miles n'éprouvait pas de tels sentiments. Il était moralement épuisé, ce qui le faisait délirer, espérer, pour rien. Mais est-ce que Wright pensait autrement....?  
-Hey Edgeworth!  
La voix de Nick le fit presque sursauter. Les joues rouges, les mains un peu tremblantes pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, Miles leva des yeux ronds vers son avocat et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler:  
-Huh? ...Vous avez dit quelque chose Wright?  
-Oui, beaucoup de choses même! Vous semblez dans la lune. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Miles fit de son mieux pour ne pas dévoiler le contenu de ses pensées et afficher un visage dénué de gêne ou de honte.  
-C'est...Ce n'est rien.  
Il porta sa main à son autre bras et regarda ailleurs, tentant d'échapper au regard interrogateur de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier lâcha un petit "Hmm?" attendant des explications, mais rien ne venait. Heureusement pour l'accusé, la jeune médium s'exclama, avec toujours un peu trop d'enthousiasme, que Miles trouvait déplacé:  
-Hmm...Monsieur Edgeworth? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
...Par pitié, pas une de ces questions bizarres dont les enfants raffolent. Tout mais pas ça! Pourquoi sont-ce les enfants qui posent toujours les questions les plus indiscrètes? Ou est-ce le contraire? Pourquoi les questions qui rendent mal à l'aise atterrissent toujours dans la bouche des plus innocents? Ah, à cause de toutes ces pensées ridicules et sans intérêt, voilà que j'ai peur de voir arriver une question du type "Comment on fait les bébés?". Miles, tu deviens pitoyable.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vos empreintes se trouvent sur l'arme du crime?  
Miles poussa un petit "Oh" de soulagement et de soudaine montée d'attention.  
-Quand il est tombé dans le lac, j'étais hébété. Je ne pouvais comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. C'est alors que j'ai vu le pistolet qui reposait parterre, devant moi. Je l'ai ramassé sans y penser. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, je vous assure.  
-Je vois...  
Alors que Maya semblait plong dans une grande réflexion, Miles se tourna vers Phoenix pour le rassurer, le conseiller, lui faire part de la chose à laquelle il avait pensé, durant le procès, quand Larry a fait son entrée fracassante:  
-C'est peut-être notre chance.  
-...Notre chance?  
-Von Karma n'a jamais eu à faire qu'a des procès parfaits!  
-Des procès parfaits?

Miles soupira. S'il répétait _encore une fois _les derniers mots de sa phrase, il allait recevoir le coup de feu qu'il n'avait jamais tiré sur la victime. Grand Dieu, on se réveille, on se ressaisit Wright et on fait marcher son cerveau!  
-Des témoins parfaitement "préparés", des preuves parfaitement "complètes". C'est le secret de son succès! C'est la première fois qu'il a affaire à une situation imprévue. Il a laissé quelqu'un, à qui il n'a jamais ne serait-ce que parlé, témoigner devant la cour! Et ce quelqu'un...c'est Larry!  
Phoenix affichait une expression d'incompréhension. Miles avait l'impression de parler à un attardé mental, à un enfant ou à un vieillard sénile. Mais c'était évident pourtant!  
-Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir?  
Edgeworth leva les yeux au ciel, puis, fixant Phoenix, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le ramenant vers lui un tant soit peu, et enfin, d'une voix grave lui dit:  
- Il est probable que son témoignage soit plein de "trous", Wright!  
-C'est vrai Nick!

Si Maya avait compris, l'avocat ne pouvait qu'avoir _enfin _compris...non? En tout cas, la jeune fille serra le bras du jeune homme, le secouant et l'attirant vers la salle de tribunal qui rouvrait ses portes à nouveau.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.  
Larry...Il fallait être digne de l'aide qu'il leur avait fourni.

* * *

**La veille, le 26 Décembre, 23h40****  
****Dans l'Appartement de xXx**

Les lumières étaient tamisées dans tout l'appartement. Ce dernier n'était pas bien en ordre. Tout portait à croire que le propriétaire ne pouvait être qu'un homme (ou ma sœur), et que la présence d'une femme manquait cruellement. Or, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il y avait bien quelques demoiselles qui étaient passées par cet appartement, plusieurs fois même, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais installées. Leur physique n'était pas à remettre en question. Elles étaient toutes d'une beauté ahurissante, richement parées, mais évidemment, seulement parées de bijoux. Très dénudées, elles étaient fières de leur corps qui était la chose la plus importante pour elles. C'est grâce à leur chair qu'elles réussissaient professionnellement, s'attiraient les faveurs des hommes les plus élégants et les plus influents et brillaient en société. Certains penseraient qu'elles perdaient la tête dernièrement ou manquaient soudainement de goût. Mais la vérité est qu'elles s'intéressaient tout simplement à un certain jeune homme pour autre chose que son physique ou son argent. Non, bien sûr, n'allons pas jusqu'à dire qu'elles s'intéressaient pour une fois à la culture de quelqu'un. Loin de là. En fait, cet homme leur procurait un plaisir qu'elles ne retrouvaient ni dans l'achat d'effets très couteux ni dans la gloire ou la reconnaissance sociale...  
"A---Ah!! O-Oh Oh mon Dieu! N-Nhh---Ah!!" Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps de la jeune fille. Elle ramena ses bras autour du coup de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Ce dernier soupirait dans le creux de son oreille tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, alternant entre des rythmes doux et tendres et d'autres plus fougueux et soudains. Leurs respirations haletantes se mêlaient et leurs mouvements ne formaient plus qu'un. De ses lèvres il redessina la courbe de ses seins avant de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il embrassa puis lécha abondamment avant d'y laisser traîner ses dents le temps d'un sursaut de sa part. Ses mains vinrent remplacer sa bouche, au niveau de sa poitrine, dont il se saisit s'en pour autant arrêter de la pénétrer. Deux de ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'un de ses tétons durci par l'envie, et jouèrent avec le bouton de rose, le pinçant et le massant, ce qui lui arracha encore quelques gémissements. "Ah! Encore, s'il te plait—Ah!! Oui! ---Comme ça—Ah! Larry!!!" Butz répondit à ses plaintes par un baiser langoureux qui lui fit presque perdre haleine. "K-Kiyance--- Ah... Je...Je vais..." Ses muscles se raidirent, ses mouvements se faisaient désespérés. Kiyance poussa un gémissement de plaisir en lui assurant qu'elle aussi allait bientôt jouir. Elle souleva un peu ses hanches, se pressant d'avantage contre lui, bougeant ses reins aux mêmes rythmes que les siens. "Ah!! L-Larry!! Je---"

Le secret de Larry résidait dans quatre lettres: Sexe. Si monsieur ne brillait pas par son intelligence, et encore moins par sa malignité ou son adresse, s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus riche de la ville, et s'il n'avait pas des contacts importants parmi ses connaissances, Larry Butz savait ce que désiraient les femmes et il savait comment assouvir ces désirs.  
Larry vivait de petits boulots, son appartement n'était pas bien grand et pas vraiment dans un état très enviable. Il vivait presque au dépend de chacune de ses conquêtes, qui l'entretenaient même quelques fois. Sa gentillesse et sa naïveté lui procuraient un petit côté très attachant que ses maîtresses appréciaient également. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais il n'était pas laid pour autant. Il avait un certain style urbain qui plaisait, mais aucune élégance ne se dévoilait jamais. Il savait se tenir un minimum, mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop. Ses excès le perdaient souvent mais ce même défaut savait aussi jouer le rôle de qualité.  
"Ah déjà 4h du matin..." Soupira la jeune demoiselle, allongée sous les draps "Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de fois qu'on l'a fait ce soir..." ajouta-t-elle de sa voix légèrement aigüe qui laissait apparaître sa légèreté d'esprit. Elle fit une moue boudeuse en réalisant que Larry ne l'écoutait pas. Ce dernier était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour pouvoir répondre, ni même écouter un traître mot qui s'était échappé de sa bouche. La mannequin vint se poser sa tête contre le torse de son amant et chuchota tendrement: "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je pensais, genre, que ça te plaisait de passer toute la soirée avec moi. C'est que, genre, avec mon travail et celui que je t'ai trouvé, on a genre pas tellement le temps de se voir durant la journée!" Les yeux de l'homme arrêtèrent d'observer le plafond pour se diriger vers la jeune fille, reposée sur lui. "Ah? Ah! J-Je suis désolée, ma belle. Ç-ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! C'est juste que je repensais à cette journée, et au meurtre." "Mais tu n'es pas concerné par cette affaire, pas vrai? Je veux dire, d'accord, tu travaillais sur le stand de hotdogs mais t'as ni vu ni entendu personne, hein?" L'esprit de Larry se perdait encore dans les souvenirs de la veille. N'avait-il vraiment rien entendu ou vu qui serait rattaché à l'affaire? Edgey... Le pauvre Edgey n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, quand même. Et puis, même Phoenix le croyait, en plus c'était son avocat, alors!  
Mais tout de même, cette situation était bizarre. Il avait l'impression que tous ses souvenirs d'enfance resurgissaient avec cette histoire. Lui, Nick et Edgey étaient bons amis. Ça n'avait pas toujours marché entre eux, mais les disputes n'étaient au fond que des disputes de gamins de 8 ans. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux, à faire les quatre-cents coups, à toujours tout faire ensemble et se soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Mais chacun avait pris un chemin différent. Même si lui et Nick n'avait pas suivi la même voie professionnelle, ils étaient restés en contact et se voyaient encore et toujours.  
Bon c'est vrai que, à cause de ses aventures amoureuses et du métier de Nick, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir très souvent, ces derniers temps, mais c'était bien différent de Miles, qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis 15 longues années. Il avait disparu, un beau jour, sans donner aucune explication, aucune nouvelle, jamais.  
Pour Larry, Miles n'était plus qu'un fantôme, une connaissance dont il n'était plus certain si elle avait vraiment existé ou non. Mais Nick ne cessait de parler de lui, ne cessait d'y penser. Lui, il avait presque totalement tourné la page, alors que Wright...  
Puis il y avait eu ce jour, où Phoenix était arrivé chez lui en courant, un journal à la main. "Regarde! Regarde qui est dans le journal! On parle de lui! Il est là, il y a même sa photo! Regarde comment il est devenu, ce qu'il est devenu! Alors, enfin, il a réussi!" Butz se souviendrait toujours de l'expression du visage de son meilleur ami. Y paraissaient l'excitation, la curiosité, l'admiration mais aussi une pointe d'amertume, de mélancolie, de nostalgie, et mille et une questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête "Pourquoi a-t-il coupé les ponts? Pourquoi a-t-il disparu sans laisser de traces? Nous a-t-il oubliés? M'a-t-il oublié? Il m'a laissé seul... Et puis, pourquoi est-il procureur et non avocat, comme son père? N'était-ce pas son rêve le plus cher?"  
Larry avait toujours été là pour Nick, même si le plus souvent, on aurait que c'était plutôt Nick qui s'occupait toujours de lui. Mais quand Wright se sentait mal, quand il n'osait pas lui dire à quel point il souffrait de l'absence de son "autre meilleur ami", quand ses sentiments paraissaient trop ambigus et honteux pour en parler, Larry était toujours à ses côtés pour lui remonter le moral et le faire sourire, sans pour autant parler sérieusement de Miles.  
Le jeune homme s'était déjà posé cette question un peu égoïste, qui était: "Est-ce qu'il préfère Edgey à moi? Est-ce qu'il l'aime plus que moi? Ne suis-je pas son meilleur ami?" Mais maintenant, il ne se la posait plus tellement. Butz était et resterait pour toujours le meilleur ami de Wright. Les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Phoenix pour Miles étaient d'une toute autre nature. Larry n'aurait pu mettre le doigt sur ce genre de sentiments, mais il pensait que cela devait être de l'admiration, ou quelque chose de la sorte.  
Tout cela pour dire, que ces deux-là étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Et s'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'un doute, un seul, à propos de ce qui s'était passé au lac, il devait y réfléchir sérieusement... Savoir s'il pouvait être d'une quelconque aide.  
"...Et donc c'est pour ça que je me suis dit que la meilleure chose à faire et d'y aller, tu comprends? Il faut bien que je réfléchisse à mon futur. Je ne peux pas faire un tel choix..." Kiyance continuait de déverser son flot de parole sans se rendre compte que son petit ami ne l'écoutait pas. D'habitude, Larry était l'homme le plus à l'écoute, le plus compréhensif, et le plus attentionné qui soit. Ce dernier se contentait d'acquiescer et de lâcher quelques "Hmm ouais..." par-ci par-là.

**2 heures plus tard****  
****Toujours dans l'appartement de Larry Butz**

Larry se leva soudainement, et commença à chercher ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Kiyance, qui s'était endormie mais qui avait le sommeil bien léger, ouvrit les yeux pour observer sa silhouette dans la pénombre. "Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais...? Il est 6h et demi du matin, vient donc te recoucher...Hmm..." Le jeune homme la fixa pendant un moment, comme s'il hésitait, puis tout en continuant à mettre son jean, lui répondit "Désolé, j'arrive pas à dormir... Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de prendre l'air..." La première réponse à laquelle il eut droit fut un gémissement emprunt de mécontentement: "Hmm...T'es complètement malade..." Puis la belle au bois dormant replongea dans les bras de Morphée.  
Une fois habillé et chaussé, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, puis franchit les portes de l'immeuble pour atterrir dans la rue qui n'était pas totalement déserte. Le quartier commençait à se réveiller, et déjà des voitures circulaient, direction leur lieu de travail.  
Pendant une bonne demi-heure, il n'avait fait que marcher, tourner en rond et paraître suspicieux aux yeux des autres passants. Il essaya de se souvenir du crime, ce soir-la, quand il était sur le lac. "Je ne sers vraiment à rien..." grommela-t-il. Toute sa vie, Larry avait l'impression de tout faire de travers, de n'être d'aucune aide et au contraire, de n'être qu'un boulet que Phoenix devait traîner à sa cheville depuis des années.

Quand ils formaient alors un groupe de trois inséparables, il n'était souvent qu'une gêne pour Nick ou Edgey. C'était souvent lui qui avait les idées les plus farfelues et qui les entraînaient dans des histoires abracadabrantes. Ils étaient souvent punis, tous les trois. Par moments même, Nick ou Edgey s'arrangeait pour être les seuls à recevoir la punition: "Ce n'est pas de leur faute, c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Ne les grondez pas, s'il vous plait!". Mais lui, il se cachait toujours, comme le lâche qu'il était. Il venait toujours pleurer sur l'épaule de Wright quand il se faisait larguer par sa petite amie et celui-ci faisait tout pour le consoler. Ils allaient noyer le chagrin de Monsieur Catastrophe dans un bar et aux frais de l'avocat, qui plus est.

"Je suis d'aucune utilité! Raah! On peut vraiment pas être aussi inutile que moi!!" S'écria-t-il -faisant fuir quelques piétons qui le prenaient pour un malade- quand le bruit de violents coups de klaxon vint heurter ses tympans: "Bouge de là connard!" "Tu peux pas faire ton boulot mieux que ça?!" "Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ton insigne?!" "On n'a pas besoin de toi pour la circulation, dégage!" Et parmi tous ces élans d'agressivité matinale, un jeune policier aux airs de grand dadet qui ne cessait de s'excuser, les larmes aux yeux: "JE VOUS PRIE DE M'EXCUSER" S'écria-t-il désespérément dans son mégaphone. Le pauvre homme se faisait siffler, klaxonner, huer encore et encore. Il semblait que l'uniforme ne l'aidait même pas à imposer le respect autour de lui. Tout ce vacarme le stressait encore plus et ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus incompréhensifs: un vrai cercle vicieux.

Larry se sentait mal pour lui "Pauvre gars... Bon d'accord je suis peut-être pas le mec le plus à plaindre en fin de compte. On a vraiment l'impression qu'il a été bercé trop près du mur celui-là..." Mais alors qu'il traversait la route, la tête pleine de pensées qui formaient un vrai sac de nœuds, il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui fonçait droit sur lui. Pendant une fraction de secondes, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le véhicule qui le menaçait et ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus. Le conducteur avait beau essayer de freiner c'était trop tard, il n'y parviendrait pas. Les roues crissèrent, les gens se retournèrent sur leur passage pour voir l'accident. Larry se sentait déjà partir. Et tout ça en quelques petites secondes. Le bruit, la surprise, la peur, puis rien....avant de sentir le goudron égratigner sa joue et ses mains à plats sur le trottoir et la pression d'un corps sur son dos qui le maintenait à terre, plaqué contre le sol. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour pouvoir entendre de nouveau et se sentir respirer. Pendant un moment il crut qu'il s'était vraiment pris la voiture de plein fouet, mais sa joue égratignée lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Si cela avait été le cas, il serait mort, ou se tordrait de douleur pour avoir été grièvement blessé. Mais la seule chose qui lui faisait vraiment mal c'était les légères plaies sur son visage, causées par le frottement contre le goudron. Le poids au-dessus de lui sembla se retirer et une main se tendit vers lui "ça va?! Vous n'avez rien de cassé Monsieur?! Vous pouvez vous relever?!" Larry reconnut tout de suite la voix qu'il venait d'entendre quelques minutes plus tôt. L'officier de police venait de lui sauver la vie en le poussant loin de la voiture, avant l'impact. Et il l'aidait maintenant à se relever. Il avait l'air d'être le plus traumatisé des deux, et tremblait de toutes parts...vraiment pas le genre de réaction à laquelle on s'attend de la part d'un policier. "J...Je—Je crois que je vais bien...Rien de grave..." Butz bougea ses bras et ses jambes, regarda l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, mais pas de sang à première vue et ses mouvements ne le faisait pas particulièrement souffrir. "Ah! Merci mon Dieu! Vous n'avez rien! Vous devriez quand même aller voir un médecin!!!" le frêle et grand jeune homme se saisit de son mégaphone pour rajouter "S'IL VOUS PLAIT, FAITES PLUS ATTENTION EN TRAVERSANT LA PROCHAINE FOIS" et repartit aussitôt pour continuer de s'occuper de la circulation.  
Larry était encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais encore plus, par l'identité de son sauveur. Quelqu'un de maladroit, sur qui on hurlait encore il y a peu, qui paraissait "inutile" sous tous les angles...

"Hmm, vous allez bien jeune homme?" demanda une vieille femme qui passait par là et qui avait tout vu. D'autres piétons qui avaient assisté à la scène se dirigèrent vers lui, curieux et inquiets. Larry garda son air ahuri pendant un bon moment avant de remarquer qu'il était le centre d'attention de tout le quartier. "Je... Oui, je vais très bien! Et désolé je suis pressé!" Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se mit à courir "Vous devriez aller à la clinique!!" lui cria une des "spectatrices". "Pas le temps! Je dois me préparer pour aller au tribunal! J'ai un homme à sauver!!!" Lança-t-il sans jamais se retourner.

* * *

**27 Décembre, 10:35****  
****Tribunal****  
****Salle N°3**

La suspension de séance avait pris fin. Tout le monde retourna à sa place dans la salle du tribunal.  
Larry était maintenant à la place du témoin, près à prouver qu'il ne servait pas à rien. Prêt à sauver ses amis sur qui il avait beaucoup trop compté étant jeune. Aujourd'hui il serait le sauveur d'Edgey et Nick. Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui allait rendre la justice.  
"La séance est de nouveau ouverte!" S'exclama le juge " Témoin... Je vous prie de témoigner devant la cour à propos de tout ce que vous avez vu, la nuit du 24 décembre." Butz pris son air le plus assuré et afficha un grand sourire, signe de sa victoire future " Laissez-moi faire!".

À suivre...


	10. What did you see?

**Chapitre 10**

****

"Je t'en prie, Larry, ne gâche pas tout! ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu es notre dernière chance!" Avouait Phoenix au plus profond de lui-même. Personne dans la salle ne semblait rassuré, pas même Larry. Von Karma quant à lui restait de marbre, étrangement silencieux. Comme le remarquait Wright, ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer son témoin, ce qui se présentait comme étant une énorme faille dans la stratégie Von Karma. Celle-ci consistait à manipuler les témoins et leur témoignage. Sans cela, il était impossible pour le procureur d'anticiper les réponses de son client. Et Dieu sait combien Larry peut être imprévisible. "J'espère seulement qu'Edgeworth a raison quand il dit que c'est l'occasion rêvée..." marmonnait Wright.

"Cette nuit-là, j'avais pris une barque pour aller sur le lac." Commença Larry, pour l'instant assez calme. "Je cherchais quelque chose et euh, je l'ai trouvé" Ajouta-t-il un peu embarrassé, voulant à tout prix cacher les raisons de son escapade nocturne. "Alors, j'ai tranquillement ramené la barque à la boutique de location. Et là, alors que je pensais rentrer chez moi, j'ai entendu ce gros "BANG"! J'ai regardé en direction du lac, mais je n'ai pas vu de barque. Alors je suis rentré chez moi, juste après ce coup de feu."  
Ni Phoenix, ni même le juge n'avaient jamais entendu un témoignage aussi vague et insipide. Mais il détenait une particularité que le jeune avocat avait remarqué et ce devait de révéler. Une contradiction évidente par rapport au témoignage des deux autres témoins de la scène.

Après avoir étudié chaque partie de ce témoignage, Wright s'exclama:

A-Attendez une seconde, Larry! Vous n'avez entendu qu'un seul "bang", vous en êtes sûr?  
- C'est ce que j'ai dit!  
- Mais Mlle Lotta Hart a déclaré hier avoir entendu DEUX "bang"! Et le vieil homme a affirmé la même chose! Ils ont tous les deux entendu DEUX coups de feux ce soir-là!  
- Ah?  
- Avez-vous réellement écouté ce qui s'est dit? Avez-vous au moins fait attention à ce qu'ils ont déclaré?

Larry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son propre ami se retournait-il contre lui? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce ton et ses manières? Être avocat lui montait à la tête, ma parole! Un peu de respect pour son meilleur ami, bon sang!

- Yo, Nick, steuplé!  
- Huh?  
- Tu sais, y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Je suis témoin, ok? Je suis comme un client, ici! Alors tu dois me traiter correctement et tout là, ok?

Phoenix croyait halluciner; Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui réponde de la sorte pendant un procès? On était pas en train de discuter autour d'un verre que je sache! Larry, un peu de sérieux voyons!  
Mais heureusement pour le jeune avocat, le juge décidait de reprendre la relève:

- Mr Butz.  
- Quoi?  
- Vous n'avez entendu qu'un seul coup de feu, vous en êtes bien sûr?  
-...Humm... Eh ben, pour être franc... J'en suis pas sûr.  
- Ah?

Phoenix sentait tout espoir perdu. Larry ne les aidait pas, mais vraiment pas, et son témoignage était criblé de points sombres et vagues. Il n'allait pas pouvoir en tirer grand chose. Non. Tout ce qu'il allait faire, c'était le discrédité: "Pas sûr? C-Comment pouvez-vous ne pas en être sûr?" Et il n'eut que pour seule réponse, un amas de confusion: "Ouais bon... Je, euh, j'ai peut-être raté l'autre coup de feu. Je, euh, j'écoutais autre chose..." Là, c'en était trop pour l'avocat débutant. Monsieur n'était pas pleinement présent et à l'écoute à ce moment-là. Ce témoignage frisait l'irrecevable! "Autre chose...?" Larry se gratta la tête, l'air pensif, avant de répondre: "La radio, mon pote! Avec un casque."

….

….

….

- QUOIIIIII?

Le cri de désespoir de Phoenix fut accompagné par les plaintes de la salle. Quant à Miles, il lui semblait que tout regain d'espoir était à présent impossible. Même s'il avait fait preuve d'optimisme quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle d'Attente, son naturel pessimiste revenait au galop. Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de Larry. Finalement, même si son geste partait d'une bonne intention, le résulat restait le même qu'il y a 15ans: When it smells, it's usually the Butz.

- Silence! Silence! Et cessez de huer! ...M-Mr Butz! Vous écoutiez la radio avec un casque?  
- O-ouais! Et alors! C'est un crime? J'écoute la radio! Tout le monde écoute la radio! Où est le problème?

Mais le juge ne semblait pas convaincu. Il se tourna donc vers le procureur, attendant de lui, son avis.  
"Perte de temps." Affirma celui-ci d'un air froid et las. "Je n'accepte ni ce témoin, ni son témoignage nébuleux." Et il semblait que c'était l'avis du reste de la salle, même celui de Phoenix ou de Miles. Mais en tant qu'avocat de la défense et qu'accusé, ils ne pouvaient se permettre le luxe de refuser le témoignage de Larry, aussi incroyable qu'il puisse être. C'était, en effet, leur dernière chance de gagner ce procès.  
" Et bien, Mr Wright? Doit-il poursuivre son témoignage?"  
Son interlocuteur s'était tourné vers Maya et murmura, déstabilisé: "Non, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Tout ceci est bien trop gênant... En fait, je crois qu'on en a tous assez entendu."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nick? Si tu arrêtes tout maintenant, Mr Edgeworth sera déclaré coupable! Nous devons faire basculer ce procès, maintenant!"  
Phoenix se tourna vers le banc des accusés et croisa le regard de Miles. Ce dernier le fixait intensément et semblait lui dire "Wright, tu n'as pas le droit de fléchir. Lève-toi, bats-toi, ne sors de ce combat que victorieux. On a déjà fait trop de chemin ensemble pour baisser les bras. Fais-ça pour la vérité, pour la justice... Pour moi."

-Votre Honneur. Merci... Merci de permettre au témoin de poursuivre sa déposition.

Von Karma poussa un long soupire et leva la tête vers l'avocat face à lui: "Bah. Il n'y a rien de plus pitoyable qu'un avocat qui ne sait pas s'avouer vaincu!"

-Très bien, Mr Butz. Votre témoignage, s'il vous plait. Sans oublier d'inclure les détails tels que la RADIO.  
-D'accord! Laissez-moi faire!

"C'est bien parce qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, crois-moi..." soupira Phoenix. Il était grand temps que Larry serve à quelque chose. Même Miles se mettait à prier. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas désormais.

-On se sent seul quand on est tout seul pour le réveillon de Noël! C'est pour ça que j'écoutais une émission de libre-antenne à la radio, voyez? J'avais mis le son à fond en plus! Mais je suis sûr d'avoir entendu ce coup de feu! Et je me souviens parfaitement de ce que disait le DJ de la radio à ce moment-là."

…

…

…

-Vous écoutiez la radio...TRÈS FORT?  
-Ouais, où est le problème? On peut pas écouter la radio en paix dans ce pays? On est dans un pays libre, non?

"Je suis persuadé que Larry n'a aucune idée du véritable problème..." Pensa Wright, au comble du désespoir.  
La voix de Von Karma résonna dans la salle: "Juge. Croyez-vous un mot de ce que raconte ce témoin? Ce qu'il a entendu n'était probablement que le son d'une batterie à la radio!" Le juge acquiesça: "Je dois admettre que ce témoignage est dur à croire-"  
"OBJECTION! Attendez votre Honneur!" ,interrompit Phoenix " Le témoin affirme savoir ce que disait le DJ de la radio au moment du coup de feu!" Mais le juge eut l'air perplexe: "Excusez-moi? ...Le Dee-Jay ?" Wright avait envie de pleurer devant l'incompréhension du juge. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps sur des détails mineurs et qui n'allaient pas faire avancer l'enquête.  
"Oui, l'animateur, celui qui présente l'émission radio...Enfin bref! Cela signifie que, lorsqu'il a entendu le bruit, il n'y avait pas de musique! L'animateur ne parle qu'entre deux chansons! Donc il a pu entendre le coup de feu! Je souhaiterais procéder au contre-interrogatoire du témoin, votre Honneur!"

Miles observait la scène où se jouait la bataille pour son innocence. Il se rendait compte à quel point cette scène était improbable. À ses côtés, les amis d'enfance qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et sans nouvelles depuis 15 longues années. Contre lui, l'homme qui était à la fois son mentor et son père adoptif.  
Phoenix...Larry... Même s'ils peinaient à l'aider plus qu'autre chose, ils étaient tout de même présents et prêts à tout pour l'innocenter. Ils croyaient en lui, se battaient pour lui. Pourtant, il ne leur devait rien. Combien de temps leur amitié avait-elle durée? Une année, toute au plus. Une année de primaire, par dessus tout. Ce n'était pas assez pour se lier d'une forte amitié, à cet âge. Peut-être même, pas assez pour pouvoir se souvenir. Mais ils étaient là pour lui. Lui, qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de les avertir de son départ, lui, qui avait ignoré tous leurs appels téléphoniques, et qui n'avait répondu à aucune des lettres de Wright. Ces lettres, il les avait pourtant toutes lues et toutes gardées. De nos jours, il lui arrivait encore de les relire quand tout allait mal et que ni son chien, ni tout l'alcool du monde, ne pouvait l'aider à aller mieux. C'était son remède contre les temps difficiles.

_" Est-ce que tu gardes espoir?"_ Miles se tourna vers la voix qui lui était familière. Elle émanait d'un petit garçon aux cheveux courts et clairs, portant un petit noeud papillon et des chaussons tout neufs. Ce petit garçon, c'était lui. "Je ne sais pas... C'est un vrai cauchemar. Comment garder espoir dans ces moments-là..." L'enfant continua à le fixer sérieusement: _"Tu devrais garder espoir en eux."_ Il pointait Nick et Larry du doigt, _"C'est en eux que tu dois continuer de croire. Ils ont toujours était gentil avec moi. Même si je n'étais pas le genre de garçon avec qui on veut devenir ami, même si j'étais toujours assis tout seul dans mon coin pendant la récréation, c'est eux qui sont venus vers moi."_ Miles eut un petit sourire affectueux: "C'est vrai. Même si ce n'était que pour un an. Ce furent les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Et père était toujours là, lui... Peut-être que... Oui, peut-être que cela aurait été différent entre nous si il n'y avait pas eu cet accident... Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, nous serions restés amis..."

- Larry! Tu es absolument certain de ce que tu dis?  
_Regarde-les Miles...  
_-Mais cela contredit les deux témoignages entendus jusqu'ici votre Honneur!  
_Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'as jamais été seul...  
_-Larry ne s'est pas trompé, Votre Honneur! Il a bien entendu ce coup de feu avant minuit!  
_Phoenix a toujours été là pour toi, même quand tout vous séparait...  
-_Il y a eu un grand bruit sur le lac à 23h50. C'est pourquoi cette photo a été prise. En d'autres termes...  
_Cesse donc de nier la vérité. Cesse donc, de sceller tes sentiments...  
_-Cette nuit là, il y a eu deux salves de coups de feu, espacées de 25 minutes!  
_Tu as des amis. Tu es aimé, Miles. Et peut-être...  
-_Ne vous laissez pas embobiner, Juge!  
_Oui, peut-être même...  
_-Vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière, maintenant.  
_...que tu es plus aimé...  
_-Nous venons à peine de découvrir la vérité.  
_...que tu ne le crois._

Le bruit des coups de marteau du juge résonnèrent dans tout le tribunal, ponctuait par ses "Silence! Silence!"  
Le calme fut rétablit en quelques secondes. Tout devenait de plus en plus clair désormais. Les murmures, tout comme le jeune Miles, avaient disparus.  
-Hmm...Cela serait logique, étant donné les éléments présentés jusqu'ici... Néanmoins... Je me demande toujours ce qui s'est passé sur ce lac, cette nuit-là.  
-Exactement! Si cela est vrai, il y a eu deux salves de coups de feu, espacées de 25 minutes! Une à 23h50, une autre à 00h15! Pourquoi, je vous le demande! Pourquoi?  
Alors que beaucoup de choses restaient encore confuses, tout était clair pour Phoenix désormais. Il semblait sur la bonne piste. Son intuition lui disait qu'il avait la réponse à tout ça. Cela paraissait improbable mais... Quoi qu'il arrive, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Edgeworth avait déjà été déclaré coupable quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était temps de foncer.

-Votre Honneur!

-O-Oui, Mr Wright?

-Le témoignage que nous venons d'entendre a résolu toute cette affaire!

- Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Wright?

-Tss Tss Tss... ça y est, vous reconnaissez enfin l'évidence? Il ne peut y avoir d'autre meurtrier que Miles Edgeworth lui-même.

-Faux, Von Karma! Un homme a été tué cette nuit-là, mais ce n'est pas Edgeworth qui a tiré!

-Ecoute, le débutant. Respire un grand coup et examine les faits. Au moment du meurtre, il y avait une barque sur ce lac. C'est ce qu'on voit sur la photo du témoin. L'accusé, Edgeworth, et la victime, Hammond, se trouvaient sur cette barque. Un coup de feu a été tiré sur cette barque et ce dernier est tombé dans le lac. La distance de tir était d'un mètre, donc il ne peut pas s'agir d'un suicide!  
Alors? Le coupable est forcément l'autre personne qui se trouvait à bord de la barque!

-Je reconnais qu'il est difficile d'envisager une autre possibilité.

-Oui...Mais cette hypothèse suggère que la victime aurait été tuée à 00h15 Votre Honneur!

-...Où voulez-vous en venir, Mr Wright? Nous disposons d'une photo qui prouve l'heure du coup de feu. La date et l'heure sont indiquées dessus, 00h15.

-Mais Larry a entendu un coup de feu 25 minutes avant cela! Robert Hammond a été tué à ce moment-là! 25 minutes avant le coup de feu sur le lac!

Si Phoenix arrivait à convaincre le juge de ce fait, alors l'innocence de Miles ne ferait plus de doute. Pour que Miles soit acquitté, il fallait que le meurtre eut été commis à cette date, le 24 avant minuit.  
Mais Von Karma ne se laissait pas faire si facilement: "Mr Wright. Êtes-vous aliéné? Expliquez-nous qui est dans cette barque!"

-Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Edgeworth...**et du meurtrier**! Après avoir tué Robert Hammond à 23h50... Le meurtrier s'est déguisé en Hammond et est allé voir Edgeworth!

-Qu...Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux?

Miles en était tout aussi abasourdi. Quoi? Comment? Alors c'était donc ça! En effet, quel idiot tu fais Miles! Tu aurais pu comprendre ça depuis bien longtemps! Mais non, tu étais beaucoup trop confus, encore sous le choque. Tu n'avais pas les idées claires jusque là. C'était une évidence pourtant. Robert Hammond n'avait aucune raison de vouloir le tuer, ou de vouloir se venger. Après tout, il n'avait été qu'un élément secondaire dans l'affaire DL-6, un avocat qui n'avait pas su défendre celui qu'on accusait d'être le meurtrier de son père. Et il est vrai que Miles n'avait jamais vu le visage d'Hammond auparavant. N'importe qui aurait pu prendre sa place, il n'aurait rien remarqué. De plus, il faisait trop sombre cette nuit là pour qu'il puisse apercevoir son visage.

-Oui. Edgeworth ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi il s'est rendu au lac cette nuit-là.

Miles leva soudainement les yeux vers son avocat. Il avait ressenti de la déception dans le ton qu'avait pris Wright. L'expression de son visage le trahissait. Il était vexé, blessé, parce que son client, son ami d'enfance, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus, refusait de lui avouer certains détails de cette nuit, lui cachait d'innombrables choses, dont l'affaire DL-6. Edgeworth se rendait compte à quel point cela n'était pas correct de sa part. _" Tu fuis la réalité, tu fuis tes souvenirs, tes amis..." _Mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait? Lui en parler ne ferait que l'impliquer! Cela ne lui causerait que des soucis! Non, je... Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant... Je... Je ne suis pas prêt!

-Mais j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus...

Miles, la tête entre les mains, écarquilla les yeux, attendain de voir quelle était l'hypothèse de Wright.

-Cette nuit-là, Robert Hammond a appelé Edgeworth et lui a demandé de le rejoindre au lac...

_« Mr. Edgeworth_

_Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi, vous étiez si jeune quand tout est arrivé. J'étais l'avocat de la défense dans l'affaire DL6. Affaire que vous n'avez sûrement pas oubliée, elle.  
J'ai des choses très importantes à vous dire à propos de l'affaire, c'est urgent.  
Retrouvons-nous le 24 Décembre vers minuit au lac gourd, près des barques à louer._

_Je sais que vous viendrez,_

_Robert Hammond."_

-Mais Edgeworth ne connaissait pas vraiment le visage de Hammond. C'est pourquoi il ne s'est douté de rien quand l'assassin a pris la place de Hammond!

…

Le juge semblait interloqué:" Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser..." Ce à quoi Von Karma ajouta:" R-Ridicule!"  
Mais de vagues hypothèses ne suffisaient pas: "Dites-nous le nom du meurtrier, dans ce cas!"  
Wright sentait son cerveau prêt à imploser. Il réfléchissait très vite et tenter de trouver un sens à tout cela du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même en procédant par élimination, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu être capable de ce meurtre.

-Le nom du meurtrier?...Et bien...C'est...En fait, je ne connais pas le nom du meurtrier.

-V-Vous ne le connaissez pas?

-Bah! Vous me faites encore perdre mon temps!

-Je ne le connais pas parce qu'**il ne nous l'a jamais dit!  
**  
Von Karma eut l'air de comprendre ce que Phoenix voulait insinuer par là. Et malgré son air stoïque, on percevait dans son expression, une pointe de crainte et de surprise.

-Le meurtrier est le gardien de la boutique de location de barques, le vieil homme! À 23h50, c'est lui qui a tué Robert Hammond!

-Le gardien de la boutique de location de barques ? O-Où a-t-il agi? Il n'y avait aucune barque sur le lac, à ce moment-là!

-Pourquoi s'embêter à aller au milieu du lac juste pour tuer quelqu'un? S'empressa d'ajouter Nick. Je suggère que... Ce crine n'a pas été commis dans une barque!

-Quoi? A-alors, où le meurtre a-t-il eu lieu?

Phoenix agitait maintenant, sous le nez du juge, la pièce à conviction n°7: Le plan aérien du Lac Gourd. Dessus, il pointa du doigts la boutique de location de barques:

-Ici, bien sûr! Dans la boutique de location de barques, là où il vit. Ainsi, il pouvait retrouver la victime sans être vu!

-OBJECTION! Pouvez-vous prouver que cette boutique est le lieu du crime?

-Souvenez-vous du témoignage de Larry, voulez-vous. Ce soir-là, il prend une barque pour aller sur le lac chercher quelque chose. Il trouve ce qu'il veut et va rendre la là, alors qu'il commence à rentre chez lui, il entend un coup de feu! Il a entendu un coup de feu, Votre Honneur! Alors qu'au même moment, il portait des écouteurs! En d'autres termes, le coup de feu était tout proche! Et où donc, s'il venait tout juste de rendre la barque?

-**La boutique de location...!**

La réponse eut l'effet d'un ras de marée dans toute l'assemblée. La salle fut submergée de bavardages incessants. Miles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors cet imbécile de Wright était enfin en train de résoudre ce grand mystère?

-Mr Wright! Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là sur le lac Gourd? Veuillez l'expliquer à la cour, depuis le début!

-O-Oui, Votre Honneur.


End file.
